The Other Half of Felicity Smoak
by OLRtvaddict
Summary: Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn's half sister comes to Starling City as a QC summer intern and also to grow closer to the family that makes up the other half of her. She soon is introduced to Tommy's closest friends; are there any people or person in that circle of friends that she should or shouldn't get close to? AU Olicity!
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

A/N This idea has been floating in my head for awhile. So hopefully it's as good out of my head as it was inside.

*I own none of the things mentioned in the story.*

* * *

><p>Felicity Smoak hurried through her room, double and triple checking that she had packed everything. She mumbled under her breath as she checked off items in her head. She wondered if she should have started packing earlier than the day she was set to fly to Starling City.<p>

She was both excited and nervous about the prolonged vacation she about to take. Vacation might not be the best word to describe it since she was going to be interning at Queen Consolidated for the summer. The trip to Starling would be a sort of a family reunion. Felicity thought to herself that it couldn't get any better than that. She would be staying with her older brother Tommy.

Tommy Merlyn was her half brother. Yes her father was Malcolm Merlyn, CEO of Merlyn Global Group. She had known for a long time that she was born during a rough patch in Malcolm's life. Some time after Malcolm's marriage to Tommy's mother had gone up in flames, he sought comfort in Felicity's mother Donna. Eventually, the spark that had initially brought together Malcolm and her mother had fizzled out, therefore Malcolm and Donna went their separate feelings sans hard feelings.

Even though things didn't work out between them, Donna never tried to hide who Felicity's father was. She encouraged a relationship between Felicity and Malcolm despite the fact that their relationship wasn't the strongest father and daughter relation. He would come visit, bringing gifts and money…she even had a trust fund set up, but there were no father/daughter dances or debutante balls for them. It wasn't that he didn't try, it was just that he had a lot going on in Starling; he did have another child after all and not just her. Part of Felicity didn't mind the sporadic visits and calls from him; there was no forcing anything, and as crazy as that sounds, that's what she liked. Tommy was a different story though.

Once Tommy learned that he had a little sister, he began to seek Felicity out. It started with calls, emails and texts, until the moment he turned 16 and convinced his mother that he was old enough to fly by himself; he decided to pay his younger sister in Las Vegas a visit. From that first visit their relationship blossomed even more and he came to see her as often as he could. Eventually, Tommy moved back to Starling with Malcolm when he turned 21 because as Malcolm would say, "it was time that he be probably groomed to take over Merlyn Global". Felicity turned 18 that same year and went off to college at MIT. The distance cut their visits short, and they went back to their alternative ways of communicating, until QC announced their "Young Leaders" internship program. The program came at the perfect time for her too, seeing that she was approaching her senior year in college and needed an internship on her resume. Tommy suggested she apply for it, and she did. She was selected of course, because after all, nobody knew computers and technology like her and she had the impressive school resume to back it up. Felicity Smoak to Starling City was in full effect.

"I think this is a great opportunity sweetie," Donna told her. "It will give you a chance to connect with your other family. Let Malcolm and Tommy get to know more about the wonderful girl I raised."

The sound of her phone ringing snapped Felicity out of her thoughts. She located it under a pile of clothes which she hadn't decided whether she was bringing or leaving them.

"Tommy," she quickly answered before he hung up.

"You better have your ass on they way to the airport Lis! You better not miss this flight," he said.

"Uh, I'm just doing some last minute packing, don't worry I will not miss it."

"I told you not to pack your entire wardrobe, I can take you shopping when you get here," he laughed. "Wait! I just might give you my card, you girls take way too long to shop."

"Oh I promise you don't want to do that," she smirked. She was a notorious shopaholic, so leaving her alone with that card would be a mistake.

"Well hurry up and get your ass on that plane, I mean it. I can't wait to see you baby sis."

'Bye Tommy. I will text you as soon as I land," she ended the call and set her sights back on one of her suitcases. Just a couple more items wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>"Lis!" Tommy exclaimed with open arms when he spotted Felicity.<p>

"Tommy, it's so great to see you," she mumbled under his bear hug. "But please don't kill me before I get a chance to see Starling City."

"Oh," he laughed when he realized he was squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh my God, stand back and let me look at you," he said, looking her up and down. "All grown up and beautiful."

"Well I am 21 now, so that might have something to do with it," she teased. She knew he hated when they talked about her getting older.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Let's not talk about that. Now come on, let's get your bags."

"So I see you didn't listen to me when I said not to pack your entire room," he groaned, putting the last suitcase in his trunk.

"Hey, a girl has needs. I still might need some new things though," she smiled, hinting at shopping.

"I see you're still doing that puppy dog look," he shook his head. "Get in the car big head."

"I don't know if I want to be stuck with you shopping. Judging by those bags, you are extreme," he told her when they got in the car.

"I'm not that bad," she lied.

"Yeah okay," he murmured. "I know, you can go with Thea," he said.

"Who's Thea?"

"Thea, you know my best friend Oliver…his little sister. Matter of fact, you guys are the same age, you will hit it off I'm sure. Don't worry I'll introduce you to everybody; they'll love you."

Felicity nodded. She was excited and nervous to meet Tommy's friends. He had this whole life in Starling and now she was being mixed into it. Not to mention spending time with Malcolm, hopefully they could form some type of normal relationship. Hopefully Starling City could accept a young, blonde techy girl with open arms.

"So where is uh…"

"Dad?" Tommy interjected. He must have sensed that she was struggling trying to figure out what to exactly call him. Nothing felt natural just yet. "Dad" felt too forced since she wasn't use to actually saying it, and "Malcolm" just felt plain ole weird. She was just going to see what was the first word to come out of her mouth when she laid eyes on him, and that's what she was going to go with.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"He's at the office," Tommy said. "We'll see him tonight when he leaves the office. He's made dinner reservations already."

"Oh," she said and looked out her passenger window.

"Hey," Tommy poked her cheek. "I know this is a little scary, spending time with your other family, but it will be alright. Don't worry," he reassured her.

"I know," she glanced at him and smiled. "Just can't help but be a little nervous though. I already know you, it's him I have to learn about and get to know."

"Hey, when my parents divorced and I moved away with my mom when I was 13, I was in a similar situation. I had to figure out how I felt about him and how I wanted our relationship to be. Yes, it was a struggle splitting that time up between them, but when I moved back here at 18, we made the decision that we were going to be father and son, whether we liked it or not. No, he's not perfect. No one is, and no family is perfect." He paused to make sure she was actually listening to him. "You're his daughter Lis, he has no choice but to love and accept you. You just have to be open and willing to accept him too. The both of you have to make this relationship work."

"When did you get so wise," she teased.

"I am your older brother, so that has a lot to do with it."

"Oh please, you're only 24," she blew him off. "That's only three years."

"Still older than you brat," he smugly smiled. "Now we're going to get food, and then I will go introduce you to some of my people."

He looked at her and scrunched his face up.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I might want to let you shower and change first before I introduce you to people. You reek."

"Oh shut up jerk," she punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he rubbed his arm. "I just have to give you a hard time."

* * *

><p>"This house is huge," she whispered to Tommy.<p>

They had arrived at the Queen's residence. They had eaten and she made Tommy take her to his place before they met the Queens, to change since he picked at her earlier. She had settled on a light pink flare skirt dress that stopped at her knees paired with nude heels, and her hair was straight.

"Felicity nobody is going to be looking at you that hard," Tommy had yelled while she was getting ready.

"Well you shouldn't have opened your big mouth in the car," she yelled back. "Plus aren't we going to dinner tonight? After we leave the Queens we can go straight there." Tommy sighed, "Just hurry up," Tommy mumbled under his breath.

Felicity looked around and took her surroundings in. The house was breathtaking.

"Yeah the Queen mansion, is what we call it," Tommy told her.

"Really? That's a very fitting name," she said.

"Yeah." He looked down at her as she was suspiciously looking around, "Lis why are you whispering and looking around like someone is going to jump out of the bushes at you? Who exactly do you think they are, a mafia family," he laughed.

"Stop teasing," she rolled her eyes. The front door opened.

"Mr. Tommy come on in," a lady with an apron said. Felicity looked from the lady back to Tommy, "Mr.". That was very formal

"Raisa, I want you to meet my little sister, Felicity," he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Raisa said and reached for Felicity's hand.

"Nice meeting you as well," Felicity shook her hand. She had a delayed reaction in shaking it; she was busy admiring the house. Just from the little she could see when she walked in, it was beautiful. It was like she walked into one of those Martha Stewart catalogs. "Oh and please just call me Felicity."

Raisa simply smiled before turning her attention back to Tommy. "Mr. Oliver and Ms. Thea are in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Queen are on the way from work," she told him.

Gosh, such formalities, Felicity thought to herself as Tommy pulled her behind him.

"Hey jackass, get over here, and meet my sister," Tommy yelled when he walked in. Felicity's gaze followed Tommy's until her eyes fell on the figure stretched out on the couch. He peeled himself off the couch and walked over to them; a very strong and sturdy walk.

"Hi, I'm Oliver. Excuse your idiot brother here, he has no manners," he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too, I'm Felicity," she smiled. The kissing the hand move was impressive; she wouldn't have guessed him as the type.

"Ease up there brother," Tommy took Felicity's hand back. "A little too smooth and your voice was a little too velvety for my likening," he said.

Oliver smirked, "Just being nice, calm down."

"Where's Thea," Tommy asked. "I thought she was in here."

"Right here," a voice behind them said. "I see you left your manners at the airport when you picked up Felicity," she shot at Tommy.

Felicity turned and looked at Thea. A petite runway model was the first description of her that popped in Felicity's head. Her short bob haircut gave her a bit of an edgy look.

"Hi, I'm Thea," she walked up and pulled Felicity into a hug.

"Felicity," she responded when she recovered from the shock of Thea's very friendly hug. "Well I guess you already know that."

"Tommy your sister is hot, I can see who the ugly duckling is in the family now," she laughed.

Felicity and Oliver joined in on the laugh, leaving Tommy glaring at them.

"Sorry," Felicity mouthed.

"Yeah whatever Lis, and please don't use "hot" to describe my sister to me ever again."

"Just telling the truth," Thea shrugged. "Isn't she though Oliver," she asked looking for some backup.

Oliver glanced at Felicity looking her up and down and smiled. Felicity returned the smile.

Felicity could feel her cheeks doing a dance with the color red, and Tommy was breaking out into a sweat.

"Felicity do you want anything? A snack or a drink?" Oliver offered overstepping the question.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Here come sit down," Thea pulled Felicity to the couch with her. "Move Oliver," she scooted against him.

"So the famous Felicity is finally here. We were starting to think you were a ghost," Thea said.

"Well I'm here, in the flesh. I hope I don't disappoint."

"Oh," Thea waved her hand. "Nonsense, if we accept Tommy flaws and all, I'm sure you will fit right in, probably better than him"

"I'll be glad when Mama and Papa Queen get here, so maybe you can shut up," Tommy mumbled.

On cue they heard the front door open, and soon Moira and Robert Queen joined them in the living room.

"Well the famous Felicity Smoak," Robert said when he saw her. He shook her hand. "I've heard great things about you and that resume was very impressive. I look forward to having you at the company."

"Thank you so much Mr. Queen, and Mrs. Queen. It's a honor to be one of the applicants chosen to work at QC."

"Oh please, we're practically family. You're at my home, and we're not at the office, so please none of that Mr. and Mrs. stuff," Moira pulled her into a hug.

Wow the Queen women really must be into tight hugs. Felicity was glad to see that they were so welcoming and sweet though. That's one fear checked off the list.

"Yes," Robert agreed. "You're welcome here anytime as well. Don't be shy. Oh and make sure you stick it to Malcolm that you're working for QC instead of his company because he's too snobby to have interns."

"Oh trust me I already have," Tommy laughed.

"Are you two staying for dinner," Moira turned to Tommy and asked.

"Oh no. We're having dinner with my dad," he answered.

"Thank you for the offer though Mrs., I mean Moira," Felicity said.

"I hope your dinner goes well," Moira smiled. "Don't be nervous, it'll be fine," she whispered to Felicity before she headed for the stairs. Felicity guessed she could sense the tension in her when Malcolm was mentioned.

"Oliver will you follow me into my office? I need to talk to you," Robert called.

Felicity took Oliver's seat on the couch after he left.

"So Felicity tell me about yourself," Thea said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Any and everything," Thea responded. "Matter of fact, just come to my room. Let's get you away from Tommy for a moment."

"Oh jeez," Tommy groaned and rolled his eyes.

Felicity looked back and Tommy and laughed. She blew him a kiss and marched up the stairs with Thea.

* * *

><p>So please let me know what you think! Don't hesitate to follow, fav or review (reviews make me the happiest).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...No Oliver is not a vigilante in this story. Yes, you will definitely get Oliver's POV on different things.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop that," Tommy spat at Felicity. She had been biting on her nails and Tommy had grown tired of her pulling her hands away from her mouth like she was a child. They were in the restaurant waiting on Malcolm to arrive.<p>

"I can't help it," she whispered back. "Did he really have to buy out the entire restaurant for the night?"

They were the only people in the restaurant besides the chef, waiter and host. Really who did that beside people in movies. I wondered how much it actually cost to do that.

"He likes to be a bit dramatic," Tommy said. "Besides, he can't cook and I can't cook, so it will be best if we let the professionals handle the food if you don't want to die your first night in Starling."

"It just seems so unnecessary. I mean what are we going to talk about so that we need to be all alone?" She glanced around the room.

"Okay I'm really starting to think you think Starling City is full of mobsters, killers or something."

Tommy gestured for the waiter and ordered a drink.

"Two scotches please," he said.

"Stop watching all those crazy tv shows," he turned to her and said.

"Very funny Tommy," she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll gladly let you know that I only watch critically acclaimed shows," she shot back at him.

"I'm sure you do," Tommy said and took the drinks from the waiter. "Now here drink this, and calm your over-dramatic ass down."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh at how Tommy had just told her to stop worrying. He had such a way with words. "Thanks so much for those kind words brother," she snatched the glass from him and threw the drink back.

Tommy glared at her, "Wait why didn't that drink faze you? What have you been doing in college young lady?"

"Oh nothing," she shrugged and smiled.

Tommy was about to interrogate her some more when Malcolm walked in.

"Sorry I'm a little late," he said when he got to the table. His eyes fell on Felicity, and a smiled stretched across his face.

"Wow," he said. He brought his hands up to his mouth as if he was amazed beyond belief. "Just look at you."

Felicity looked from Malcolm to Tommy and back to Malcolm.

There was her father standing before her...the other half of her. He was tall and had a strong frame, his black hair perfectly cropped on his head. Perfect face to match the perfect tailored suit he was wearing. Tommy resembled him a lot.

He held his hands out towards her, and she grabbed them and he pulled her into a hug. "My baby girl," he whispered with tears clouding his eyes. It took her a moment to relax in his arms and reciprocate the hug. He pressed a kiss to top of her head as she wrapped my arms around him. "Hello Dad," she said. She glanced at Tommy who was giving his seal of approval head nod.

Malcolm stepped back and looked her up and down. "You're beautiful, just like your mother. I probably had a little something to do with that though," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

Felicity let out a light laugh, she didn't really now what to say.

Malcolm really couldn't believe how much Felicity had grown. He knew she would get older, but seeing her in person and just knowing that she was here to stay for a while stirred up his emotions.

"Okay let's sit, before we have an overload of emotions. We'll order food and then talk."

"So Felicity, what do you think of Starling so far?" Malcolm asked once the waiter left with their orders. He decided to start the conversation off lightly.

"From what I've seen, I really like it. It's different, and I think different is good. Tommy's been a good host, so far." She threw a smirk at him.

"Yeah Tommy knows the ins and outs, that's why I let you two have your time together before this dinner. I'm sure you didn't want your old man showing you around," he smiled.

"That would've been terrible," Tommy said. "I'll handle the tourist attractions."

"Anything you see in particular that caught your attention?" Malcolm asked.

"The museum was very nice. I really loved that."

"You had Tommy in the museum," Malcolm interjected and started laughing. "Oh that is great."

"Yeah, I could tell he hated it too. All the more reason to drag him to it," she laughed.

"Torturing me already," Tommy snorted.

"Oh, and I met the Queens. Very nice people."

"Speaking of the Queens, I don't know how I particularly feel about having you working with them, but I guess I'll manage. They're good people."

The waiter returned with their food.

"Robert told me to tease you about that too," Felicity said as she cut into her chicken. "He's says you're too snobby for interns."

"Oh he did?" Malcolm laughed. "I'm sure he's loving this. Maybe we should arrange a marriage between one of my kids and his and force our companies to merge then," he joked.

Tommy started coughing as if he was choking. "You alright kid," Malcolm asked. Felicity gave him a strange look and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, just eating a little too fast," Tommy answered once he regained composure. "I'm good."

"So what did you think of the Queens, Thea and Oliver, since they're more your age."

"Thea's really sweet, we hit it off immediately. Haven't really talked to Oliver as much, but he was really nice. I'm sure I'll get to know them both better."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of Oliver, he and Tommy are practically inseparable. Please don't let them get you into any trouble."

"Oh you know I've changed my ways Dad. I'm a good guy," he smirked. "Oliver's a different story."

"Yeah right! We'll see," Malcolm said.

"I thought we were here for Lis, not gang up on Tommy night," Tommy said.

"Awww big bro it's okay," Felicity pulled at his ear.

Malcolm's gaze lingered a little on Felicity before he spoke again. "Felicity I'm so happy you're here. I know we haven't spent that much time together over the years, and I want to change that starting now," Malcolm sat forward and grabbed her hand. "I'm really sorry for that. I want to know you...my daughter. I want to know everything you like and hate. I want to know your dreams, how you envision your life turning out. Everything."

Felicity looked up in his pleading eyes. "I want that too. That's why I came earlier than my internship start date. I want to get to know you, and Tommy even more. We'll have at least five months together."

"Here I got this for you," Malcolm reached in his coat jacket and pulled out a long black box. "Open it," he reached it to her.

She popped open the box and there was a gold diamond pendant necklace. "It's beautiful," she said as she ran her fingers over it.

"Do I get a gift?" Tommy asked. Felicity and Malcolm looked at him. "Just kidding," he laughed. "Carry own."

"I figured you would like it. See it as sort of a welcome to Starling gift." He reached in his pockets again. "There's also this." He pulled out some keys and a credit card. "You need transportation while you're here, can't have Tommy chauffeuring you around everywhere."

"I don't mind," Tommy said. "That way I can keep an eye on her at all times," he said through gritted teeth.

"Also," Malcolm continued while ignoring Tommy, "You need money. I want to make sure you don't want for anything."

"Thank you," she said. "You didn't have to do all this. It's too much really. I'm not materialistic."

"I wanted too. It's nothing. Don't think of it as me buying your affection, just think of it as me making sure you have everything you need while here."

"So what kind of car is it? If it's better than mines I'm stealing it."

* * *

><p>"So how was your first day in the great Starling City?" Tommy asked.<p>

"It was great." Felicity plopped down on the couch beside Tommy. She pulled her legs under her, and propped her elbow on his shoulder. They were back at Tommy's place after dinner getting ready to watch a horror movie together; something bloody and freaky that Tommy had picked.

"Let's see. I got to torture you in the museum, a diamond necklace, and a brand new car. So I would say it was pretty damn good."

"Didn't you leave something or someone out?"

"Oh yeah," she snapped her fingers. "The Queens, especially Thea and Oliver."

"Wow Lis wow! I might have to ship you back."

"I'm just kidding," she laughed. "Loosen up."

"Look this is different for me. I now have to watch out for you in this city. You're my responsibility now."

"Oh God, you make me sound like a little girl," she said.

"I'm not trying to make it seem like that," he sighed. "I'm just saying that I have to put on the big brother role now. You know I love you, I'm just looking out for you."

Felicity kissed Tommy on the cheek. "I know, and I hear you. I love you too. I'll try my best to stay out of trouble." Seeing Tommy so protective was adorable though. She had to admit that she longed for something like that growing up; now she had it. Hopefully he wouldn't be too extreme with it.

Tommy cut his eyes at her, "Don't play like that Lis."

"Sorry," she laughed. It was too good of a moment to pass up. She had to take a shot at Tommy since he was being so serious.

The sound of her phone vibrating on the table next to the couch made her jump.

"You're jumping and we haven't even started watching the movie yet."

"Shut up," she mumbled as she checked her phone.

"Who is that?" Tommy asked when he saw her smiling.

"Just Thea, calm down," she shook her head.

"It begins," he rolled his eyes. He snatched the phone from her and blocked her from getting it back. "What does she want?"

Tommy quickly scrolled thought the text before Felicity finally snatched it back from him.

"She doesn't want anything," he said.

"You jerk," Felicity punched him in the arm.

"We're hanging out tomorrow," she said. "And don't worry. We aren't doing anything crazy. Gosh I wonder if Oliver acts like this with Thea."

"As a matter of fact he does," he stated.

"Just shut up and start the movie Tommy."

* * *

><p>Felicity woke up the next morning, pretty pleased with how her first day in Starling turned out. The day before had been quite interesting. To her surprise the dinner went much better than she expected. Malcolm had been easy to talk to, and she didn't feel forced at all during the dinner. Today she was going to spend time with Thea; shopping and whatever else they could get into.<p>

She could hear Tommy taking one of his 30 minute showers. After brushing her teeth, she didn't bother changing out of her pajamas, so she just threw her thin robe over her shorts and tank top paired with her fuzzy slippers and lazily walked in the kitchen to find food. She didn't notice Oliver was in the apartment.

Oliver watched Felicity as she pulled open the refrigerator. She pulled out a water bottle and slammed the door shut. She turned around and finally laid eyes on him, mischievous smirk on his face.

For some reason Felicity Smoak intrigued him. She was cute to say the least. He hated how he really didn't get a chance to talk to her yesterday, before his dad pulled him away. He wanted to know more about her; so that was on his list of things to do. He really couldn't believe Tommy had a younger sister. Getting to know a new Merlyn would be very interesting.

"Oh my God," she jumped. "I definitely didn't see you sitting there. You scared me."

"I see," he smirked. "Sorry, even though it was fun watching your disgust with Tommy's eating situation."

"It's really disgusting. I don't see how he lives. There is absolutely no food in there."

"By mooching off of us," he said.

"Right," she laughed. For some reason she felt really naked once the silence crept in, and she realized she was dressed a little on the skimpy side. She closed the robe on her, "So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting on Tommy. We have to go look at something."

"Oh ok," she shifted on her feet.

"Here have one of my pastries," he patted the stool next to him. "Come chat with me."

"No I'm fine, I'll just get something else."

"There is nothing else," he laughed. "Come on. They gave me extra anyway. The barista has a crush on me so..."

"Oh, and I'm sure you're used to that," she sat beside him.

"I will be very offended if you don't take it," he pushed it towards her, until she finally picked it up. "Oh, and the crush doesn't faze me," he shrugged. "She's not my type."

"What's your type?" She asked after taking a bite of the pastry.

"Don't know. Nobody's quite caught my attention just yet," he shrugged.

"Is this Tommy's coffee," she pointed to the second cup in front if him.

"Yeah, you should totally drink it," Oliver grinned.

"That's what I was thinking," she laughed.

"So how did the dinner go? He asked, referencing her dinner with Malcolm.

"It went really good actually. I could tell he's very serious about getting to know me, and spending time together. So I'm really looking forward to it."

"That's good. I really hope you two hit it off. I can already tell you and Tommy are pretty close. Family is very important, you need family no matter how dysfunctional it is."

"Wise words Mr. Queen."

"I can't believe Tommy's little sister is finally in Starling City."

"Yes, and I don't really know if Starling City is really ready for a girl mixed with Smoak and Merlyn," she smiled. "That's a lot to handle."

Oliver eyed her over his coffee cup, "Well I will have to say it should be interesting. I'm looking forward to finding out."

"So tell me about your mom," he leaned back in the chair.

"Well her name is Donna. She's an interior decorator, so she does a lot of work for the different hotels and casinos in Vegas."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah it is. You meet a lot of interesting people in that line of work. Anyway, she's like the coolest person ever. We have a great relationship," she said.

Oliver nodded, "I can see you're very fond of her. That's great."

"Yeah she's the best." Felicity decided to ask him a couple of questions. "What about your parents? From the little I gathered, they seem very sweet."

"Yeah, they're alright," he laughed. "No, but seriously, my mom is the most caring person I know. She just has a love for people you know. My dad is the hard ass. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, but he's very career driven, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, I see," Felicity nodded. "So are you going to work for the company one day."

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know just yet. It's kind of complicated."

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of options, so I wouldn't stress."

He looked at her and smiled. "How excited are you about working at QC?'

"Very!" She exclaimed. "I'm nervous as well though. QC is very intimidating."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. My mom and dad both raved about your resume and skills. I'm sure they'll be offering you a job before the internship is even over."

"Really, you think so?"

"Yep," he leaned in and whispered. "I might have even sneaked a little peek at your resume beforehand, and I was thoroughly impressed. I told them, I was like you have to choose this girl."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really Felicity."

"So I owe you my debt and gratitude for getting the internship?" she asked.

"I mean if you want to say all of that, then yes. You owe me everything," he laughed.

"Oh, how will I ever repay you," she teased.

Tommy got out the shower and heard talking and laughing. He walked in the kitchen and saw Oliver and Felicity.

"What's all this?" He asked.

Oliver looked up and cut off his smile. "Just getting to know your sister." Tommy looked over the both of them and said nothing.

"Tommy why isn't there any food here?" Felicity asked.

"Because I forgot to go shopping before you got here," he said. Tommy looked over her clothes when she got up out the chair. He decided not to say anything in front of Oliver. "I'll go shopping for groceries later on today sometime."

"Dude did you eat my food?" Tommy asked when he looked in the bag where the wasn't even a crumb left.

"Felicity did," he pointed at her.

"No I didn't," she said, and tried to wipe crumbs that she knew were around her mouth.

"You ass. You know I went and got those pastries for Felicity and me this morning," he yelled at Oliver. "The coffee too, I should literally kick your ass."

"They weren't yours?" Felicity asked Oliver. He laughed and shook his head no.

"You liar," she laughed. "So you made that story up?"

"No it's a partially true story, the girl does have a crush on me. I just lied about the actually going to get it part."

She looked at Tommy who had a look of disgust on his face.

"What man?" Oliver asked. "At least I made sure Felicity was fed."

Tommy balled the bag up and threw it at him. Felicity tried to cover her mouth to hide her laughter, but it was pointless.

"He did Tommy, so he's definitely alright in my book now. I like him."

"Yeah your sister is great. I think I like her better than you already," Oliver looked at Felicity and smiled.

"Hey at least the food was good Tommy, I definitely appreciate that."

"Lis," Tommy warned.

"I'm going to shower while you two sort through your little bromance argument," she slipped off.

* * *

><p>"You two are still here, I figured you would be gone."<p>

"Nope, your brother here didn't want to leave until he saw you leave with Thea." Oliver said.

"Really Tommy?" she huffed.

Tommy looked up from the kitchen. He was eating a sandwich he had scrambled together. She couldn't help but laugh at his struggle breakfast.

"What's so funny Lis?" He annoyingly asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she sat by Oliver on the couch and looked at him and laughed.

Oliver looked over Felicity who had on an Aztec print romber and ankle boots. Her hair was straight and it flowed over her shoulders. He quickly diverted his eyes once she looked at him again.

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Felicity said. Oliver eyes inadvertently traveled up her legs as she walked in front of him. He cleared his throat and sat back.

"It's Thea," Felicity announced.

"Oh great," Tommy yelled.

"Oh my gosh," Thea squealed. "I saw the car."

"It's nice right," Felicity matched Thea's squeal.

"Hey Tommy," Thea waved once she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Thea, and I'm going to warn you now, don't have Felicity doing crazy stuff."

"Oh shut up Tommy, we're not little kids. I know not to break the law unlike you and Oliver," she responded.

"Hey don't put me in this, I didn't say anything," Oliver said from the couch. "Besides that was ages ago."

"Tommy will you please stop overreacting, gosh! Oliver make him stop," Felicity sat down beside him.

"I'm trying to stay out of it," he held his hands up. He leaned back and thee his arm around wand whispered in her ear. "You know he's still pissed about me eating his food."

"That was priceless though," she grinned at him.

"Hey little miss Cheshire Cat," Tommy called Felicity. "Can I talk to you for a moment in here?"

"Uh oh," Oliver laughed knocking his arm against hers.

"Tommy, if this is another mini lecture, I don't want to hear it." Felicity whispered when she got in the kitchen.

"Look, I'm just looking out..."

"Just looking out for me, I know," she cut him off. "You've only said it 50 times since I've gotten here and I've only been here a day and a half.

"Look Lis, I'm sorry okay," he sighed.

"Thank you," she turned on her heels. "Thea are you ready to go?"

* * *

><p>"Your sister's really nice man, I like her," Oliver said once he got in the car with Tommy.<p>

Tommy turned and narrowed his eyes at Oliver. "What?" Oliver asked with confusion.

"Don't play with me man," he warned.

"Dude calm down," Oliver laughed. "I'm just saying she's a cool girl. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Yeah okay, stick to McKenna,"

"What does she have to do with this? She's history. You don't see me throwing Laurel's name at you."

"Just make sure you heard what I said," Tommy told him. "You know how you are."

"I'm a changed man," Oliver assured him. "Just drive and stop being so dramatic."

Oliver laughed to himself at how Tommy was not handling the big brother role well at all. Oliver couldn't fault him though, he was the same way with Thea. Well he wouldn't exactly say the same way because Tommy seemed a bit extreme. Oliver hadn't known Felicity for a long amount of time, but from what he had gathered, he had a very good opinion of her. She was pretty and smart, not like normal girls her and Thea's age. Thea had a good head on her shoulders too, so he really hopes they would hit it off, which it seems like they already did.

* * *

><p>The weeks in Starling City were flying by and Felicity was really liking it there. Her relationship with Malcolm was growing stronger, with the time they spent together. She had grown close with Thea and Oliver as well; Felicity, Oliver, Thea and Tommy was a nice little posse. Tommy was still doing his overprotective brother antics, which didn't look like they would stop anytime soon. Which is why she hadn't told Tommy she was going out with this guy she had met while with Thea one day.<p>

Oliver was at Club X, sitting at the table with McKenna when he spotted a girl that looked a lot like Felicity. He did a double take and shook his head to make sure he was seeing right. Yeah it was definitely her.

"What's the matter?" McKenna asked.

"Excuse me for one moment, I see someone I know." He got up from the table and marched over to her. As he got closer he noticed the guy she was with. Oliver didn't like his look; his look just screamed sneaky.

"Felicity?!" He called her name once he got up on her.

"Oliver!" She jumped when she turned and saw him.

"Can I speak with you a moment?" He asked.

"Is there a problem," the guy asked standing up.

"Nothing that concerns you," Oliver stepped in the guys face.

"Okay, Jeff I'll be right back."

"Felicity," Oliver sang as he pulled her off to the side by her elbow. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I came out with Jeff, who I met a couple of weeks ago. Just to hang out, that's all."

"Well Tommy seems to think you're with Thea back at our house," he responded.

"I know, I didn't tell him because he would freak. There's no need to introduce him to Jeff, hell I don't even know if I like him yet."

"But you're at a nightclub with him," Oliver snorted.

"You're here with McKenna," she glanced towards her at the table. "And I very distinctly remember you saying she was old news."

"Okay that's not important, and don't try to turn this on me. Now back to you." His voice trailed off because he had just had the chance to look at her dress. She had on a black strappy dress. "You look nice by the way."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"But again," he regained focus. "I don't know how I feel about you being here. I know how Tommy and Malcolm would feel though."

"Ugh, don't tell them," she groaned.

"Okay I'm not going to tell, but be careful," he sternly said.

"I will, I'm not stupid," she said before she marched off.

* * *

><p>Felicity didn't know why, but for some reason she just was not feeling the vibe Jeff was giving off. He kept trying to pump her full of alcohol, and grope her. Just great, the first guy she meets in Starling is a bust. It was safe to say she was ready to go. She was standing on the wall with a drink in her hand, while Jeff was desperately trying to kiss her. "Will you stop," she groaned and pushed him back with her arm.<p>

He sighed like a big sigh like a spoiled child.

"I'm just going to head home, this isn't working," she said and sat her drink down. "I'm calling a cab." She grabbed her clutch and starting to walk off.

"Wait a minute," Jeff pulled her back towards him. "You owe me a dance," he wrapped his arms around her.

"No I don't," she pushed against him.

"Oliver what do you keep glancing back at," McKenna asked. She had grown tired of calling his name and trying to keep his attention. "This is exactly why we didn't work before. You're too busy looking at other women." Oliver's attention had not on McKenna at all the night. Frankly he didn't know why he had agreed to go out with her again anyway.

He looked back again and saw the guy up against Felicity on the wall groping her as she was pushing him off.

"You know what McKenna you're right, I'll see you around." He got up and ran over to Felicity.

He brushed past her and grabbed the dude by the collar throwing him against the wall. "You can't keep your hands to yourself?" He asked.

"We're just having a good time man," the guy said before Oliver pushed his arm against his throat cutting off his airway.

"Well your good time is over, now get lost." He shoved the guy towards the ground. He got up and ran off, clenching his throat.

"Come on," Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her out of the club. He opened the car door for her and she slid in.

"Thanks," she said when he got in the car.

"You're welcome," he said and started the car. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. That was definitely a bust."

"Some dudes are just jerks, and don't worry I won't tell Tommy," he said.

"Oh thank God, he would lock me in the house," she let out a sigh of relief.

"I would help him too," he smirked at her.

* * *

><p>When they got to the mansion, Oliver opened the door and let Felicity walk in.<p>

"Hey how did it go..." Thea's voice trailed off once she saw Oliver walk in behind her.

"Oliver," she forced a smile.

"Thea," he mimicked her.

"I'm just going to go get out of these clothes," Felicity said and ran up the stairs.

Thea slipped off behind Felicity, leaving before Oliver could say anything.

"He did what?" Thea exclaimed when Felicity told her about it. "I should've been there. Ugh I feel terrible."

"I told you not to come, so it's not your fault. Oliver handled it anyway."

"I'm sure he gave you a lecture."

"Actually he didn't. I was surprised," Felicity shrugged.

"Oh I'm sure he has some sort of agenda then," Thea mumbled.

"I don't think so," Felicity laughed.

"Anyway, we are only going out together from now own," Thea demanded.

"I totally agree."

* * *

><p>"Gosh you are literally like a ninja. I never see or hear you coming," Felicity said when Oliver walked in the kitchen. She had gone to the kitchen to get a snack, while she looked over her QC handbook.<p>

"Sorry, don't mean to keep scaring you. What are you doing," he asked.

"Just looking over some QC stuff. Tomorrow is the first day. So at noon tomorrow, I will be a temporary QC employee."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're excited. I might have to come by the office tomorrow and check you out."

He grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and leaned against the door looking at Felicity.

"Quit," Felicity mumbled.

"Quit what?"

"Staring at me. I feel like you're judging," she said

"Oh I'm definitely the last person to judge. I'm just making sure you're alright."

"I'm fine really, I promise," she smiled. She turned on the stool to face him. "But in all seriousness, I thank you. You didn't have to come to my aid. I really appreciate it."

"Yes I did. You're like..."

"Please don't say you see my like a little sister," she groaned.

"No," he hung his head and laughed. "That's definitely not what I was going to say."

"Good! Because Tommy is certainly enough."

They both fell silent. Felicity looked up at him. "So how do you see me?"

The corner of his lips turned up. "Just know it's not in a brotherly sister way," he walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Felicity," he said softly.

Felicity just sat there stunned. Oliver was halfway out of the door when her mouth finally decided to work and she barely spoke above a whisper, "Goodnight Oliver." He turned and flashed a smile and walked off.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a little over the place. I just really wanted to get the introductions out of the way and speed things up a little; giving you a little peek at Oliver and Felicity. Hope you like!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was busy on the computer working on the first assignment she was given. Orientation went smoothly and She did not expect to have her own personal office, it was small, but still how many interns were that lucky? She and another guy named Henry were the only interns for the technology department. The other eight interns were sprinkled over the other departments. She was completely oblivious that someone was standing in her doorway.

Oliver watched Felicity as she chewed on her red pen, and her manicured nails sped over the keys at the speed of lightning. He leaned against the door frame and knocked.

"Felicity Smoak," he knocked.

"Yes," she answered without looking up, red pen clenched between her teeth.

"Oliver," she snatched the pen out of her mouth and smiled when she finally looked up. "How long were you standing there?"

"Not long, but look at you miss corporate woman," he walked in. "I see you're in your business attire. You look nice."

"Thanks," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my mom, so I decided to stop by and see you on my way out." He reached his hand from behind his back and reached her a small gift bag. "I also got you this."

"Oliver you didn't have to get me anything," she said.

"I know, but I thought you might like it."

She walked around the desk and grabbed the bag. "Okay, let's see here." She pulled out a coffee mug and read the writing on it, _"Have you tried turning it off and on again?" _ A grin stretched across her face.

"You like it," he asked, matching her grin.

"Yes, Oliver this is great," she hugged him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thank you," she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome. I thought it was kind of funny because I know how challenged people are with technology, and I'm speaking from experience."

She sat on the edge of her desk in front of him.

"Would you believe me if I said I already had a call like that today?"

"No way," he laughed.

"I sure did," she nodded.

"So have Tommy and Malcolm been by already," he asked.

"I'm going to lunch with Malcolm, but Tommy came by and bought me those flowers over there," she pointed to the corner of her desk.

"Oh, I assumed they were from your secret admirer," he teased.

"I don't have one of those," she replied. "Unless you know something I don't know."

"Nope I don't know anything."

"If you say so," she eyed him. "Oh Thea came by."

"Of course," he rolled her eyes. "She probably skipped class."

"No she didn't, she's in class right now."

"Good."

"Knock, knock," a voice called. They looked at the door and saw Malcolm who was holding a vase of flowers.

"Hey Dad," Felicity said.

"Hey, am I interrupting something," he asked while looking suspiciously at Oliver.

"Nope, come on in," Felicity said.

"These are for you," he reached her the vase and kissed her on the cheek.

"They're nice. I can add Tommy's flowers to them."

"Queen," Malcolm turned his attention to Oliver. "How have you been? I haven't seen you around in awhile."

"I've been good," Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. "How about you?"

"The same, just busy you know. Trying to keep up with Felicity and all."

"Oh God," Felicity murmured.

Oliver and Malcolm both let out a stiff laugh that led to awkward silence and glances.

"Well I should go, and let you two get to your lunch," Oliver said after awhile. "Good seeing you Malcolm," he patted him on the shoulder.

"See you later Felicity," he smiled.

"Bye Oliver," she waved as he left out.

"What was Queen doing here?" Malcolm asked after he left.

"Well his family does own the company," Felicity said.

"You know what I mean."

"He just came by to see how I was doing, and bought me a little office warming gift."

"Uh huh," Malcolm mumbled.

"Why do you and Tommy keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You get all bent out of shape when Oliver is around me."

"You just have to watch out for Oliver," he warned.

"He's only being nice. It's nothing like that; we're just friends."

"Stay like that," Malcolm said.

"Anyway," Felicity rolled her eyes. "I'm starving, so can we get food now?"

* * *

><p>Felicity walked into the apartment and kicked her heels off at the door.<p>

"Hello to you too," Tommy looked up from the couch.

She threw her hand up at him, and grabbed her heels and marched to her room.

"Hurry up so we won't be late to dinner," he yelled behind her.

Today was one hell of a day. Her first day at QC was busy, which she didn't mind and quite frankly she enjoyed that. The day however took a turn during lunch with Malcolm.

He decided to use their lunch as a sort of blind date arrangement. He had some guy named Ray Palmer meet them at the restaurant. It only took 10 minutes for Felicity to read him as a cocky and arrogant individual. He was apparently over the applied science division at Merlyn Global, and Malcolm just knew he would be a perfect for Felicity. She could already see how he wanted her to get with Ray and run MG along with Tommy one day. Felicity was pissed. Time she thought she was gaining ground in her relationship with Malcolm, he pulls a stunt like that. Now she had to get ready to go to dinner with the Queens, that Malcolm insisted on.

"Lis will you hurry up," Tommy banged on her door sometime later.

"I'm coming," she yelled at him.

"Well I'll be in the car waiting."

Felicity finally found the silver flats she was searching for and threw them on. She ran her hands through her curls and hurried outside so Tommy could stop honking the horn.

She plopped down in the passenger seat and crossed her arms.

"What's with the stick up your ass?" Tommy looked at her and asked.

"Your father Malcolm," she huffed.

Tommy started laughing. The annoyance in her voice was hilarious.

"What did my father do?" He asked.

"Set me up on a blind basically."

"Oh," Tommy said.

"Oh?!" Felicity repeated. "You knew about it?" She punched him in the arm.

"Ow! I'm driving here," he rubbed his arm.

"Did you know?"

"Yes okay, he mentioned it to me."

She threw herself back in the seat. "I can't believe this shit. I'm not about to be pawned off."

"Calm down Felicity."

"No I will not. You're not the one getting basically shipped with someone like we're back in colonial times."

"That's because I'm with Laurel," he remarked.

"Oh please, I've seen you with Laurel twice since I've been in town. That's some great relationship."

"What does that have to do with Ray anyway? I personally think he's a nice guy, and this is coming from your big brother so you should listen."

"Oh whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Just don't talk to me and when we get to the mansion, and I'll put on a fake smile for you and Malcolm then."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Thea asked once Felicity walked in her room. "It's all over your face."<p>

"I need a drink," she plopped down on the bed.

"Uh oh! Was QC that bad?" Thea went to her closet and pulled a bottle out of her stash. She said she kept the stash in case of emergencies and she wouldn't have to go downstairs.

"No QC was great."

Thea handed Felicity a glass and scooted closer to her. Felicity gave Thea all the details.

"Ray Palmer, that name sounds familiar. Maybe I've seen him at a gala or something."

"Probably," Felicity shrugged. "I'm sure he's at all of them since he's so perfect."

Thea laughed and shook her head. "Our parents are the best," she held her glass.

"Thea," Oliver knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"I was summoned to come get you and Felicity," he said when he peeked in the room.

"Okay, we'll be down."

"Felicity you okay?" He asked once he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll have to tell you later," she stood up. "Now I need to work on my fake happy face and smile."

"Malcolm is grooming her to marry Ray Palmer," Thea laughed. "Apparently Tommy is in on it too."

"Ray Palmer? That's the stuffy dude who throws his accomplishments in every conversation," Oliver laughed.

"I knew he sounded familiar. Yeah you two would never work," Thea said.

Felicity groaned as she walked over to the mirror and practiced a couple of smiles. "How's this one?" She turned around and asked.

"It's perfect," he laughed.

"There they are," Moira said as they descended down the stairs. Felicity spotted Malcolm standing by Robert laughing and talking over a glass of scotch.

"You're smile has already worn off," Oliver whispered as they walked in the dining room.

"I'm trying," she whispered back.

"Try harder," he pulled her chair out so she could sit down.

She flashed a smile at him as he sat beside her and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Lis, you still pissed at me?" Tommy asked as he sat on the other side of her.

Felicity looked down and her clothes and starting smoothing them over, ignoring Tommy.

"Tommy you're a certified jerk," Thea remarked.

Oliver choked on his water laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny." Tommy threw a look at Oliver.

"So Felicity, how was your first day at QC? I hope it went well." Moira addressed her after they had been eating in silence for awhile.

"It went well. I stayed busy most of the day, which I enjoyed."

"I like that. A hard worker," Moira smiled.

"Just grateful for the opportunity."

"So Felicity, I heard you met Ray Palmer today," Robert said.

Felicity dropped her fork in the plate, and Thea coughed on her water.

"Poker face," Oliver whispered.

Tommy covered his mouth tho hide the grin spreading over his face.

"Yeah, she did," Malcolm answered for her. "They hit it off so well."

Felicity's head shot around to Malcolm as the lie just rolled off his tongue. That was definitely a lie. Felicity had already decided she hated Ray.

"What did you think of him?" Robert asked her.

"I think I'll need more than an hour lunch break to figure out a person as complex as Ray."

"He's a great catch Felicity. I hope you take the chance to get to know him. He'll be lucky to have you too," Moira smiled.

Felicity matched Moira smiled with a fake one of her own. Someone please change the subject.

"So Oliver, since I saw you at QC today. I hope that means you're about to start working for the company," Malcolm said.

That wasn't the topic Felicity would've chosen to go for next. Felicity looked over at Oliver and she could feel him tense instantly up.

"Well we are definitely hoping the same thing Malcolm," Robert said.

"I think it's the perfect time. What's the hold up?"

"Yes, inquiring minds want to know son," Robert said.

"Well taking over a company isn't exactly like riding a bike you know that dad." he snapped. "When I make my decision, I will let you all know, but until then stop asking me about it."

"Uh oh," Tommy mumbled as he sipped his drink.

"Oliver!" Moira

"I'm sorry mom. May I be excused?"

He pushed away from the table before anyone could respond and threw his napkin on his plate.

Well this dinner turned out lovely, Felicity thought to herself...just lovely.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from Oliver?" Felicity asked Tommy. They had been back at the apartment for awhile after that awkward dinner.<p>

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" Felicity hadn't said one word to Tommy since before the dinner.

"Look stupid, just answer the question," she pushed him in the head.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Oh my God! What the hell? It's a simple yes or no question."

"Yeah, I heard from him. He's fine," Tommy finally answered.

"Whatever. Goodnight." Felicity threw her hand up and went to her room and closed the door.

Felicity snuggled under her covers and decided to text Oliver.

Are_ you alright?_

_Yeah I am. Thanks._

_Maybe we should work on your poker face next._

_I think you're right. Maybe you can teach me._

_I'll be glad to help._

_Thanks for checking on me. Now go to sleep. You're a working woman now._

_Goodnight Oliver Queen.  
><em>

_Goodnight Felicity Smoak._

* * *

><p>Felicity was sitting on the couch was Extreme Cheapstakes, finishing a bowl of ice cream in her lap It was such a stupid show, but it really fascinated her at how extreme the people were. She always wondered if it was real or just fake. She really hoped it was fake because she hated to think that there were people in the world who actually lived like that.<p>

A knock on the door made her have to reluctantly peel herself off the couch. She looked through the peephole and saw Oliver. It had been a couple of weeks since she had seen him after the blowup at his house.

"Oliver, hey!" She said when she opened the door.

"Hey. I thought you were with Thea tonight?"

"Nope. She ditched me for her date with Roy."

"Ugh Roy," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Roy's a nice guy."

"I know, but I'm not suppose to like anybody my sister dates," he smiled.

"I see." She plopped down on the couch.

"Where's Tommy? He told me to meet him over here."

"Went to get food; he should be on his way back. What are you meeting him for?"

"He wants me to help him plan some big thing for Laurel."

"Oh maybe he's going to propose," Felicity said.

Oliver looked over at her and the both erupted in laughter. They both knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

She picked her bowl back up and crossed her legs under her.

"Good one," he said, and peeked in her ice cream bowl.

"What?" She mumbled with the spoon in her mouth.

"Dessert before dinner, huh?"

"Yes."

Didn't your parents teach you better than that?" he teased

"Ugh parents. They are not my favorite people right now," she scoffed."

"You know what? I agree," he sighed.

"Want some? I think we both deserve it after the last couple of weeks with our parents," she referenced the horrible dinner that they had at the Queens.

"Well when you put it like that, I can't refuse."

"Ok well follow me into the kitchen," she grinned. "I'm done with that bowl, but I need more."

"Wait! What kind do you have? Your taste might be horrible."

"I'm offended by that. I have the best kind, cookies and cream." She held the carton up.

"My kind of woman," he smiled.

She looked for another bowl and couldn't find one.

"So all of the bowls are currently washing, so here." She handed him a spoon. "We'll just eat out of the carton."

"That's what I do anyway," he shrugged.

"So you wanna talk about the blowup with your Dad? I haven't seen you since." She pulled herself up on the counter, while Oliver leaned on it.

Oliver stabbed at the ice cream, "Not really," he shrugged.

"Good because that will led to me talking about Malcolm and Tommy, and that's just a headache in itself."

"Right so let's just enjoy the ice cream."

"I agree," she clicked her spoon against his. He looked up at her and smiled.

* * *

><p>Tommy unlocked the door and heard laughing and talking in the kitchen. He saw Felicity sitting on the counter with her knee pressed against Oliver's arm. The grin on their faces were wide as ever and they were too close for his liking.<p>

"What's all in the fun in here," he asked.

"Oh here's the party pooper," Felicity mumbled and hopped down.

"Just eating ice cream, and waiting on you bud," Oliver slapped him on the arm.

Tommy sat the food on the counter as Felicity threw the empty carton away and washed the spoons.

"I'll leave you two to your business. I'm going to go fill my mind with more mindless reality television. Maybe I'll become a mindless girl that no one wants," she waved her hand behind her as she left the kitchen.

"So, what am I helping you with," Oliver asked once he tore his eyes away from Felicity.

"What were you and Felicity so cozy about?" Tommy asked, after he made sure Felicity's door was closed.

"Please don't start this," Oliver said, rubbing his forehead.

"Look you need to stay away from her. I'm warning you."

Oliver let out a half laugh, "Man all I'm doing is talking to her. Last I checked there's no harm in that."

"You know how you are Oliver."

"I said all we are doing is talking. Something you should try doing," Oliver responded.

"Oh so you know more about my sister than me now?" Tommy got defensive. He stood directly in Oliver's face.

"You know what man," Oliver let out a disgusted laugh and held his hands up. "Since you don't want me around your sister, how about I just leave? Whatever you needed help with, you can do it on your own."

Oliver brushed past Tommy and stormed out the door.

Felicity came out the room about an hour later. Tommy was sitting on the couch. "Where's Oliver?" She asked.

"He left," he said without looking up.

Felicity could sense something was off. "Is everything alright?"

"Yep," he simply stated.

"If you say so," Felicity grabbed a water bottle out the fridge and started walking back to her room.

"I don't want you getting wrapped up in Oliver," he said.

Felicity stopped in her tracks. "What?" she laughed.

"You heard me," Tommy said.

Before she got a chance to say anything else Malcolm walked through the door. No knocking, or calling, just come right through the front door/

"We just keep having visitors today, huh?" she remarked.

"Felicity, we need to talk," Malcolm said.

"Ugh, about what?"

"About how you've been acting the last couple of weeks."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "Fine, talk," she said.

Felicity sat in the corner of the couch, legs tucked under her as she listened to Malcolm tell her why she had the wrong attitude about Ray and just about everything. Tommy added his little yes remarks in agreement to what Malcolm was saying and Felicity shot him death glares every chance she got.

"If I remember correctly, this isn't what I came to Starling City for. I thought I came to get closer to you and Tommy, while learning at QC, but apparently I was wrong. Apparently I came to Starling City's edition of the bachelor," she yelled.

"Quit being dramatic Felicity."

"How is that being dramatic?"

"Because it is." Malcolm sat by her on the couch and grabbed her hand. "Sweetie you're 21 and will be graduating at the end of the year; it's time to think about your future. You're a Merlyn and that comes with a lot of responsibility."

"Okay Dad, I hear you. You're obviously hell bent on ignoring anything I say." At that point Felicity was just tired of arguing. It was like she was talking to a brick wall, and nothing was getting through to him.

Malcolm sighed and stood up, kissing her on cheek. "Just listen to what I'm saying Lis. You need to start putting forth a better effort."

She nodded and he grabbed his coat and left.

"Lis," Tommy called.

"I don't want to hear anything from you Tommy," she said, annoyingly.

"Look just give everything some thought."

"You know what Tommy, you're nothing but his yes man," she shot at him.

"I'm just looking out for you," he said.

"How? Cause the only thing you've done since I've been here is be overprotective by telling me who I can and can't talk to...who I should date, and what I should do with my life."

She got up and went to her room and pulled out a duffle bag and threw some clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked once he saw her packing.

"Until you decide that you want to be my brother and not father 2.0, I'm going to stay at the Queen mansion with Thea." She grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

"Okay, cut the shit Felicity and come back," Tommy said.

"No, I'm serious. Just leave me alone for right now," she marched towards the door and snatched it open. "Oh and don't worry, I'll try not to talk to Oliver," she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Oliver finally walked in the mansion around 11 that night. He had driven around trying to clear his head after his argument with Oliver.<p>

"Oliver, can you come in here?" Robert yelled when he heard Oliver come in the house.

"Yeah Dad?" Oliver asked when he walked in. He wasn't in the best mood right now, especially with the little argument he had with Tommy. He was very irritable and annoyed.

"Sit down son, I need to talk to you."

Oliver sighed and sat across from Robert.

"Look, it's time to start thinking of your future. Quit spending time with these girls that will never amount to anything, and find one that you see a future with."

"Sorry, if I don't want to marry the first girl that wants to become a Queen."

"Oliver, that's bullshit. What happened with McKenna? She's a nice girl," Robert said.

"She's not the one for me," Oliver shrugged.

"Oliver it's time for you to grow up."

Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes. He already knew where this conversation was headed unfortunately. It was the same rodeo every time. "You're 24 years old and you haven't made any more progress since you were 18. You need to start working for the family business," Robert lectured.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood to have this conversation tonight."

"Well when do you want to have it? You brush it off every time I bring it up. What is the holdup son?"

"I'm so sorry that I'm not in a rush to become you," Oliver shot at him.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'm not looking forward to working all day everyday. Leaving my wife and kids alone at home, missing pageants, soccer games and awards. I'm not looking forward to going out of town on business trips that always lead to more pleasure than business."

"Oliver," Robert called.

"No I'm not done. I thought I was fortunate to grow up in a house that had both parents, until I got a little older and realized that I never really did. Do you know how many times Thea cried because she missed you, or how Mom had to fake being happy all the time to save face. I can clearly remember her being upset a lot more times than not. So I'm sorry if I don't want to run QC and just become another version of you."

"You listen to me right now," Robert banged on his desk. "I know I might not have been the perfect father, but I was always there whenever you needed me."

"Really?" Oliver scoffed. "A father needs to do more than buy the latest gadgets, and throw money around to actually be considered a father."

"Oliver..."

Oliver cut him off before he could keep talking, "You know what Dad, I'm done with this conversation. Oliver stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

He decided to go out back to the garden area. He needed some fresh air. He opened the door and saw a figure outside leaning against the gate.

"Felicity," he placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. I didn't notice your car out front." She turned and looked at him, he looked in her eyes and saw they were clouded with tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she sniffed. "I'm just going to go back inside."

"Felicity wait," he grabbed her hand. "You're crying, so you're not fine."

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, a tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing," she tucked her some of curls behind her ear, then wiped at her eyes. The wind was giving a slight breeze, and her curls were blowing everywhere.

"Don't lie. You wouldn't be standing out here if something wasn't wrong. I can clearly see something's bothering you," he said.

She looked him up and down, "Looks like something is bothering you too."

Oliver walked over and leaned against the gate and faced Felicity. "That's not important right now," he shrugged. He placed his hand over one of hers that gripped the rail. Her eyes fell down to their touching skin and she looked back up into his ice blue eyes. "Come on Lis, you know you can talk to me. Seriously what's wrong? Do I need to call Tommy?"

"Oh God no," she sniffed. "It's just I had a big argument with Malcolm and Tommy. That's why I came over here to stay, I just had to get away from that Merlyn side for awhile."

"Is Thea sleep?"

"What?" She looked at him confused. "Yeah why," she answered.

"Come with me," Oliver said.

Felicity was still standing there confused.

"Put some clothes on and come with me. I'll take your mind off things."

"Oliver you don't have to do that, I don't..."

"Nope," he cut her off. "I want to. I think we both need some fresh air. Now go change out your pajamas and meet me out front." He walked off leaving Felicity standing there. It was after midnight, so where could they be going at this time. She put out some jeans, a plain shirt and combat boots. She grabbed her leather jacket off the bed and slipped downstairs and outside. Oliver was leaning against his bike when she walked down the steps.

"Perfect outfit," he said when he saw her. "Here's your helmet."

She grabbed the helmet and tried to hide the excitement that was desperately trying to show on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I've always wanted to ride it." Oliver raised an eye at her, and smirked. "Ride your bike I mean," she quickly corrected herself. Great job Felicity, saying the most inappropriate thing.

He look at her and smirked. "Well strap up and hop on," he said as he climbed on the bike. He decided to match her inappropriateness with some of his own.

Thank God Felicity had the helmet on because she was sure her face was as red as Rudolph's nose at that point.

She hopped on behind him and before she had the chance, Oliver grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist. "Hold on tight," he said.

She scooted closer to him and did as he said. She locked her fingers, as he started the bike. She didn't realize that at some point during the ride, she had rested her head on his back. They rode in silence and the way the wind breezed through her hair, and tickled her face was very calming. Her mind was blank and she just got lost in the calmness and stillness that came with the bike ride.

"We're here," he said when the bike came to a halt. They were at a secluded area that looked over the city. You could see all the lights and the beauty of the city.

"This is beautiful," she said.

"Yeah, it's where I come to think, and it seems like this is the place you should be."

"Thanks," she smiled. He looked at her and mirrored her smile. He hopped off, then help her off and pulled her on the ground to sit.

"So what was the argument about," Oliver asked.

"The same thing it's been about...my life."

She looked down and picked at the zipper on her jacket. "It's just everyone has my life planned out. Like it doesn't even matter what I want."

She sighed before she continued, "Malcolm has this plan of me finishing my internship, finishing my classes online so I can stay here and work at Merlyn Global, and also he's very busy planning my marriage to Ray. Felicity's opinion be damned; it's like nobody cares what I want."

"I care," Oliver said.

Felicity looked up in his eyes.

"What do you want Felicity?" He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Talk to me, I'm listening."

"I don't want to marry Ray, I hate him."

Oliver started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's pretty obvious you hate the guy, I don't know why he doesn't see it."

"Because he's a clueless rich fool," she laughed. "He won't stop calling and texting. Malcolm is giving him false hope."

"Maybe he's blinded by your beauty."

"Oh yeah, sure that's it," she laughed.

"What exactly do you want Felicity?"

"I'm not sure yet, that's the thing. I just want to graduate and weigh my options you know. I feel like I'm being pawned off to the highest bidder, and like I'm attached to strings and just being pulled any kind of way."

Oliver nodded; he understood how Felicity was feeling. Their situations were similar.

"So what's wrong with you tonight? It's my turn to listen now.

"My dad has my life planned out too, wants me to take over QC." He decided to leave out the part about his argument with Tommy about her.

"Oh, that's huge," she said.

"Oh I know. It's just a lot of pressure involved with that and I don't know if I can handle it."

"Oliver, I don't think he would've asked you if he didn't think you could do it," she said.

"Really? Or is just that I'm his blood, and it will look bad if I don't?"

"Of course that had something to do with it, even Malcolm wants Tommy to take over Merlyn Global one day, but your father wouldn't trust you with that responsibility if he didn't think you could handle it. They believe in you, and it's always good to have someone that does. I believe in you too."

Oliver looked at Felicity. In that moment, he didn't see his best friend's little sister. He saw a going beautiful intelligent young woman. Why couldn't he have these talks with the usual woman who were interested in him. If Tommy knew the thoughts that were going through his mind he would certainly kill him.

"You believe in me?" He asked.

"Yep," she smiled. "So what's wrong with running QC one day?"

"It's not as great as it looks," he said. "My dad has always been there, but at the same time he hasn't."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I don't want to turn into the typical CEO...all about the company and letting other things come second in life. You understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, I got you, but just because your father turned out like that doesn't mean you will." She turned his hand over in hers, and traced the lines in his hands with her finger. "You have the power to control your own destiny and life, you know that don't you?"

Oliver locked his fingers with hers and nodded.

"Do you think I haven't put forth the effort to fully love Malcolm as a father and Tommy as my brother?"

"What? That's crazy," he said.

She fell silent and looked off at the city. Oliver just watched her, he wanted to touch her but for some reason he couldn't move.

"That's what Malcolm said " She finally spoke again.

"Of course not," Oliver answered. "I've seen you with Tommy, and people who didn't know the actual story wouldn't be able to tell you didn't grow up in the same house. You two have a great brother and sister relationship, just like Thea and I; of course you're going to argue. Malcolm just has to accept the fact that it's going to take time for you to fully be comfortable with this life and he needs to stop trying to force things on you."

One tear escaped and slowly started falling down her cheek. Oliver's hand shot up instantly, as if it was a natural reaction. He cupped her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb. His other hand ran through her blonde tresses that were covering her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned into the comfort of his hands. When she opened her eyes, his perfect blue eyes were staring straight at her. It was in that moment that Oliver fully realized he had been catching feelings for his best friend's sister. She was just a breath of fresh air. She was smart, funny, caring and beautiful...and she got him. Felicity was certainly better than any other viable options for him.

Their eyes locked on each other, holding one another like prisoners in their gaze. He lightly brushed his thumb over her lips as he leaned in towards her. Felicity's eyes finally shifted from Oliver's eyes down to his lips as she leaned into Oliver's soft kiss.

When their lips met, butterflies filled both of their stomachs. Kissing Felicity was a chance he took without filly thinking about it. She hadn't pulled away or pushed him back yet, so that was a good sign. The kiss was soft, yet sensual. He lightly glided his tongue against her lips, as she opened up to deepen the kiss.

Felicity's phone started buzzing; she and Oliver jumped at the same time and pulled away. She looked at her phone and it was another text from Tommy. She put her phone back in her pocket and looked up at Oliver.

"We should get back, especially before Thea realizes you're gone."

"Yeah, you're right," she grabbed his hand that he was holding out to pull her up

Felicity's eyes met Oliver's eyes again and she noticed the slight smile on his face; she quickly glanced down smiling, and chewed her lip.

He watched her as she put the helmet on and then he took his seat on the motorcycle. He reached for her hand and pulled her on the bike behind him. They then began the quiet ride back to the mansion.

There was unspoken words in the air that said they weren't going to talk about the kiss; at least not at that moment. After all, she was his best friends little sister. They would tackle that discussion at another time.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the long chapter. Please review! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews! Love you all!

* * *

><p>Felicity decided to call her mom; she could always put her in a good mood.<p>

"Hey mom."

"Felicity, this is the second call in less than two days. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is going good." That was so far from the truth but she what else could she say.

"I'm just calling, I miss you. Can't I miss my wonderful mother?"

"Don't try to sugarcoat it," her mom laughed.

"I'm really not."

"I miss you too Lissy. I'm going to have to call you later though, I have to go to a meeting."

"Okay I'll talk to you later, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Oh and sweetie whatever it is will work itself out, okay."

"Thanks mom," she smiled. Her mother always had a way of making her feel better.

When she hung up, she looked over at the magazine Thea had given her that morning. Apparently the tabloids had finally written about her.

_Felicity Smoak or Felicity Merlyn? Who exactly is the new blonde bombshell in town? We have been watching the daughter of billionaire Malcom Merlyn for some time and it seems like she's adjusting to life in Starling City fairly well. She is currently working at Queen Consolidated as an intern, which should be a fun little rivalry between the Queens and Merlyns, but there is no evidence of any sort of animosity. She's been spotted out a lot with Thea Queen. Potential new BFFs maybe…how cute of a story would that be? Tommy and Oliver best friends as well as Thea and Felicity; we're definitely shipping it. Speaking of Oliver Queen, rumor has it that he is still on the open market. Who will be the next lucky lady to adorn his arm? Lastly, there are rumblings of a romance between Felicity and Ray Palmer, if so, she's a lucky lucky girl. We'll be sure to keep our eyes on this one._

She threw the magazine on the bed and fell back letting out annoyed growl in her pillow.

Oliver knocked on her door.

"Come in," she muffled yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Oliver asked. He looked at Felicity who had her face covered with her pillow.

"Just reading a little story on myself," she pointed to the magazine.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Let me read it." He sat down beside her and picked up the magazine.

Oliver tried to hide his laughs as he read each line. Felicity hit him in the back of the head with the pillow, "Stop laughing jerk."

"I'm sorry," he braced himself for another hit. "It's a funny article though."

"What's so funny?" She sat up and asked.

"Who exactly are they shipping you with?" He asked with air quotes.

"I don't even know," Felicity shrugged.

"Hmmm," he said under his breath. "Well at least they have a very nice picture of you here," he pointed.

"They threw in a little line about you too."

"I see. They can't help themselves." He looked at her and flashed a big grin.

"Well they make it sound like you're some sort of product or something…open market. Are you a piece of meat Oliver?"

Oliver turned and looked Felicity up and down. "I can turn that into something very vulgar, but I'll choose not to."

"Oh my God," she covered her face. "I would say something like that, and you would let me."

"Hey, I'm just letting you speak your mind," he teased.

"I'm sure you were."

"I actually did come in here for something before I got distracted," he stood up. "My mom sent me up here to let you know that breakfast is ready."

"I'm not really that hungry for a big breakfast."

"Well you're going to have to come eat anyway. My mother and Raisa don't believe in people turning down food. Now come on get your ass up."

Felicity let out a soft laugh and grabbed Oliver's hand that he held out.

He pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the cheek. "I want to talk about last night later on, okay?"

"Alright," she replied.

* * *

><p>Felicity and Thea were in the library doing work. Felicity had some QC work she was looking over and Thea had her exam study guide. It was around noon. Felicity and Oliver had only spoken briefly since that morning in her room, and they acted like everything was normal…as normal as possible. That was the unspoken plan basically.<p>

"You've been very quiet since last night and at breakfast. You want to talk about it? I know the topic is a touchy situation, but did something else happen after last night?"

"I'm good." Felicity said, as she swiped through Tommy's texts. "And no, nothing happened," she lied. Her mind went back to the memory of the touch of Oliver's lips against hers, and their interaction this morning. She quickly pushed the thoughts out before she started smiling like an idiot.

"You know what? I think we should find you another guy to date while you're in town. Piss Malcolm off," Thea suggested.

"I don't think that will help anything Thea," Felicity laughed. "Remember Jeff?" Felicity shuddered at the thought of him.

"Okay, we're not going to mention him anymore, he doesn't count. While finding you another guy might not stop Malcolm from planning your unofficial wedding to Ray, but it will at least get you some while you're here."

"I'm too complicated, and I have too much going on," Felicity shrugged.

"If Roy can handle me and all my baggage, you can definitely find someone to handle yours."

"Find someone to what?" Moira asked. She had walked in while they were talking, and stayed back to listen.

"Someone to take her mind off all the drama in her life currently. You know someone of the male species."

"Thea!" Felicity whispered.

"What? It's the truth," Thea poked her tongue out.

Felicity shook her head and laughed.

"In what way exactly?" Moira asked.

"Very platonic ways," Felicity quickly answered.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's it," Moira laughed. "I just came to check on you too, especially Felicity."

"I'm fine Moira. Thank you for everything."

"Oh you know you're welcome anytime. You don't even have to ask. I personally like you better than Thea's other friends."

"I don't have other friends mom, just associates. Felicity's the only exception," Thea threw a smile in Felicity's direction.

"Anyway, I'm headed to lunch with one of my friends, and your dad is at the office."

"Of course," Thea mumbled and rolled her eyes. Felicity noticed Thea's annoyance when she mentioned Robert.

"Oliver is around here somewhere," Moira said.

"I hope you stay for dinner Felicity, but I want you to make sure you talk to Tommy and Malcolm today."

"I promise I will," she smiled. Moira turned and left.

"Ugh," Thea groaned when Moira left.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just my father and his love for the office. He had a huge fight with Oliver about it last night too," Thea said. "So I guess this is the week for family issues.

Felicity could sense the hint of sadness in Thea's voice. "Are you okay Thea? You're always listening to my drama, so let me lend an ear."

"I'm fine, it's just my dad is rarely at home and I know it bothers my mom, but she doesn't say anything," Thea sighed.

"Does it bother you too? It's okay to admit that it does."

"Yeah of course, but I'm not a child anymore. I don't expect my dad to pick me up from school and things like that anymore, so I don't let it affect me anymore really."

Felicity nodded. She decided not to push the issue; she could tell Thea didn't really want to talk about it. Felicity heard what Thea mumbled when Moira mentioned Robert. She knew it was more than likely making her upset. She wouldn't pressure her to talk about it though, because Thea didn't do that with her.

"You know what? We need a stress reliever," Thea hopped up.

"Like what?"

"There are three tried and true stress relievers I know of. That's alcohol, yoga and sex," she counted each off on her finger.

"What?" Thea asked when she saw Felicity staring at her.

"Nothing," Felicity laughed.

"Now like I was saying, since we haven't found you a worthy guy yet, sex is out. It's only a little after noon, so I don't guess we should get too drunk, so that leaves yoga. Plus it will help me relax before I take this online exam."

Felicity stood up and stretched. "I guess I have to take the yoga, even though the other two options sound much better."

"I know, we'll work on that later though," Thea laughed. "Now go get changed and meet me in my room."

* * *

><p>Oliver was in the den watching television. Well really the television was watching him. His mind had been on Felicity all day, every since last night, and when he saw her this morning. He was questioning whether he was wrong for kissing her. He knew he was attracted to her. Part of his brain was saying don't do it and don't go too far considering who she was, but another part was saying the opposite. How would he feel if the roles were reversed; if Tommy had kissed Thea. Safe to say there was an internal conflict going on inside him. Before he knew it, he found himself texting Felicity.<p>

_Hey._

_Hey._

_Are you still with Thea?_

_Yes I am. _

_Where's Roy when we need him?_

_Lol stop. She's being a good friend and I really appreciate that._

_She's alright I guess lol. I guess we do have to wait until tonight to talk then._

_Yes tonight for sure.  
><em>

_Okay go finish having fun with your new BFF._

"Mr. Oliver, Tommy is here to see you," Raisa came to the door and said.

"Thanks Raisa. Tell him to come on in." Oliver threw his phone in his pocket.

"Hey," Tommy said once he walked in.

"Hey," Oliver repeated.

"I'm on my way to the office, so I decided to stop be here first," Tommy said.

"Oh," Oliver replied. You could sense the tension between them.

"Look I just want to apologize for yesterday," Tommy finally said. "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

"Don't even worry about it," Oliver said.

"Look I can't have my best friend and my sister pissed at me at the same time."

"It's just me being a paranoid brother." He hesitated before he continued. "I didn't mean to imply that you're a bad guy or anything. It's just she's my little sister you know, and I'm sorry for mistaking you showing her kindness for something more and having other intentions for her."

Oliver nodded.

Tommy hesitated. "So I'll ask this one last time, and like an adult. Is anything going on between you and Felicity?"

Oliver's mind started churning. Nothing but a kiss happened, but it was different. He enjoyed it, more than he should have. Now he had to look at his best friend and lie.

"Nothing's going on Tommy," he falsely reassured him.

"So are we good?"

"Yeah man, no worries. We're good." Oliver shook Tommy's stretched out hand.

"So have you seen Felicity? Is she still here?"

"I haven't seen her since last night. She's been with Thea," Oliver said.

"Did she say anything? Like when she will stop being pissed at me?"

"No, I didn't talk to her. I just saw her in passing."

The lies rolled off Oliver's tongue like they were the honest truth. What was he suppose to say. Yeah I saw her, we talked and then ending up making out even after you told me to stay away from her.

Tommy looked defeated at Oliver's answer, and then looked at his phone that started vibrating.

"I have to go take care of something at the office. Make sure you tell her I stopped by okay?"

"Yeah you got it man," Oliver nodded.

"Alright." Tommy turned to leave.

"Hey Tommy," he called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Just give her sometime, I'm sure she's going to talk to you soon."

"Yeah I hope. See you."

* * *

><p>It was after dinner before Felicity and Oliver had a moment alone. Thea had gone to take Roy a plate, and Robert and Moira had retired to their room. Felicity knocked on Oliver's door.<p>

"Hello," she said when she walked in.

He stood up when she walked in. "Hey. Tommy was here earlier; he told me to tell you."

"I know," she sat at his desk. "I was eavesdropping."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"So," he said.

"So," she repeated and played with her fingers.

"I guess this is our chance to talk."

"Yeah, you go first," she said. She wanted to see where his head was at before she said anything.

"Ummm," he scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. Felicity raised her eye at him as she watched him fidget around.

"Never mind I'll go," she smiled. "First, I just want to say thank you for being there. For letting me talk your ear off and actually listening...I really appreciate it."

"No thanks necessary."

"Yes it is. You didn't have to," she said.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." He walked closer to her. "I wanted to be there for you."

Oliver grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I thank you too. You're the first person that I actually felt comfortable with to talk about that situation, you know."

"Really," she smiled. "And you're welcome anytime."

"Have you talked to Tommy?" He asked.

"I sent him a text that said stop texting and calling me. Does that count as talking?'

"No," Oliver laughed. ""You should talk to him and Malcolm. I know you're pissed, but give them a chance."

"I will eventually," she shrugged. Felicity had ignored most of Tommy's texts. She did text him to let him know that she was at the mansion and that she was fine. That stopped the harassment for a little while, but she knew it wouldn't last.

"What does eventually mean?" Oliver asked.

"It really means, I don't know."

"Don't wait too late. Even though our families are crazy at times, we have to deal with them."

Felicity cocked her head and flashed a sly smile. "I'm glad you said that. Speaking of your family, I think you should give working with your father a chance."

"Ugh," Oliver groaned. "I walked right into that one didn't it."

"Yeah you kinda did," she laughed.

He rested his forehead against hers, "What made you come up with that conclusion?"

"Just hear me out, okay? I think you should start off slow. Maybe you should shadow him for a little while, don't just jump right into it. Just hang around the office, you might come to like it," she said. "This could probably give you some time to bond."

That actually sounded like a good plan to Oliver. He had been so hell bent against working with his father that he hadn't thought of doing it that way. Felicity had a point, a vey good point.

"You might be on to something." Oliver still had a grip on her hand. He looked in her eyes and matched her smile. Before he realized it, he had kissed her.

"I thought you said nothing was going on between us," she said when they broke away for air.

"Oh, touché," he laughed.

She stood up to face him. She brushed her hair behind her ears. "So what exactly are we doing?" She asked.

"That I don't have an answer to," he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Me either," Felicity shrugged. "I sort of feel like we're in high school, sneaking around and stuff."

"I didn't have to sneak around," he cockily said.

"Oh excuse me then," she laughed.

"The truth is," Oliver sighed. "I'm attracted to you, which I shouldn't be. Not because you're not attractive or anything," he quickly reassured her. "In fact, you're more than attractive, you're beautiful. Regarding the kiss, I really did enjoy it, probably more than I should've. It's just that you're Tommy's sister."

Felicity rolled her eyes because she knew where the conversation was headed.

"I know, it would be very complicated," she said. "I don't want to come in between you and Tommy. You have been friends way too long."

"I finally find a girl I actually like and she's my best friends baby sister," he dropped his head.

"Same here, but just the other way around you know," she laughed. Oliver smiled at her and pulled at one of her curls.

He should've been ashamed of the thoughts he was having about her considering who she was, but she was a grown woman and not a child…just the whole little sister thing was throwing a wrench in everything.

"I should go," she broke away from his gaze. Looking in Oliver's eyes was very dangerous, so she had quickly divert her attention elsewhere. She walked to the door.

Oliver watched her as she walked away, wrestling with the choice of letting her leave or going after her. "Felicity wait," he called right when she reached for the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

Oliver walked up to her and pushed her against the door. He ran his hands up her sides, and through her curls. His eyes intently studied her lips. Felicity chewed her bottom lip in between teeth, and held on to Oliver's elbows for support. Oliver smiled at her and kissed her. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and accepted the kiss. It wasn't a sweet and tender kiss like last night; this kiss was filled with lust and want. She raked her fingers across the nape of his neck, as he gripped her hips. He kissed the bent of her neck before resting his head there.

"So is this our final "we're done" kiss or what?" She whispered against his neck.

"I think so," he grinned. He stepped back and wiped at his lips.

She reached behind her and turned the knob. "Alright, see you Oliver," she grinned before slipping out of the room.

She turned around and almost knocked over Raisa. "So sorry Raisa, I didn't see you."

"I see," Raisa smirked and glanced at Oliver's door.

"Sorry," Felicity apologized again.

"It's alright Ms. Felicity. Have a goodnight."

"You too Raisa," she hurried to her room before she ran into anyone else.

* * *

><p>Felicity finally made it back to Tommy's the next morning. She figured she had made him suffer long enough. She was more pissed at Malcolm than him anyway.<p>

When she walked in Tommy was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Tommy jumped up when she walked in.

"Hey," she said.

"Lis we need to talk." He took her bag out of her and pulled her on to the couch beside him.

"Look I'm sorry. I thought about what you said, and you're right."

Felicity's head shot up. Tommy said she was right, that had to be a first.

"I should've spoke up for you. I know it must feel like we're suffocating you, and I promise that's not what I'm trying to do. It's just having you here is something we've always wanted, and the thought of you leaving isn't something we like. It's selfish of us, but it's the truth. Do I want my sister here all the time? Yes. Do I want you to eventually run Merlyn Global with me one day? Yes. I would be lying if I said I didn't. I'm speaking for Dad too when I say these, but.."

He held his finger up to stop her from interjecting. "But we should ask your opinion on things first instead of forcing things on you, and I sincerely apologize."

"Now your turn."

"Well you basically said everything," she smiled. "I will say that I don't want you guys to think that I don't want to be here because I do. It's just that it's going to take some time to get used to everything. Plus, who knows what will happen after I'm done with the internship. We just have to wait until that day gets here and we will cross that bridge then."

Tommy kissed Felicity's temple. "I hear you loud and clear I promise. I talked to dad too, and he agreed to cool off a little, especially on the Ray thing."

"Thank God," she rejoiced.

"Oh and one more thing," Tommy added. "The whole Oliver thing, I'm sorry about that too."

"Don't worry about that," she waved him off. Felicity should've known she wouldn't escape without him mentioning that.

"I confronted him over you and I shouldn't have. I should've believed him and you when you said nothing was going on."

Felicity looked off to the side. "It's really okay Tommy."

"It is nothing right?" Tommy needed another confirmation to make him feel totally safe.

"Yeah nothing there. Just friends." Felicity gave him the confirmation answer he needed; she just didn't know if it was true or not.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I Just wanted to acknowledge how amazing the first part of the crossover was.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Felicity was finally about to head to lunch; it was after one o'clock and the only thing she had eaten that day was a croissant that she had grabbed on the way out of the door that morning. She had her head down digging through her purse to find her keys. They always seemed to get lost in the sea of junk she collected in her purse. Her head was down a little too long as she stepped off the elevator, and she walked right into someone.<p>

"So sorry," she said without looking up.

"Better watch out. Don't want you to get hurt," the voice said. The person's arms reached out and steadied her as she stumbled back.

She looked up and Oliver's face greeted her; a smug smile was attached to his face.

They had kept their distance some every since they had decided to just be friends. They had talked some but kept things friendly between them. It had been a little while since she'd seen him face to face.

"Oliver, hey!" She looked at him, brushing her hair out of her face. She quickly noticed the tailor suit he was sporting.

"Look at you, Mr. GQ!" Felicity did a circle around Oliver while looking him up and down.

"You like?" Oliver adjusted his tie.

"Yes, you look nice." Oliver was wearing a grey suit, and the shirt and tie was blue, and the color brought out the coolness in his blue eyes even more. Taking him in in all of his glory almost made her breath hitch in her throat.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You finally decided to come. So how's your first day going?" She asked.

"Busy, is the best way to describe it. I was going to come see you this morning, but my dad has me pretty much had me tied up." He really wanted to see her, but every time he tried to sneak away his father pulled him into another meeting or conference call.

"Oh that's fine. I've been pretty busy in my little hole today anyway. I'm glad you finally decided to give this place a try though," she said.

"Thanks to you," he flashed his famous smile at her. She smiled back and quickly diverted her eyes.

"So are you headed to lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on my mom to meet me down here. I ditched my dad." He looked behind towards the elevator and saw Moira walking off talking to someone. "Oh, there she is."

"Hello Felicity," Moira smiled when she finally reached them.

"Hey Mrs. Queen."

"I've told you over and over, just Moira is fine."

"I know. I just feel so uncomfortable saying it at work," she said.

"She's keeping it professional mom," Oliver smiled.

"Well I'll let you two get to your lunch," she said.

"Felicity, you should join us for lunch," Moira suggested.

"Oh no, I'll let you two enjoy your lunch together. I'm just going to grab a burger."

"I think you should join us," Oliver looked at Felicity and pleaded with his eyes.

"Yes, you're coming Felicity," Moira said. "Let me call and have the car brought around."

Moira walked off before Felicity had a chance to protest.

"Well I guess I'm coming," Felicity turned to Oliver and said.

"You can't say no to Moira Queen," he whispered.

"I'm quickly learning that."

"Plus we're going to Giovanni's. It's a lot better than Big Belly Burger."

"If you say so. I don't think there are many things better than a greasy bacon cheeseburger and curly fries," she said.

"Well I'm sure your clogged arteries would thank you for taking a break from that today," he laughed.

"Hey, I make sure I workout to combat that. I'm perfectly healthy."

"Yeah I can clearly see that," he smirked, looking her up and down.

"Have things gotten better with your dad since the big argument?" She quickly changed the subject from the topic of her body.

"Yeah, we're making progress. What about on your end?"

"Everything's good," she answered.

Oliver nodded and stuffed his hands in pockets. He rocked back and forth on his feet. He was trying not to stare at her. His eyes kept glancing over her body admiring her dress. She had on a simple black dress that stopped above her knees, and a red blazer. Her lips matched her blazer and her hair was straight and flowed past her shoulders. The dress really complimented her body, and hit every curve just right. She caught him watching her and tucked her hair behind her ears. For some reason, Oliver loved when she did that.

"You look really nice," he finally told her.

"Thank you," she smiled. She looked around at the people watching them, well mostly women watching Oliver.

"You're attracting a lot of attention in this suit. I feel like I'm going to be trampled in a minute. I'm getting evil glares." She took a couple of steps away from him.

Oliver looked around and laughed. "Nobody comes before you."

"Such a charmer," she laughed.

Moira came back to get them."Let's go. The car should be out front shortly,"

"Alright," Oliver held the door open for Felicity as she walked out. His hand was on the small of her back. His eyes burned holes through her as he stared at her body. He had to get himself together; he was failing miserably at hiding his attraction, especially before someone picked up on it.

They walked out into the flashing lights of the many eager paparazzi out front. She slipped her sunglasses on as they waited for the car to come around.

"Ugh," Felicity rolled her eyes.

_Felicity, are the rumors about you and Ray true? _

_Felicity, how does Malcolm really feel about you working with the Queens? Are there any hard feelings there?_

_Oliver, are you working at QC now? _

_What happened with you and McKenna? Is there anyone new in the picture?_

One of the guys got a little too close for comfort to Felicity, and inadvertently bumped into her. Oliver stepped in front of her and threw his arm out to shield her.

"Hey, step back!" Oliver shoved the guy. The guy fell back into the crowd as the cameras clicked and they shouted more questions.

"The car's here," Moira said. The car came to a stop, and the driver got out and opened the door escorted Moira in.

"Come on," Oliver grabbed Felicity's arm and shielded her from the people as he escorted her down the steps to the car. He practically threw her in the car.

"You alright?" Oliver asked, sliding beside Felicity.

"Yeah, thanks," she ran her hands through her hair and smoothed her dress down.

"Low life bastards," Moira mumbled in the seat across from them after he got in.

"I'm just the latest attraction in town. My newness will wear off soon; although I thought it would've been gone by now."

Felicity looked down at her phone and she had a text from Tommy.

_What are your plans for lunch?_

_I'm with Moira and Oliver._

_For what?_

_Having lunch. Moira asked me to come, so I couldn't tell her no._

_What's Oliver doing there?_

_He was at QC._

_Oh yeah, I forgot he started today. Well I hope your lunch sucks since you didn't invite me._

_Awww you're so sweet to me. Talk to you later stupid._

"Are you at least getting used to all the attention," Moira asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't really bother me. It's only picked up since Thea put me on her fashion blog," she said. "This is the first time one has ever gotten that close to me though."

"Might need to look into getting security," Moira suggested.

"I agree," Oliver said.

"That's probably not necessary. They'll forget about me soon. I don't have enough scandals, and I'm sure pictures of me in the latest fashions aren't that interesting."

* * *

><p>"So Felicity I heard you are the person to thank for finally getting through to my son about QC. Is that true?" Moira asked after they had ordered their meals.<p>

Oliver blew under his breath and shifted in his seat. "Oliver called the waiter back to the table, "one scotch please," he whispered.

Moira held her hand out to the waiter. "That won't be necessary," she told him. He looked at Oliver, "No alcohol at lunch son."

"Mom I thought we weren't going to discuss QC?"

"I"m talking to Felicity, not you Oliver," Moira dismissed him.

Felicity laughed at Moira and Oliver's exchange, before answering Moira's question.

"I wouldn't say I had that much to do with it," Felicity glanced at Oliver.

"You did actually," Oliver said. "You gave me a new perspective on why I should, and that works a lot better than constantly lecturing," Oliver threw a look at Moira with his last words.

"Well whatever you did, I thank you," she raised her glass at her.

Felicity smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Have you thought about your plans after your internship is over anymore?" Moira asked.

"I haven't decided yet if I'm going to go back to MIT, or if I'm going to finish the semester here online," she answered.

"I know Malcolm would be very glad if you chose the latter option."

"Oh you have no idea," Felicity said.

"I'm sure he won't be the only one happy."

Moira noticed Felicity's confused look, so she decided to explain. "What I'm saying is that you've been a very welcome addition to our little family or whatever you will call it, here in Starling City; we all would love to have you here. Malcolm can't stop raving about you and I find myself doing the same. You've been great at QC."

The waiter returned with the food and placed each plate in front of them.

"I love how quickly you and Thea have bonded," Moira continued. "It's so great to see two young ladies working to achieve their dreams. Thea is in business school working on owning her own clothing line and boutique and you are on your way towards transforming the technology world."

"I would say it's a testament to how our parents raised us," Felicity said. "These kind words really mean a lot to me too. I don't take them lightly. I'm just glad to be here and have the opputunity to work with such a great group of people. You and Mr. Queen have been nothing but kind and sweet to me," she glanced towards Oliver. "Well your entire family has been great, and I really appreciate it."

The smile on Moira's face grew wider. "Such a remarkable young lady. Wouldn't you agree Oliver?"

Oliver, whose eyes had been fixated on Felicity snapped out of his trance and nodded, "Yeah I would say she's very remarkable."

* * *

><p>It was time for Felicty to finally leave work. She started shutting her equipment down when Oliver graced her door.<p>

"I'm pretty sure my mom loves you now," he said.

Felicity almost jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice.

"Oliver! I swear," she groaned.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"No you're not. You get a kick out of doing that," she brushed her hair back.

"Yeah I kinda do," he sat down across from her.

"I'm going to shoot you or something one day," she said.

"You wouldn't dare; and then my mom would hate you. Moira Queen is not someone you want on your bad side."

"So what exactly is this about her loving me? I need to hear more," Felicity sat on the edge of the desk in front of Oliver.

"You need your ego stroked, huh?" he laughed. "She was raving about you."

"Really?"

"Felicity's such a sweet young lady. Felicity's just the total package. I'm so glad Felicity and Thea are great friends," Oliver mocked Moira's voice.

Felicity threw her head in her hands and laughed at Oliver until her cheeks were red. "Oh my God, please stop."

Oliver pulled Felicity's hands away from her face, "That's what she said."

"I'm pretty sure you're exaggerating," she removed her hands from his and crossed her arms.

Oliver stood up directly in front of her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I don't think I've ever shared a meal with my mother and girl that went as smoothly as this one did."

"Oh, was this a test or something?"

"Maybe," he leaned in and whispered; his lips grazed her ear.

She brushed her hair off her neck and slightly turned her head. Her lips bumped against his cheek. "Well did I pass?" She whispered back.

He looked at her lips. They were looking dangerously enticing, and he just wanted to assault them with his own. His eyes traveled from her lips to her eyes that had a hold on him. He braced himself on the desk by placing a hand on both sides of her. It was an internal struggle going on inside of him; he wanted her, but he didn't want to go against what he told Tommy. He pulled all the strength in his body to find the will to pull away from Felicity. He sighed and hung his head, softly counting to three and pushed himself back.

"Wait, did you just basically "woosah" me?" She asked, a hint of astonishment in her voice.

Oliver hung his head and laughed. "Yes I did."

"Wow! That's a first for me," she laughed.

"I had to, even though it wasn't easy. I was dangerously close to kissing you, but I remembered our agreement."

"Yes, Tommy's little sister is off limits," she waved her finger at him.

She was just so damn cute and irresistible Oliver thought to himself. "Come on, let me walk you to your car. There's no harm in that, is it?"

Felicity pushed herself off the desk and grabbed her purse. "Nope! So lead the way Mr. Queen."

* * *

><p>"How was your special lunch?" Tommy asked when Felicity walked in the apartment.<p>

"Hello to you too," she said. She saw Laurel in the kitchen out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Felicity," she cheerfully said.

"Hey Laurel," she waved.

"I'm making your brother eat a home cooked meal, so I'm making spaghetti. Do you want some?"

"I had a big lunch, and I still have leftovers," she said putting her food in the refrigerator. "Thank you though."

"So you two are back on, huh?" Felicity whispered to Tommy as she sat down.

"Yes, and shut up," he said back.

"So Felicity, is Tommy still being overprotective?" Laurel asked.

"He's calmed down every since I gave him the silent treatment for almost two days."

"He definitely hates the silent treatment," Laurel laughed.

Tommy huffed and pushed himself off the couch. "I'm about to go shower, I'll leave you two to talk about me in peace," he walked into his room.

"Awww so sensitive," Felicity teased. She walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle and sat down watching Laurel busy herself in the kitchen.

"So Felicity," Laurel looked back to make sure Tommy wasn't around.

"What's going on with you and Oliver?" She asked.

"What?" Felicity's voice elevated a little louder than she intended for it to.

"Tommy said that was one of the reasons you were mad at him, and I know he argued with Oliver about you."

"Oh that," Felicity waved her hand. "It's nothing, Tommy was just overreacting."

"That's what I figured," Laurel shrugged.

Felicity rested her chin on the bottle of water she was drinking. It was nothing, which she and Oliver had agreed to.

"What did he say?" She asked Laurel after some silence.

Laurel turned from the pot she was stirring, "Who Tommy?"

Felicity nodded.

She went back to stirring the sauce. "I'm paraphrasing, but he just said that Oliver was being extra friendly with you. That you needed to steer clear of him in any romantic ways, and keep the relationship purely platonic."

"Oliver was just being nice. Tommy is just paranoid as hell," Felicity rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said," Laurel shrugged. "That was awhile ago though; he calmed down after the big blowup you two had. I think you scared him."

"Good," Felicity laughed.

Laurel sat across the counter from Felicity. "I'm just going to say this little piece. Oliver's never had a real relationship. It will take a special kind of girl to tie him down. You're a sweet girl, so I don't want you to get wrapped up in his charm. Those blue eyes are dangerous; it's best to just stay friends with him."

Felicity watched Laurel closely as she went back to work on the food. She wondered why she was trying to give her this sound advice, when her relationship with Tommy wasn't one to write a romance novel on. They all made it sound like Oliver was the worst guy ever relationship wise.

"I hear you," Felicity finally said. "But like I've told everybody, we're only friends, nothing more. So everyone can just calm down."

* * *

><p>"Felicity! Get your ass up."<p>

Tommy shook Felicity until she started to wake up. He snatched the covers off of her.

"Tommy what the hell? I'm trying to take a nap!" She pulled the cover back over her head.

"Did you forget tonight we're suppose to go bowling tonight?"

Thea had decided to set up this bowling get together because she said it had been too long since all of them had hung out together.

"Ugh, I did," she groaned. She felt for her phone under her pillow and saw the missed texts from Thea cursing her out; there was one from Oliver too.

"I see the reminder text now," she sat up.

"Okay so why are you still just sitting here?"

"Oh shut up stupid, I'm about to get up and get ready," she threw her pillow at him.

"Hurry up because I don't want Thea to text me again," he turned and left.

She texted Thea and told her she was getting ready right now.

She looked at the text Oliver sent.

_Are you coming to "bowling night"?_

_Hey, and yes I'm coming._

_Good. I was getting worried because I can't be left alone with Tommy and Thea._

_I was sleep, but I'm getting ready now._

_See you soon! :)_

She couldn't help the hint of the smile that crept on her face. She quickly repressed it before it became too big; she had to stop smiling like an idiot when it came to Oliver.

"Felicity, I don't hear much moving in there! Move your ass!" She heard Tommy yell.

She finally finished showering and opted for a semi casual outfit tonight. No need to be dolled up for bowling.

"Finally," Tommy clapped his hands when Felicity came out of the room.

"You're such a drama queen," she scrunched her nose up at him.

He took a scan of her outfit and rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to say anything," he mumbled.

"Good, now let's go," she pushed him towards the door.

* * *

><p>"About damn time," Thea said when Felicity and Tommy walked into Bowling Plaza.<p>

Tommy looked over Thea and back to Felicity. They both had on jeans and floral tops. Different designs and colors, but similar.

"If you coordinated your outfits on purpose, I hate the both of you," he said.

Felicity slapped the back of his head. "Actually, no we didn't jerk."

Thea looked at their clothes. "We're not even really dressed the same. This will be going on my blog later though."

Felicity has on distressed cuffed boyfriend jeans, and a floral print crop top that showed a little of her toned stomach off. Thea had on black skinny jeans and a floral hi/low top. They both were sporting black combat boots on their feet.

"Yeah okay," he said before he walked over towards Oliver.

Oliver was leaning on the counter, talking to the over ecstatic girl in charge of distributing the bowling shoes. Tommy walked over and clamped his hands down on his shoulders making Oliver jump.

"Oliver!"

"You're finally here. Thea was becoming almost unbearable," he sighed. "I had to separate myself from her."

"I see," Tommy grinned after the girl walked off.

Oliver turned and caught a glimpse of Felicity while she was talking to Thea. His eyes took in all of her in her full glory. Her curls were sitting on top of her head in a messy bun. Little curls had fallen free at the back of her neck. He really liked when she wore her hair curly; and the bun showed her entire face. Her blue eyes were even clearer. Felicity turned her head and saw him. She gave him a soft smile before turning her attention back to Thea. They hadn't spent any time together since the encounter in her office last week. That was the game they were playing; have a close call and then remember Tommy and decide to put some distance between them before something happened that they couldn't take back. The thing was, how long would that little game work?

"She's hot," Tommy whispered, nodding towards the girl behind the counter.

"Yeah she is," Oliver replied. Little did Tommy know that in that moment, he and his best friend was talking about two different girls. He finally tore his gaze away from Felicity before Tommy noticed. "Let's get the shoes and get this brother and sister bonding night started."

Tommy let out a snort, "Oh is that what Thea is calling it?"

Oliver laughed and nodded.

"She's so cheesy," Tommy laughed.

"Hey, leave Speedy alone. You know she lives for these type of things."

Felicity and Thea joined them at the counter.

"So do you guys have our shoes, or are you just sitting here being worthless?" Thea asked.

"Yes we have the size sevens for your baby feet," Oliver reached her and Felicity a pair.

"Great, let's get the games started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Tommy you literally suck! Why didn't you warn me?" Felicity yelled.<p>

"Shut up and let me concentrate Lis!" He yelled back.

Tommy had single handedly killed any chances of them beating Oliver and Thea. He had to be the worst bowler she'd ever seen. Felicity wasn't saying she was the best, but she did manage to hit more than five pins the entire night, and none of her balls had gone in the gutter.

"You two knew about this didn't you?" Felicity asked Thea and Oliver.

"I didn't," Thea laughed, she held her hands up. "I swear!"

She threw her head on Oliver's shoulder and groaned. She covered her face with her hand as Tommy got ready for his last chance. She peeked through the crack in her fingers just enough to see Tommy's last ball roll right down the gutter.

Felicity looked up at Oliver who was very much enjoying the moment. She poked him in the neck, "So you knew huh?"

"I'm sorry," he said in between laughs.

"I hate you," she whispered and leaned back in her seat. "I want a new partner or I'm quitting."

Tommy walked over with a sheepish look on his face. "Where is the loyalty Lis?"

"It went down the gutter with that last bowling ball," she said.

Oliver laughed again, but quickly cut it off when he saw Tommy looking at him.

"I'm sorry man, but she's killing you right now."

"Come on Lis, you can be on my team," Thea said. "Make Oliver take Tommy."

"No complaints here," Oliver stood up. "I'm good enough to combat Tommy's challenged bowling skills," he said arrogantly.

Oliver whispered in Tommy's ear, "you better dig deep and find some sort of talent because I'm not losing to our little sisters."

"Shut up and restart the game," Tommy pushed him.

"Don't restart it yet, I need a snack," Felicity said. "Watching Tommy be the worst bowler of all time has made me hungry." She ran up the stairs to the concession line.

It had been a little while, and Felicity still wasn't back. Oliver looked at Thea, who was busy texting Roy more than likely or updating her Instagram page with the millions of selfies she had taken with Felicity, and Tommy was currently arguing with Laurel on the phone about some plans he had forgotten. Oliver decided to see what was taking Felicity so long. He scanned the crowd until he found her. There was a guy standing by her be very chatty. He was smiling too hard and the glimmer is his eye was too strong for Oliver's liking. He decided to get up and go see if Felicity needed some help.

He casually walked over and inched closer until he bumped into the guy with his shoulder causing him spill his drink all over his clothes.

"What the hell?" The guy exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so sorry man," Oliver said holding his laugh back. "I swear I didn't see you."

Felicity threw her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Oliver. She knew exactly what stunt he was pulling.

The guy cursed under his breath as he surveyed the damage Oliver had done. The guy had on a white shirt, but it was now orange. The stain on the front of his pants was growing rapidly. He angrily wiped at his shirt with napkins someone gave him.

"Man I feel horrible. I feel like I totally just ruined your night. Let me buy you another soda or something," Oliver said.

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver's attempt to sound sincere.

"That's fine, don't sweat it man," the guy huffed before marching off towards the restroom.

"Could you be more obvious right now," Felicity said when they finally moved up to the front of the line.

"I don't know what you're speaking of," Oliver smirked.

"I sensed some jealousy, but I'll let you believe what you want to believe."

Felicity ordered a popcorn and icee. Oliver added to the order and pulled out some cash.

"I got it," he stepped in front of Felicity. "Jealous of what exactly?"

"You answer that for yourself," she raised her eyebrow at him.

"I mean if you like the bad boy, county jail look, then by all means be my guest."

"Oh whatever Oliver," she laughed. "I've heard you're the bad boy type."

He tried to hide his grin behind his hand as she stared in his eyes and bit down on her bottom lip.

Their eyes did a dance, and he cleared his throat grabbing the food. He handed her the popcorn, "We better go before Tommy gets suspicious."

"Yeah because you clearly can't control yourself," she said. "We don't want another "woosah" moment."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who was all touchy feely just a little while ago."

"I was not," she scoffed.

"If you say so," he smiled.

"Well you liked it," she whispered as she brushed past him.

She threw a smirk back at him as she walked off.

He could only smile and shake his head. Felicity Smoak had a way of making him dazed and confused.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome! Crossing my fingers for a lot of them!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to each of you! The response to this story has been great! Love you all!

* * *

><p>Tommy and Oliver sat in Tommy's living room one night, playing Madden. It was one of their many traditions that they had every since they were younger. They would order pizza, drink beer and play video games all night<p>

"You always pick the same team, why don't you switch it up?" Tommy asked.

"Because I like kicking your ass with my favorite NFL team," Oliver responded.

"Don't try to act like you beat me every time," Tommy responded.

"Just most of the time." Oliver smirked as Tommy threw an interception that he returned for a touchdown.

"Whatever," Tommy mumbled.

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Locked up in her room, where I hope she stays," Tommy said.

"Why?"

Tommy looked at Oliver and widen his eyes. "The wicked witch is here."

"What are you..." Oliver's voice trailed off.

"Oh," he said when he realized what Tommy was talking about.

"Are you sure that's what wrong with her or are you just making a jackass assumption?"

"Yes I'm sure," Tommy rolled his eyes. "I went in her room to look for some lotion."

"I had to use her lotion because I couldn't find mines," Tommy tried to explain himself when Oliver gave him a funny look.

"Yeah sure," Oliver snorted.

"Anyway while looking through her stuff, I found her ladies bag filled with..."

Oliver held up his hand to stop him. "I know what you mean, you don't have to go into detail. I get it now."

"I saw her birth control pills too," Tommy continued. "What the hell does she need those for? You think Thea..."

"Dude!" Oliver cut him off. "I swear if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to punch you in the throat." Oliver did not want to talk about any woman issues and definitely not Thea's.

"Sorry. After she caught me, she practically threatened my life," Tommy said.

Oliver looked at the frightened look on Tommy's face and laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny," Tommy cut his eyes at him.

"The sheer fear for your life look on your face is hilarious," Oliver laughed. "That's what you get for snooping in her stuff."

"Why didn't you warn me? Is Thea like this?"

"Sorry I forgot to give you a big brother 101 booklet, and can we please stop talking about this? It's making me uncomfortable," Oliver shuddered.

They heard a door open and Felicity emerged from her room. Tommy stated straight ahead, he was too scared to look at her.

"Hey Oliver," Felicity spoke. Her face immediately soured when her eyes landed on Tommy.

"Hey Felicity," he smiled before turning his attention back to the game.

"You okay Felicity," Tommy eventually asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be," she asked closing the refrigerator door harder than usual.

"Just making sure." Tommy paused the game and walked into the kitchen. "I know this time can be a little uh, little sensitive."

Oliver sat back and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. He knew Tommy was putting his foot in his mouth. He was just going to sit back and watch it happen.

"Tommy," Felicity warned.

"I'm just trying to help. Let me know if you need anything. Like some ice cream, or chocolate..."

"Oh my God," she exclaimed.

Oliver let out a small laugh and quickly cleared his throat to try to disguise it. Tommy was digging a deep hole.

"What," Tommy asked.

"Will you shut up and let me eat my food in peace?" She rolled her eyes. "I would prefer not to discuss this," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't worry about Oliver, he understands."

"Oh boy," Oliver mumbled under his breath and slid down on the couch.

"What the hell? You told Oliver?" She yelled. Oliver glanced back and Felicity cut her eyes at him.

"No, I mean I sort of mentioned it to him," Tommy stuttered.

Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tommy," she said in a low voice. She gripped the fork in her hand and held it up. "Get out of my face before I hurt you."

Tommy held his hands up and nodded. He sulked back into the living room and sat down.

"You are a special kind of idiot," Oliver said as he started the game up again.

"Shut up man."

Felicity sat on the stool as she watched Tommy and Oliver play Madden. They were like two little kids. Talking trash, yelling at the tv and trying to distract each other. Oliver was winning by a touchdown, but Tommy had the ball and was trying to make a last drive win. There was only 15 seconds left, when the doorbell rang. An idea popped in Felicity's head as she got up to answer the door. She snuck up behind Tommy and knocked the controller out of his hands.

"What the fuck?" He yelled. Tommy swore under his breath as the pass he intended to throw in the endzone, fell at his quarterback's feet. The clocked drained to zero before Tommy could pick his controller up and the game was over.

"I win," Oliver stated proudly.

"It's tainted. So we're having a rematch. Why the hell did you do that Lis?"

Felicity ignored Tommy as she made her way to the door.

"Hey Thea," she let her in.

"Restart it Oliver," Tommy demanded.

"No. The deal was three out of five and I won."

"Bullshit," Tommy said.

"What did I walk in on," Thea whispered to Felicity as she watched Tommy and Oliver argue very animatedly.

"Oliver just beat Tommy in their final Madden game."

"With help from you," Tommy said. He glared at her and she matched his glare with one of hers.

"What are you doing here Thea?" Tommy asked.

"Hello to you too," she replied sarcastically. "I'm here for Felicity, nothing that concerns you."

"I really hate when the two of you get together," Tommy said.

"Watch it Tommy. You're already skating on thin ice," Oliver smirked.

"What did he do this time?" Thea asked. She grinned in anticipation to hear another Tommy screwed up story.

"I'll tell you later," Felicity said.

"Okay," Thea laughed. "So are you ready to pick out the looks for your magazine shoot?"

"Magazine shoot?" Tommy asked.

"Apparently dad thought it would be great for me to do a feature in a magazine," Felicity answered.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I agreed under one condition," she said.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"That Thea would design my looks for the shoot."

"Oh really? That's great Speedy," Oliver said.

Thea sported a proud smile. "Yes! I Thea Queen will be in charge of dressing the beautiful Felicity Smoak - Merlyn for the Starling Young Leaders magazine."

"Oh you sound very humble," Tommy said.

Felicity cut her eyes at Tommy, and he quickly hushed.

"I think it's great for the both of you. When is the shoot?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Upcoming weekend, so we have to get busy." You ready Thea?"

"Yes ma'am," she followed Felicity to her room.

"I don't know how I feel about this shoot," Tommy groaned and sat back on the couch.

"Why? We've all done these before. It's nothing major," Oliver said.

"It's just going to lead to her getting more attention."

"She's a Merlyn, she's going to keep getting attention whether she does a magazine cover or not," Oliver tried to ease Tommy's fear.

"Nobody asked you to give a smart answer," Tommy snorted.

"Those are the only answers I give pal," Oliver smiled.

* * *

><p>"You are going to look absolutely stunning," Thea said as she held up one of Felicity's outfits.<p>

"Thanks to you," Felicity mumbled as the makeup artist applied her lipstick.

"I swear if you don't stop talking, I am going to hurt you," the makeup artist lectured her once again.

Felicity had been sitting in the chair for what felt like forever, but it was only an hour. She was getting very antsy. Her hair was finally finished and he was doing the final touches of her makeup. Thea had chosen four different outfits for the shoot; two casual and two formal.

"Felicity you have a delivery," one of the assistants walked in.

"Nope don't move yet," the makeup artist demanded.

"I'll take it," Thea said. "It's some flowers."

"There!" He stood back to admire his work. "I did a great job, if I must say so myself," he clapped his hands.

"Thank you Nathan," Felicity said as she looked in the mirror.

"Ok I'll be back in about 45 minutes when it's time for your next look," he left out.

Felicity took the flowers from Thea. She searched for the card to see who they were from.

"So who are the flowers from?" Thea asked.

Felicity's eyebrows furrowed as she read the card aloud, "off and on again-your secret admirer."

"What the hell kind of cryptic message is that?" Thea asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea," she shrugged. "They are beautiful though."

She sat the bouquet down on the table as she kept repeating the message to herself. She was pretty sure the little note was suppose to give her some sort of clue to who the person was; hopefully it wasn't Ray. She repeated it to herself five more times, until finally a light bulb went off; off and on again came from the coffee mug Oliver gave her and he mentioned a secret admirer that day too. How sweet and thoughtful was that, she smiled to herself. She bit the inside of her her cheek to stop the smile before Thea saw her smiling like an idiot.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Felicity yelled.

In walked none other than Tommy and Oliver, each holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Awww what do we have here?" Thea asked.

Tommy handed Felicity her flowers, "I thought I would bring the big time celebrity a little gift. You look very nice," he kissed her forehead.

"That's very sweet of you. Thanks Tommy," Felicity smiled.

Oliver tore his eyes away from Felicity and turned his attention to Thea. "These are for you Speedy, since it's a big day for you too."

"Thanks big bro. I guess I'll add them to this desk that's overflowing with flowers," Thea grabbed the bouquet.

"It looks like we've ransacked a greenhouse," Felicity slipped into the heels Thea handed her.

"Who are these from?" Tommy asked looking at the flowers from earlier.

"We don't know, there wasn't a name on the card," Thea said. "It only said secret admirer."

"What the hell?" Tommy yelled. "I don't like that." He turned to Oliver, "See! I told you, and it's already started."

"It's probably just Ray or somebody who works at QC," Oliver said.

Felicity sighed and stood up; she untied her robe, revealing her outfit. "Calm down Tommy."

Oliver leaned against the wall as his eyes zeroed in on Felicity, admiring every inch of her. She was breathtaking. He pulled out his phone and started playing on it; he needed a distraction.

Tommy headed to the buffet table to see what he could find to eat. Thea was making sure everything looked just right on Felicity, she was adjusting her clothes. Felicity looked up and caught Oliver eye, and gave him a shy smile. She mouthed the words thank you to him, he nodded and mouthed you're welcome, and went back to playing on his phone.

"Knock knock," a voice from the door called. It was Malcolm; holding a giant teddy bear and a dozen red roses.

"Dad did you really have to bring all that?" Felicity laughed.

"Yes, this is your first magazine cover. It's a big moment baby girl."

"He walked over a placed a light kiss on her cheek, and gave Thea a hug.

He turned his attention to Oliver, "Queen I assume you came here to see your sister work her magic."

"Yep I did. Pretty big day for her and Felicity as well."

Malcolm nodded, "Where are you parents?"

"Out of town. QC business trip in Central City."

"And you didn't go?"

"Dad," Felicity called.

"Yes?"

"What is up with the third degree? I'm sure seeing your little sister style someone for a magazine cover is better than talking numbers and figures with people at a boring meeting any day."

"Just making small talk," he said.

"Let me see what I can steal off this buffet table," Oliver said. He could feel Malcolm's eyes follow him as he walked away.

The assistant knocked and let them know that it was time to get started.

"Okay it's time for you guys to leave," Felicity said.

"How do you know we don't want to stay and watch you two do your thing," Oliver smiled. He caught Malcolm's stern look that was fixated on him, and the smile quickly faded away.

"Because I don't want you all to. I won't be able to concentrate," Felicity groaned.

"I just came to wish you good luck," Malcolm said. "I don't want to stay, I want to be surprised."

"Take Oliver and Tommy with you," she said as Thea pushed her towards the door.

"Don't worry they're leaving, come on boys," he nodded towards the door.

Felicity took one more glance behind her. Tommy was still stuffing his mouth. She caught sight of Oliver who gave her a thumbs up while Malcolm wasn't looking. She smiled at him. Malcolm turned and looked at Oliver who had dropped his head and went back to playing on his phone.

**INTERVIEW**

**How have you adjusted to Starling City?**

_I would say I've adjusted pretty well. It took some time to get used to the attention, but everything is good._

**How is Malcolm Merlyn handling having a young daughter that looks as smoking (pun intended) as you?**

_(laughs) I don't know about smoking, but he's been great. He doing the usual overprotective dad things like giving me the third degree about everything...Calling and texting all day and night...Tommy is actually the one who really breathes down my neck._

**Tommy Merlyn? One of Starling City's former notorious bad boys?**

_Yes that Tommy Merlyn; I just do the opposite of what he did. In all seriousness though, I love him, wouldn't trade him for anything. Him or Malcolm. Coming to Starling really let me see an even better side of them. I wouldn't change anything._

**What took you so long to come to Starling?**

_I wanted to do it on my own terms. Malcolm wanted it to be my decision. He didn't want to pressure me into anything. When the internship at QC became available, I figured it would be the perfect opportunity. Spend time with my other family while working for a great company. Not as great as Merlyn Global though, make sure you add that little part in. (laughs)_

**Is there any sort of rivalry between the two families and companies.**

_None at all. We're all just one big family basically. The Queens have been great to me. Working at QC has been nothing short of a once in a lifetime opportunity. Everyone is great. Robert, Moira, Oliver and Thea...everyone._

**Speaking of you and Thea. You two have become quite the internet sensations. It seems like you two have a genuine relationship. People are in love with your Instagram pages.**

_Thea is like my long lost sister. I love that girl. We're together all the time. Our Instagram pages have the most random pictures on there, so it's kind of interesting seeing that so many people are interested in our little crazy world. I didn't think we were that interesting._

**Is it because she has such a great fashion sense? She did an amazing job on your looks for this shoot.**

_She did; I wouldn't have anyone else style me. Speaking of her great fashion, I want everyone to check out her fashion blog "Every girl should look like a Queen." It's full of great tips and ideas. But back to your question, we have a lot in common. If you look at our pages we're either always eating or shopping or doing something goofy._

**Is there any special guy in your life. There were rumors about you and a certain Ray Palmer. Any truth to that?**

_Ray and I are just friends. There's nothing going on there. He's a great guy, just not for me. Any girl would be lucky to have him._

**Anyone else?**

_Nope. I'm single._

**I don't believe that. Someone as beautiful and great as you. I'm sure there is someone. So who is your dream guy then?**

_Henry Cavill, but he's taken so I'll have to settle for someone else._

**Really? We can probably set that up.**

_Oh God. I was just joking. Please don't do that. I'm would die of embarrassment. (laughs) I don't really have a dream guy or a type though. I just want someone who gets me. Someone I feel comfortable with; who doesn't care about who I am, or who I'm related to. Someone I can just sit back, relax and be Felicity with._

**What are your plans after the summer?**

_I'm going to finish my classes online, and stay here. I feel like this is the best place to be. My mother is behind it 100%. After I go back for graduation, I will come back here and officially be a Starling City citizen._

**How does Malcolm feel about that? I'm sure he's ecstatic.**

_He doesn't know yet. You're the first person I've told. So this magazine shoot will have a special treat for him._

**Any big events coming up?**

_We have the big Merlyn Global and Queen Consolidated Back to School charity campaign in a couple of weeks. It's where we raise money for the local schools and kids who need things like supplies, clothes, if the schools need repairs or improvements we help with that. So I encourage everyone to donate; it's a great cause and a chance to help the community. So put on your best formal wear and come out._

* * *

><p>Felicity had spent the entire day updating all of the employees computers. The final office on her list was Oliver's.<p>

She knocked and cracked Oliver's door open, sticking her head inside. He waved his hand for her to come in when he saw her. She sat across from his desk and waited for him to finish his call.

"What have I done to deserve being graced with the presence of someone as notorious as you," Oliver asked as he ended the phone call.

"Oh please," Felicity laughed. "I'm here to install the software on your computer Mr. Queen, you already know that."

"Wait! Before we do anything, we have to address this." He pulled out the magazine and held it in the air. "I know you didn't think I wouldn't say anything."

"Oh God," she blushed. "Let me do my job first before we talk about that."

"Okay, come on over here and work your magic," he got up so she could take his seat in front of the computer. "I'll just sit back and admire these pictures."

Felicity walked after she has finally gotten the system to start downloading over and joined Oliver on the couch. "So what do you think?"

"I think you looked beautiful; the interview was good. Not too serious and you gave out just the right information," he smiled. "My favorite picture of you is the one in the green dress."

"I'm not going to mention your lust for Henry Cavill, so let's just skip that part," he rolled his eyes. "Your dream guy description sounds a lot like someone I know though."

"Oh really? Who?"

"I'll have to introduce you to him when the time is right," he grinned.

"You know I never really got the chance to tell a certain someone how beautiful the flowers they sent me were," she matched his grin.

"You're welcome. I didn't want the message to be too obvious, but I still wanted you to be able to get it."

"It took me a couple of moments, but I got it. It was very sweet and thoughtful," she kissed him on the cheek.

He flipped through the magazine and landed on her article. "So what is this about you staying here? Last I heard you weren't sure. What changed?"

"A lot," she shrugged. "I've really come to love this city and I'm enjoying getting to know Malcolm and Tommy better. Things have really been great since that big argument. I talked to my mom and she encouraged me too, so I'm here to stay in Starling City."

A huge grin stretched across Oliver's face, "I'm certainly glad to hear that."

She walked over to the computer to check the progress. She turned and looked out the window, admiring the view. "Plus, Thea is here," she added.

"Who else?" He asked as he walked up beside her.

"Malcolm, Tommy, Robert, Moira and Thea...that's it," she shrugged.

"Hmmm," Oliver nodded.

"Am I forgetting somebody?" She turned and asked.

"Yes."

"Oh!" She snapped her fingers.

"Raisa, her cooking is definitely the best."

Oliver laughed and shook his head. He saw that Felicity was determined to play and tease him, so he had a solution for that.

He walked closer towards her and she took steps backwards until her back hit the wall.

"I think you're misunderstanding me," he said in a low voice.

"Maybe you should help me understand because I'm clearly missing something."

He placed his hand on the wall behind her head and leaned down towards her. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he took his other hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. The corner of her lips turned upwards into a seductive smile. He ran his finger along her cheek and down her neck to her collar bone. Felicity could feel her heart rate increase with each touch. Oliver pressed his body against hers and he could hear a small moan escape Felicity's throat. Hearing that made him flash a cocky smile and she rolled her eyes. He kissed her gently at first, then nibbled on her bottom lip. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues did a dance with one another as he moaned against her lips. Oliver hand slipped off the wall, he was losing control. He ran his hands up her thighs, and lifted her hips up as she hooked her legs around him. "Shit," he whispered as she rocked her hips against him; his lips dropped to her neck. The heat from his lips and tongue mixed with the roughness of his touch made her throw her head back against the wall. She could feel him harden against her.

"Do you have an idea of who you were leaving off of your list now?" He asked her, as he pushed against her some more.

She bit down on her lip, "It's becoming a little clearer now."

"I want to hear you say it," he ran his hand up her thigh under her skirt.

She cleared her throat, "Say what?"

His hand inched higher and higher, and Felicity's breath hitched. Oliver smirked before he kissed her again.

"I don't hear you," he whispered before biting down on her neck.

She caught his earlobe between her teeth, "Oliver, I..."

A knock on the door made them both jump. "Dammit," Oliver mumbled as Felicity feet fell to the ground. She brushed her skirt down and desperately tried to fix her clothes. Oliver threw his jacket on to hide the wrinkles Felicity put in his shirt. Felicity sat down in the chair in front of the computer and ran her hands through her hair; she tried to look like she was actually working.

"Wait," Felicity whispered when Oliver reached for the door.

"What?"

Felicity pointed her eyes at Oliver and he followed her gaze. He looked down at himself. "Oh!" He grabbed the magazine and covered himself, trying not to make it too obvious. Felicity held her laugh in. He pulled the door open and Thea stood in the door with her arms folded.

"Took you long enough. Have you seen Felicity?"

Oliver stepped to the side, "There she is."

Thea walked in and looked from Oliver to Felicity.

"Why are you looking like that?" She finally asked Felicity.

"Like what?"

"All flustered," Thea said.

"Oh, just trying to fix your brother's computer. I don't know what he did to it, but it's taking me awhile to figure it out," she lied.

"Oh okay. Well it's going to have to wait because we're going to celebrate," Thea smiled and waved the magazine in the air doing a little dance. "We have to celebrate your sexiness, my great fashion skills and the fact that you're staying here."

Felicity smiled, "I did look great, thanks to you."

"Yes you did, and your interview was great too." Thea walked over and pulled Felicity from Oliver's chair.

"Did you like the shoutout I gave you?" Felicity asked her.

"That is why I love you. Come on let me show you, we've been getting hits all day girl," she pulled Felicity on the couch beside her.

Oliver sat to his desk and watched Felicity and Thea as they read and laughed at the comments. He had looked online earlier after he bought the magazine. Everybody loved her, which wasn't a surprise. Every single time he saw a comment from a guy noting how gorgeous she looked, he felt a ping of jealousy hit him. He knew she would be attracting even more attention now, and he didn't like that at all. The position they were in earlier was something he had been wanting and now that he had a sample of it, he wanted all of her.

Felicity could feel Oliver staring at her. When she looked his way, he didn't divert his eyes either. "Stop," she mouthed to him and bugged her eyes. He smiled and shifted in his seat.

"Lis why didn't you tell me you were staying?" Tommy appeared in the doorway shortly after.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for everybody," she said.

"Have you talked to dad?" Tommy looked Oliver up and down.

"Yes, he was more than pleased. He tried to cut his business trip short, but I talked him out of it."

"You okay man?" Tommy asked Oliver.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Oliver said.

Felicity laughed to herself; it was so funny to see him all flustered and bothered.

Oliver's goal was to make Felicity hot and bothered, but it had backfired on him. She flipped it on to him and he was now the one who couldn't get himself together.

"You look stressed? Is it McKenna?"

"Man if you don't stop mentioning her," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I just like getting that reaction out of you," Tommy grinned. "Anyway are we celebrating tonight?"

"I was thinking we should go to Verdant?" Thea suggested.

"Why? Because Roy works there?" Oliver asked.

"Besides that obvious fact," Thea rolled her eyes. "It's the hottest night club in town."

"I'm game," Felicity said. "Are you up to it Oliver? You're looking a little pale."

He cleared his throat to hide his laugh. He knew she was enjoying teasing him very much." "Yes. I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are our sisters?" Tommy groaned.<p>

"Man, I swear you gripe more than a woman," Oliver took a swig of his beer.

"Shut the hell up," Tommy shot back at him.

"Hey guys," Laurel said as she slid in the seat next to Tommy. She kissed him on the cheek. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, wiping the lipstick stain off of him.

"He's grumpy," Oliver answered.

Oliver twirled his beer in his hands. His mind had been filled with thoughts of Felicity. The smoothness of his skin, the sweet scent that radiated off of her. The way her body molded into his, she fit perfectly. Her lips were the sweetest and tender. He looked over to Tommy, who he knew would kill him if he knew what he was thinking. Oliver was stuck between a rock and hard place. His attraction to Felicity was getting stronger, but what could he do? Tommy had said she was off limits, he had made that pretty clear, but both had lied and said nothing was going on with them.

"Oliver!" He heard Laurel yell.

"Yeah?" he snapped himself out of his trance.

"Where did you go just then," she asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"You've been acting weird all day. You sure you're alright?" Tommy asked. Oliver had been looking distant since they were in his office earlier.

"I'm fine. It's just some QC related stuff on my mind."

"Okay mini Robert," Tommy snorted.

"Please don't say that," Oliver drowned the rest of his beer.

"There they are," Laurel pointed towards the door.

Oliver and Tommy's eyes quickly found site of Thea and Felicity by the door talking to Roy.

Thea was wearing a black sleeveless racerback dress that stopped at her thighs. The back was made sheer mesh that ran along her sides, which gave the illusion of her showing some skin. She styled her bob, straight and sleek with one side tucked behind her ear. Red pumps and red lips gave her outfit a splash of color. Felicity had on a black halter bandage dress, with abstract gold beading along the neckline. Mesh panels attached to a keyhole cutout back. Her blonde curls were pulled into a loose bun, with some of the curls falling in her face; gold heels completed the look.

Oliver mentally disapproved of Thea's dress, and he was sure Tommy was doing the same with Felicity's because he could hear him mumbling. The very reason Tommy wasn't fond of Felicity's dress, was the reason Oliver loved it. He pictured himself playing in her messy curls and kissing every inch of her exposed skin. He waved for the bartender; he needed a drink.

"They look hot," Laurel said breaking the silence.

"Not cool Laurel, not cool," Tommy shook his head.

"Sorry we're late," Thea said as she slapped her clutch down on the table and took a seat.

Felicity slid in beside Oliver brushing her leg against him.

"Hey," she greeted everyone.

"How are you two going to invite us out and then arrive late?"

"Felicity, I loved your shoot," Laurel said not letting anyone acknowledge Tommy.

"Thank you," Felicity smiled.

Roy came to the table with a tray full of drinks. "I have The Verdant special here for you guys," he said.

"I have to make a toast," Tommy said as they each grabbed a glass.

"A toast to my baby sister's first successful magazine cover," Tommy held his glass in the air. "Which I'm sure will be the first of many."

"Which I will be available to style her for," Thea added in proudly.

Felicity grinned and gave Thea a high five.

"Can I please finish the toast," Tommy cleared his throat. "Also, a toast to the fact that she is here to stay in Starling City. I knew all along she wouldn't be able to leave us."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Felicity nodded.

"So here's to Felicity, cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all threw the shots back.

"Oliver, there goes McKenna," Laurel said.

"Laurel, don't start this," Oliver hung his head.

"What? I think you two should give it another try," she said.

"Oh please," Thea waved her hand. "That ship is so far gone."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "McKenna hates Oliver's guts so that is done."

Felicity sat back and crossed her leg, brushing against Oliver some more. Oliver had a better view of her thighs with her legs crossed. He wanted to trace his fingers up every inch of her thighs.

"I will handle setting my best friend up with someone tonight, not you Laurel," Tommy said.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be a great catch," Laurel crossed her arms.

"I'm not looking for someone that he can marry and pledge his love to, just a girl suitable enough for him to get laid."

"Okay ewww Tommy. I swear you don't think before you speak. I would prefer not to hear about my brother getting laid." Thea said, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hello, I'm right here," Oliver said. "I don't need help in that department anyway."

Felicity brushed against Oliver again. This time Oliver reached down and squeezed her thigh.

"I'm about to go say hi to McKenna," Laurel said, pulling a mumbling Tommy with her before he could protest.

A waiter brought some more drinks to the table.

"I'll be back, I need to go talk to Roy," Thea said before slipping off.

"So you insist on being a tease tonight," Oliver whispered.

She twirled the toothpick around in her martini before looking Oliver in the eyes and slowly pulling the olive off with her teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Felicity smiled.

Oliver cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Is this the game we're playing," he asked.

"I'm just simply doing what you tried to do to me earlier."

"Oh please you wanted it," he smirked.

Felicity looked Oliver up and down over the rim of her glass. Her eyebrows did a little dance as she smiled at him.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes," he joked.

"Oh shut up," she threw the toothpick at him.

"You look very nice tonight," he said, looking over her entire body. His eyes lingered on her legs.

"So what are your plans after you leave here? Are you taking a lucky girl home? Tommy is pretty insistent on getting you laid, and I think he's found a girl for you," Felicity nodded towards Tommy.

Oliver looked back and saw Tommy talking to a tall dark haired girl and pointing in his direction. She was nice looking, but Oliver didn't want her. He was pretty sure Tommy was making a good pitch for him. They girl saw Oliver looking and flashed a flirty smile. Oliver gave a weak smile back and turned back around to Felicity.

"She's cute," he shrugged. "But she's not the girl I want tonight."

"Well who do you want Mr. Queen?"

"I think I've made it pretty clear of who I want, and..."

"Felicity!" Thea came back to the table interrupting them.

"Someone wants to meet you," she hooked her arm with Felicity's and pulled her away. Felicity glanced back behind her and saw Oliver's eyes on her full of disapointment.

Oliver threw himself back against his seat, and let out a deep sigh that came out more like a growl. That was the second time that day that his sister had interrupted him and Felicity. He had never wished for her to be with Roy more than he did at that very moment.

"Man what are you doing?" Tommy slapped Oliver in the back.

"What?"

"That Helena chick over there was ready for you. I propped you up just like the old days. You were suppose to come over and seal the deal," Tommy told him. He couldn't understand what was going on with Oliver.

"I'm just not feeling it tonight," Oliver said. "Plus, she looks a little crazy."

"Isn't that your type? I swear you've been acting strange. What's going on?" Tommy sat across from him.

"It's nothing Tommy. Stop acting like my mother," he joked. Was he suppose to say, hey I can't stop thinking about your sister. We've been making out behind your back and I don't want to stop there, I want to do much more. Nothing...that was the best answer to give.

Tommy could tell Oliver was lying. It was all over his face. He decided to leave it alone and not push it though.

"I don't think Moira would be trying to hook you up with randoms in the club," Tommy laughed. "You just need to get laid and all your problems will go away."

"Thank you Dr. Phil."

"Well Laurel and I are about to get out of here and head back to her place. She's ready to go, and has a little alcohol in her system, so she gets a little adventurous during these times," Tommy grinned.

"Man you are something else," Oliver laughed.

"Let me go give Felicity one more lecture before I leave," Tommy said.

"Hey," Tommy turned back to Oliver. "Make sure she doesn't do anything crazy and she gets home safely. Don't tell her I told you that either. I lied and told her that I trusted her."

Oliver nodded. "You got it. See you later."

Oliver watched Felicity. He knew she was telling him to leave her alone. Tommy finished his lecture with her and left out with Laurel. Felicity went back to laughing and dancing with Thea. Oliver's gaze never left Felicity. He watched her with every move she made. She eventually looked his way and caught his gaze. She threw a seductive smile at him and winked. A smile slowly crept on Oliver's face. He had to come up with a way to get Felicity alone tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: The inspiration for this chapter was Emily's stunning magazine cover! She looked beautiful. Also, the rumors that Felicity and Thea will have scenes together after the winter break...really hope they become friends!

Hopefully you liked this chapter. I will update again after I reach 100 reviews! Let me know what you like don't like - hopefully you like everything :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. I just want to thank everyone for all the love! I LOVE YOU ALL. I wanted to update sooner, but I stupid finals crept up on me, but here it is...OLICITY moment! Most of all the votes were for M, so hopefully I delivered a good one for you guys...and I hope not to offend the few who didn't want M. Also this has Walking Dead midseason finale spoilers, just a warning! (hopefully everyone already knows what happened on that if you watch it!)

(Had to upload the chapter again, accidentally deleted it.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, I need to talk to you." Oliver grabbed Felicity by the elbow and pulled her off to the side in a corner, with no regard for the people she was holding a conversation with.<p>

"Is there something you need Oliver?" Felicity playfully asked not realizing how serious he was.

"Yes. You. You're coming with me tonight," he sternly said.

That wasn't the answer she was expecting. It took her by the surprise.

"Oh," she said. She stared at him open mouthed, not knowing what else to say.

Oliver saw the shocked look on her face and laughed. "Is that not the answer you were looking for?"

"Not really," she brushed at her curls.

"Well you asked what I need, so are you going to give it to me," he inquired.

The playful, seductive, teasing smile that drove him crazy slowly spread across her face. She didn't utter a word as she slowly walked away from Oliver. He was now standing there looking confused wondering what she was doing.

Felicity scanned the crowd until she spotted Thea hugged up with Roy. "Hey Thea, can I talk to you for a moment?" Felicity cut her eyes at Oliver. He was still confused.

"You have to help me think of a way to ditch Oliver tonight," Thea whispered before Felicity could say anything.

"Funny that you say that," Felicity laughed. "See, I'm kind of tired and ready to go, so Oliver agreed to drop me off at home before he goes and does whatever it is that he does." Felicity motioned for Oliver to come over. "So you and Roy will be alone."

"You sure you don't want me to take you home because I will."

"Oh no, Oliver was getting ready to leave anyway," Felicity falsely assured her.

"Alright, as long as you're sure," Thea said. "I'm surprised Oliver even has time for that. I'm sure he's planning on hooking up with some random."

"Yeah he can do that after he drops me off. So enjoy your time with Roy."

"Wait!" Thea pulled Felicity back to her. "Did you at least find a guy you liked tonight?"

"Yeah I did," Felicity smiled, glancing towards Oliver as he got closer.

"Okay good! That's important."

"Ready to go?" Felicity asked Oliver once he joined them. "Just told Thea that I'm making you take me home before you go off and do your thing.

Oliver cleared his throat, "I sure am." He narrowed his eyes on Thea, "You better not get into any trouble tonight."

"I should be telling you that," she folded her arms.

"Let's go Felicity," he nodded towards the door.

Felicity hugged Thea and said goodbye. She was about to tell Roy goodbye until she walked on Oliver threatening his life about Thea. Roy was nodding nervously as Oliver whispered what she was sure were threats to him. She gave Roy a nervous smile as she slipped outside behind Oliver.

"So where are we headed Mr. Queen?" Felicity asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"My place."

"The mansion?"

"Of course not," he laughed. "My little spot."

"Oh is this where you take the ladies to woo them?"

"Nope. Only the special one," he said.

"Ones or one?"

"You heard me," he looked at her and smiled.

Felicity smiled and nodded.

"So where is this place?" She asked.

"Will you just sit back and ride. I'll handle this okay."

"Okay you got it," she zipped her lips.

"Do you want to go by your place and get an overnight bag?" He turned to her and asked. "Because you're going to need one."

"Well in that case, yes."

* * *

><p>"So who all knows about this place?" She asked when she got out the car.<p>

They had arrived at a contemporary cabin style home in a secluded area. The scenery was beautiful.

"Just me," he said.

"Really? It's nice."

"Yep," he pulled Felicity's bag out of the backseat.

"I got it," he said when she reached for it.

"So why is this your secret spot? I'm going to keep asking questions until you give me details," she folded her arms.

He laughed as he unlocked the door and let her walk in in front of him. "Welcome to my little place."

"I like it," she walked around admiring the decorations. The design and decorations were sleek and modern. Something a 24 year old male would definitely like.

"Yeah, it's not finished," he told her after she finished touring the place. "I found this spot after one of my many arguments with my dad. I started planning to move out. I've been slowly fixing it up every since."

"Oh, so you're moving out?" She plopped down on the sofa.

"Yeah I can't stay at home forever," he shrugged. "I haven't decided exactly when yet."

Felicity nodded.

"However, I do have a reason in mind as to why I might need to do that sooner rather than later." He walked towards her on the couch. He crouched down in front of her, his eyes fell down to her legs. He ran his hands up her legs, she leaned down and he kissed her. "It would give us so alone time." He kissed her again. "Not like moving in together you know," he said trying to clear up any confusion. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Just a place where we can, you know..."

Felicity started laughing at his rambling. "Yes I know what you meant. We're not even suppose to be together remember." She got up from the couch and walked in the kitchen. She walked over to the bar she had spotted.

"Can I get you a drink Mr. Queen," she asked in a playful voice.

"Yes," he nodded. He sat on the edge of the sofa and watched her. He admired her long legs that looked so toned in her heels. That was one of his weakness in a woman...a great set of legs. He envisioned her wrapping them around his waist as he ran his hands up them. His eyes traveled up her legs to her hips and butt as she stretched to get a glass. The dress hugged her curves perfectly. Just looking at her was getting him aroused. Felicity could feel Oliver's eyes on her as she filled his glass halfway.

She slowly walked over and handed him the glass of bourbon. Her eyes fell down to his center, "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes I am," he took a sip of the drink. She kept her eyes lowered on him as she finished her drink.

Felicity sat her glass down and gently pushed Oliver back on the sofa, straddling him and rocking against his hardened member. "You're such a tease," he said before finishing the rest of his drink. Some of the drink fell on his lips. Felicity leaned forever, licking it off his lips. She parted his lips with her tongue, exploring his mouth, tasting the sweet taste of the alcohol on him. Her lips fell to his jawline as she placed soft kisses against his chin. The hold he had on the glass loosened and it slowly fell from his hand rolling onto the floor. This girl was driving him crazy. He gripped her hips, as she shifted herself on him again. She could feel how hard he was, and ready to stand at attention for her.

"I think you had something to tell me earlier before we were interrupted," he squeaked out as he ran his hands along her legs and thighs, inching her dress up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned towards him.

"I want you Oliver Queen," she whispered flicking her tongue across his ear. She sat back to look in his eyes; his hardened blue eyes stared back at her, filled with lust. "I don't plan on teasing much longer. Do you?"

He ran his hands up her sides, to her hair. He pulled at her curls and they fell free cascading her face, something he had imagined do many times. He ran his fingers through the curls, one hand grabbing a fistful of curls, while the other hand caressed her face. His fingers traced her swollen lips.

He brought his head towards hers, meeting their lips. The moment their lips touched, he felt the desire in him rise. He had never wanted a girl so badly like he wanted Felicity in that moment.

Felicity's hands made their way to the nape of his neck grazing her nails across his skin, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. His hands fell from her face, down her shoulders and holding on to her hips as she grinded against him. Her dress inched higher and higher. A low groan escaped his lips as she bit down on his bottom lip, then gliding her tongue across his lips to soothe them. His hands found the zipper on her dress just as she was tugging his shirt free from his pants. He ran his fingers down her spine as he unzip the dress. The dress slowly fell off her shoulders exposing her beautiful breast, and swollen nipples to him.

He needed to admire her entire body, but he needed more room. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he pushed himself off the couch. Breaking away from the kiss, she gasped as he lifted her up with one arm, she let the dress fall to the floor before she hooked her legs around his waist.

There were no words spoken. Just intense longing looks as he made his way to the bedroom. Weeks of desire, lust and teasing were coming to a head and it was all in their eyes. Felicity snatched his shirt open as he sat her on the bed. She stripped him out the shirt and threw it over her head. She scraped her nails against his chest and down to his abs, admiring each one of them. He crouched over her as she hooked her arms under his, laying her back farther on the bed. His eyes traveled down her bare breasts to her black lace panties, slowly taking all of her in. He started a trail of kisses from her lips, to her neck, collarbone and down to the center of her breasts. The kisses slowly turned into a mixture of kisses and licks and small bites as he glided his tongue across her hardened left nipple. He dragged his teeth across her nipple as he made his way to the right one. He sucked her nipple into his mouth as he massaged her other breast. He flicked his tongue back and forth across her nipples, making sure to give each of them the same amount of attention. Moan after moan escaped Felicity's mouth. Oliver positioned himself on his knees, in the center of his legs as his lips traveled down her stomach. He pushed her legs open wider as he kissed the inside of her thighs, biting down hard enough to leave a small indention of his teeth. He could see how wet she was, just begging him to give her attention. It was his turn to tease now.

He softly traced the lining of her panties with his fingers before pulling them down. Every inch of skin he exposed he quickly replaced it with his lips. Felicity's mind couldn't process what she was feeling. There she was, with Oliver bare and naked, ready for all of him...every inch of him. He captured her lips again, filling her mouth with his tongue. She loudly moaned against his lips as she felt him plunge a finger into her. She bucked against his hand as he slowly pulled his finger in and out before thrusting another one in her. He rolled his thumb over her clit, as she cried out in pleasure. She bit down on his shoulder to stifle the noises escaping her throat. He growled in a mix of pleasure and pain for her teeth on his skin. He alternated between slowly pulling his fingers out and slowly putting them back in with a faster pace. His lips went back to her breasts, as he placed kisses on them and covered each kiss with licks. She was getting wetter with each stroke he gave her with his fingers.

Felicity's hands fell down to his pants as she clumsily unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She locked her eyes in his as she slid her hands down his pants and boxers stroking him. She wanted him inside of her right then, all of him. She could tell by stroking him that he had an impressive length. He smiled at her as she chewed on her bottom lip gliding her nails across his erection. "Shit," he mumbled. He grabbed her hands and put them at her side. He sat up and kicked his pants and boxers off; her eyes immediately fell to his erection and she flashed a seductive smile. He could tell by the lust in her eyes that she was tired of him teasing her, but he was enjoying it. He wanted to take his time with her, and cherish every moment. He crawled back over her and lifted her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist.

"I want you Felicity...all of you," he said in the most seductive voice she had ever heard. Slowly gliding his hand down her body.

"Well you can have me," she whispered, tightening her thighs around his waist. He captured her lips again as she wrapped her arms around his back. He took her breath away as he slowly entered her wet and tight center. Her nails dug into his flesh, as he stayed still giving her time to adjust to him. He moaned her name against her neck, as her nails caused strokes of pain and pleasure to run through him. They started off on a steady rhythm, as he slowly entered and exited her. Felicity tightened her legs around his waist and lifted her hips up arching her back. As if he could read her mind, he dived into her deeper...exactly what she wanted. His name rolled of her lips as her hands fell to the bed fisting the comforter. He plunged deeper and deeper, hitting just the right spot. He grabbed her hands, bringing them over her head as she gripped the headboard. He grabbed her hips and sped up his pace.

"Oh God Oliver, please don't stop," she moaned. With each thrust, her hips met him; she could feel herself coming close to an orgasm. He could feel her walls tighten around him. "You feel so good Felicity," he said with ragged breath. She was perfect to him. He hadn't experienced this feeling with anyone in awhile. It was like an adrenaline rush; the pleasure was indescribable. He could tell he was close to the edge and he could feel she was too. He pulled out of her and entered her one last hard time as they both climaxed with each other. The moment made Felicity yell out his name as her eyes rolled back in her head as she bit down on her lip.

He leaned forward and buried his face in her throat, as he breathed her name into her skin. "Felicity," he mumbled, as he wrapped her in his arms, careful not to crush her beneath his weight. He brushed her hair out of her face, as she smiled at him. He placed soft kisses and pecks on her lips, face and neck as she giggled.

"That was amazing," he said. "I need a minute."

He rolled off of her onto his side, and she laid her head on his chest.

"I would have to agree," she grinned, locking her fingers with his.

They laid in silence trying to gather themselves for about 30 minutes. He tangled and untangled his fingers in her hair as she drew designs across his chest and abs with her fingers.

"Keeping your heels on was a nice touch," he finally said.

"Really?" She asked, finally kicking them off. "I forgot I had them on.

"Yes, you have to do that every time now."

"Oh? There will be a next time?" She teased.

"Oh yes. Multiple times."

"Sounds good," she grinned.

"You know, I've been told to stay away from you."

"Is that so?" Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded.

"It seems like I've been told the same thing since you first stepped foot in Starling City, but yet here we are," Oliver pulled her closer.

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" She looked at him.

"Make me want you?"

"I can't answer that," she grinned.

"I'm think you might be a succubus," Oliver mumbled.

"What?" She exclaimed, slapping him in the chest. "Did you just compare me to a female demon?"

"It's the only explanation I can think of," he laughed grabbing her hand.

"Maybe I am," she said.

He started playing in her curls as she drew circles in his chest with her fingers. Her fingers fell to his tattoo of Chinese symbols on his side along his rib. "What does this mean?"

"Would you believe me if I said I don't know."

She titled her head to look up at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he laughed. "I got it on a day where I was a little drunk. I think I had just turned 18, and somebody dared me to do it. Oliver Queen doesn't back down from a dare or a bet."

"That is hilarious," Felicity laughed. "Leave it to you to have a story like that."

"Hey, it wasn't one of my best days. I like it though."

"I do too," she ran her fingers over it.

"You just like rubbing on me," he smirked.

"Of course," she matched his smirk.

"I've always wanted a tattoo, but I'm too chicken to actually go through it. The only thing I have is this piercing."

Oliver pulled at her ear, "I like this. I like the arrow earring too."

"I know you like it. You can't keep your tongue off if it."

"I didn't hear you complaining," he said.

"And you won't," she kissed him.

"You know," she broke the kiss to get some air. "I've been warned about you, also. More like forbidden."

"Really," he mumbled against her hair. "I don't think I can though."

Felicity pushed herself up, and leaned over him. "I don't think I want you to either," she whispered.

She reached her hands between them and grabbed his cock and began stroking it. "Felicity," he said softly as he closed his eyes.

She stroked him a couple more times before she positioned herself correctly on her knees in front of him; bringing his hardened length to her entrance. She sank down on him, as he moaned words that she couldn't comprehend. He sat up and wrapped his arm around her as he propped himself up on the bed with his other hand. She grabbed his shoulder, sinking her nails in him as she began to ride Oliver.

"You're driving me crazy," he said as he grabbed her hips. Her moves started slow, she was still getting use to his size. She rode him, slowly going in and out of her tight, wet center. With every re-entrance, she would sink down deeper on him.

She quickened the pace, as Oliver's fingers dug into her hips and ass. He would bring her body to meet hers meeting her as she rode each thrust. Every one of her spots were being hit...even ones she didn't know she had. Her insides would tighten around him as her spots, as their pace became frantic and delirious. She threw her head back and clenched her lip with her teeth.

The intensity was building up and she felt as if she was ready to burst. Her head fell forward and met his forehead. "Please don't stop," she breathlessly said. He grabbed her hips as he started thrusting into her harder. "Yes," she moaned as her head fell down to his chin. He took one hand and brushed her hair that had covered both their faces. He lifted her face with his finger, bringing her lips to hers. He glided his tongue across her lips as she opened up welcoming him in. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. His kiss was stimulating and electrifying; he thrust into her once more and her orgasm burst and filled her with sensational chills.

"Oliver," she cried out against his shoulder. He hit her with a couple more short thrusts, as she clenched against him. With the last thrust, he released himself in her. "Felicity," he growled out in pure pleasure. He leaned back against the bed as she fell against him. Heavy breathing filled the air, as they tried to calm their racing heart. It would take them a minute to regain composure; Oliver grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them, wrapping her in his arms. He brushed her hair, caressing her face and kissed her on the top of her head. In that moment, everything felt just right.

* * *

><p>Felicity finally cracked her eyed open that next morning. The sunlight peeked through the curtains, as she shielded her eyes from it. She stretched and pushed the covers from over her head. She turned and didn't see Oliver on his side of the bed. There was a note on his pillow.<p>

_Gone to get breakfast, be back shortly. I put towels and a toothbrush in the bathroom for you._

_-Oliver _

She laughed at how he signed his name, like she didn't know it was him. She sat up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand to see what time it was. It was ten minutes after 10; of course she had some text messages. The first was from Tommy that he sent 30 minutes ago.

_Are you at still with Thea? I'll be home this evening sometime._

_Shouldn't your attention be on Laurel, she texted back._

_Don't worry about that._

_I know you miss me dearly._

_Whatever punk and tell Thea I said to stay at home, not our place._

He still assumed she was with Thea, which is what she had told him last night. He believed her, and was too busy getting in Laurel's pants to try to grill her.

Felicity scrolled to the text she had from Thea.

_So I totally forgot that we're suppose to watch Walking Dead tonight? Are we still on for that?_

Felicity had forgot all about that. They had recorded the mid season finale and just never got around to watching it.

_"Yes! We definitely are. My place right? What time is good for you?"_

_Good because I can't hold off on any more spoilers, and idk, 7 maybe?_

_Okay, sounds good. Oh and tell Roy I said hey lol_

_He says hey lol. You know somewhat surprising Oliver hasn't texted or called me to ask me about Roy. He's definitely up to something. Anyway, see you later._

_Lol! Bye Thea. _

A part of Felicity felt bad for not technically lying to Thea, but just leaving things out. She would definitely tell her before she told anyone else; she just had to find the right moment.

She fell back against her pillow, and stretched once again. Her mind went to last night, and how amazing it was. She pulled at one of her curls twirling it on her finger and grinned widely, chewing on her lip. Amazing wasn't even the right word to describe what happened. She could still feel his lips and hands all over her, sending mounts of pleasure through her body. No guy had ever made her feel that good; he awaken parts of her that she didn't even know she had. Rubbing her face to cover the blush that was spreading, she swung her legs out of the bed. She noticed Oliver had brought her bag in the room and put her dress from last night on the hanger. She grabbed some clothes out the bag and made her way to the restroom.

* * *

><p>Felicity was stretched out across the couch, watching tv, when she heard Oliver unlocking the door. He kicked the door open with his foot, bag of food clenched between his teeth, and cups of coffee in a tray. He was struggling to get his key out the door.<p>

"Here let me help you," she ran over and grabbed the bag.

"Thanks," he smiled. She sat it down on the counter and peeked inside.

"Sleeping beauty has finally risen," he joined her in the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes finally," she smiled.

"You were out like a log this morning. You didn't wake or stir one time while I was getting ready."

"I'm not a light sleeper," she said. "Plus I was just a little tired."

He pulled her in his arms, "Oh yeah? From what exactly?"

"Some wild man kept me up all night," she ran her hands over his chest.

"If I remember correctly, there was a certain blonde woman that looks a lot like you, who just couldn't get enough last night."

"Must have been in your dreams," she shrugged.

"No," he leaned down to her lips. "It was very very vivid, and very real," he whispered before kissing her.

She pushed herself on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His phone started vibrating against them. He groaned as he pulled it out. Looking down at the screen, he saw Tommy's name.

"Hey man, what's up?" He answered.

Felicity pulled one of the sandwiches out and grabbed her coffee and sat on the stool next to Oliver.

"No I'm not doing anything really, just," he looked towards Felicity. "Just relaxing."

"It reopens tonight? Well hell yeah. Alright see you later."

"What's going on tonight," Felicity asked.

"Our favorite Chinese place is opening back up tonight."

"Really?" She laughed.

"Yes really. Tommy and I use to eat there all the time, before it closed. I think the owner died, and now the son has reopened it."

"Oh okay." She decided to finally address the elephant in the room since Tommy had been brought up. "So about last night? How are we playing this?"

Oliver sat back and sighed. He scrubbed his hand over his jaw. "I guess, just keep acting as normal as possible until we figure out what and how to tell him."

"Sounds good," she nodded. "Is this something you want to continue? I mean like, I don't even know what to call this. It's not a relationship, but it's definitely a secret thing. Is it friends with..."

"No," he quickly cut her off before she could finish what she was going to say. She definitely wasn't a friends with benefits girl. "That is no where near what you are," he said. He would never treat her like that.

"I really like you Felicity. I mean hell if you weren't Tommy's sister, I would already be proudly flaunting you around."

She let out a soft laugh and smiled as his gaze lingered on her. She brushed her hair behind her ears.

"You understand me?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," she nodded. "We just have to wait on the right time."

Oliver nodded. "I don't know exactly when that will be, but we will definitely cross that bridge when the time comes."

She titled her head up towards him and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You know we will have to tell Thea too," she said.

"I think she would take the news better than Tommy. No I know she would," he corrected himself. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"I think she would too," Felicity agreed. "You know she casually mentioned something about me and you before."

"Really?" He laughed.

"Yep. It was when I first moved here. We were talking about guys and she said something like. _I would tell you to date Oliver if he wasn't such an idiot, and if Tommy wouldn't kill him_."

Oliver choked on his coffee when he laughed at Felicity. "Oh yeah, that sounds like my Speedy."

"I think she will be the first to figure it out too," Felicity added. "She might be suspicious."

"Yeah because she's nosey as hell." He scrunched his face up. "You know what, let's not talk about this anymore. It's a little frightening, and we didn't even mention Malcolm."

Felicity's eyes bucked at his name. "Oh God," she groaned.

"Exactly," Oliver slowly said and nodded before dropping a kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>"What are you two doing?" Tommy asked when he walked into the living room. Felicity and Thea were sitting on the couch, about to start The Walking Dead. They were anxious and nervous, meaning they had wine on standby to help them cope with a major death they knew was coming that way. They had successfully avoided all spoilers, so they were going into it completely oblivious to what was coming.<p>

"What does it look like?" Thea snarked making Felicity laugh.

"I'm really going to stop letting you in my place," he said.

"Hey! She's my guest," Felicity looked back and said.

"Well maybe I'll kick both of you out."

"Rude," Thea laughed.

"Well I hope you hurry up and finish this stupid show."

"Oh shut up," Felicity said. "I know you and Oliver want to play your little video games."

There was a knock on the door. There was a grinning Oliver on the other side when Tommy opened the door.

"I got the goods," he said proudly holding up a bag.

"You can't seriously be this excited about some Chinese food," Thea said once she spotted the bag.

"This isn't just regular Chinese food, okay? It's the best Chinese place in town, and they've been closed for far too long and now we can finally experience their delicious greatness again."

"They are not that great," Thea dismissed him.

"Thankfully you're not eating any," Oliver responded.

Oliver started pulling the boxes out the bag as Tommy rubbed his hands together.

"You want some Felicity?" Oliver asked when he saw her looking at him. He smiled at her, and she matched his smile before answering.

"No thank you. I don't eat that," she turned her nose up.

"She's a picky snob," Tommy interjected.

"I'm just not particularly fond of Chinese food. It stinks."

"See, snob," Tommy shook his head.

Oliver walked over to Felicity and stuck his carton under her nose.

"Ewww," she frowned and pushed his hand away. "See stinks."

"You stink," he said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," he laughed. Thea and Tommy were completely oblivious to the flirty banter and looks going on between Oliver and Felicity. Tommy was too busy diving into his food, while Thea was still trying to mentally prepare herself for the show.

He sat down between her and Thea, "What are we watching?"

"No Oliver, we're about to watch our show," Thea rolled her eyes. "You're only going to try to distract us. Go back in there with your little boyfriend."

"Shut up," he elbowed her. "Felicity didn't tell me to move."

"Sorry, you have to move," Felicity shrugged before smiling. "It's what Thea wants."

"Fine," Oliver huffed, and pointed his chopsticks at her. "I will remember that."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" Thea yelled and grabbed Felicity's arm. "Daryl and Beth just touched." They were approaching the end of the episode<p>

"It's happening," Felicity smiled. "They better give us an epic damn hug, kiss or something."

"Wait! What's happening right now? Why is she going back over there?" Thea grabbed her wine glass, she could feel that something was about to go terribly wrong. She was probably going to need something stronger than wine. Both her and Felicity's smiles slowly faded, while looks of anxiousness and nervousness took over their face.

"Oh my God Beth, just leave!" Felicity mumbled into her glass.

Oliver and Tommy looked up from where they were sitting and silently watched the exchange between the two. It was quite comical to them; the ranges of emotions they were going through was quite enjoyable to watch.

"I can't watch it," Felicity said with disgust. Her hands flew up to cover her face. "I know something is about to happen. I feel it in the pit of my stomach."

Thea snatched Felicity's hands away from her face. "No, we're both watching this!"

"I'm watching," Felicity said then gulped her wine.

"Oh my God," they both said at the same time as they watched Beth fall to the ground with a gunshot to the head.

"This is complete bullshit," Thea threw herself back on the couch and folded her arms. "I'm seriously about to cry."

"I don't even know what to say. I have so many emotions going through me right now" Felicity grabbed the wine bottle and poured herself another glass, filled to the rim.

"Why don't you just drink straight from the bottle Felicity?" Oliver smirked.

"Oliver, shut up!" Thea snapped.

He looked at Tommy and started laughing. "Just ignore these crazy fangirls," Tommy shook his head.

"I can't believe they fucking killed Beth! Like what the hell?"

"I hate this stupid show. They love toying with our emotions," Felicity didn't even sip on the wine anymore. She just guzzled it down. The scene with Daryl carrying Beth out in his arms was almost too much. Felicity fanned her eyes, she didn't want to cry, but Walking Dead was pushing it. "I'm not going to cry," she kept repeating.

"I'm in disbelief right now," Thea said. "What in the hell?"

Tommy watched Thea as she marched to the kitchen and pulled a carton of ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons. "Yes, please make yourself at home Thea." Thea glared at him as she walked back to the living room.

"Who am I going to ship Daryl with now? Definitely won't be Carol. I hate these writers," Felicity groaned. "Daryl and Beth belonged together."

"Ship?" Oliver asked looking confused.

"I really need you and Tommy to stop talking," she held her hand up.

"Apparently shipping is when you have two character on a show that you want to be together. You give them a nickname and start shipping them," Tommy explained.

Oliver laughed at Tommy's mini lesson. "And you know all of this how?"

"Don't worry about it," Tommy said.

"So what was Daryl and Beth's nickname?" Oliver asked.

Felicity sighed turning to look at Oliver. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Their ship name was Bethyl."

"Okay, just asking. Don't beat me up," he smirked.

Felicity turned around before she smiled back at him, but not before Oliver could see it. Even though she was more than pissed right now, he still could make her smile.

"I don't even have an appetite," Thea said, handing Felicity a spoon. "But this is what we need right now.

"You don't have to have an appetite to eat ice cream Thea," Felicity grabbed the carton from her. She sat it between them and popped it open. "We just need to sob and eat."

Tommy started laughing. "You two are so dramatic. It's just a.."

"Tommy if you finish that sentence, I swear I will come over there and beat your ass," Felicity warned him.

Oliver erupted in laughter. "You better listen dude. I think she's serious. Hence, why I haven't said a word to Thea."

The mention of Thea's name caused her to look at Oliver and give him a death stare. Oliver held his hands up, "I didn't even say anything." He turned back to Tommy; talking to Felicity and Thea was off limits right now.

Felicity scooped out a big spoonful of ice cream and stuffed her mouth. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch. "This fucking sucks," she sighed.

"Ummm what is that?" She heard Thea whisper.

"What is what?" Felicity mumbled with the spoon still in her mouth. She peeked over at Thea.

"This red mark on your neck," Thea whispered and pointed at neck.

"What?" Felicity's eyes shot open. She rubbed at her neck and pulled the collar of her shirt up. She glanced back towards Oliver and Tommy, who weren't paying them any attention, thankfully. How could she have missed spotting that today, unless it just decided to make it's presence known. She had a mark on her thigh that she saw earlier, but she thought that was the only one. Leave it to Oliver's wonderful tongue, lips and teeth because he seriously used everything. Felicity shook her head to push last night's thoughts out her mind so she could focus on right now.

"Will you be quiet," she shushed Thea.

A childish grin spread over Thea's face. "I knew it," she whispered in an even lower tone. "You better tell me who was sucking on your neck last night."

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you liked. I really liked writing Felicity and Thea's reaction to watching a show that had something big happened. Since Arrow had such an epic midseason finale, I decided to sort of incorporate that into the story using another one of the shows I watch. This was exactly how me and my best friend acted during Arrow this week, and we're still not over it lol.

I will upload the next chapter at 200 reviews...anyway please REVIEW! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N..You guys review so fast, and I absolutely love you for it! *kisses* The more reviews, the quicker I feel the urge to write for you wonderful people.

(Updated version)

* * *

><p>"It's not what you think it is," Felicity whispered.<p>

"Bullshit," Thea laughed. "I knew something was up with you last night."

Tommy looked over at them. "What are you two giggling about? You were just crying."

"Nothing," Felicity bucked her eyes at Thea.

"Yeah nothing," Thea smirked.

Thea's phone rang, "Oh don't think we're done talking. You're going to tell me," she told Felicity before she answered.

Felicity walked to the kitchen to throw away the ice cream carton. She stood behind Tommy to discreetly try to get Oliver's attention. She was failing because Oliver hadn't looked up yet; she cleared her throat.

Tommy and Oliver looked up at the same time, with Tommy giving her a strange look. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well get from behind me, I don't trust you."

She pushed him in the back before she walked off. "Stupid," she mumbled.

She decided to text Oliver.

_Thea knows._

She heard his phone vibrate against the counter, she glanced back as he picked it up. His eyes widen as he read the text.

_How?_

_Because you decided to suck the life out of my neck and leave a mark. She doesn't know it's you though._

_Well you weren't complaining. Are you going to tell her?_

_I don't know. I'm sure as hell not telling her here, if I do._

_It's up to you._

_Oh no, don't give me that. Do you want her to know now?_

_This is Thea we're talking about. She's definitely not going to leave it alone. So yes, you can tell her._

_Okay I will._

_We're still not telling Tommy or Malcolm yet. Make sure she knows that._

_Next time control yourself._

_I can't help myself around you._

"Dude you have been grinning nonstop since you got here. What's up with you?" Tommy asked Oliver, once he noticed Oliver grinning at his phone.

"No I haven't," Oliver slipped his phone in his pocket. Thea dropped back down on the sofa, turning her attention to Tommy and Oliver.

"You're giving off a very different vibe from last night. Did you take my advice and take some chick home."

"No man, I'm just at my best friends house, having a good time," Oliver tried to play it off.

"No I know this look," Tommy waved his finger at Oliver. "It's definitely a girl and I can't believe you're holding back from me. What about our bromance? Who were you just texting?" Tommy fired off question after question.

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "I wish you would shut up man," he glanced over at Felicity and Thea.

Thea had the strangest look on her face. She looked from Oliver to Felicity and back to Oliver. Oliver turned his attention back to Tommy, who was still talking.

"Oh my gosh!" Thea loudly whispered, in a state of disbelief.

Felicity snatched Thea down into her lap and covered her mouth. "Shut up," Felicity hissed.

"Let's just ignore those two lunatics over there," Tommy said before he went back to drilling Oliver.

"Oh my gosh," Thea mumbled again under Felicity's hands.

"Be quiet," Felicity leaned and whispered. "Now we're going to go somewhere so we can talk in private okay?"

Thea nodded and Felicity slowly let her go, so she could sit up.

Thea had a sheepish grin on her face as she tried to compose herself.

Felicity got up and grabbed her keys off the mantle. She motioned for Thea to follow her to the door.

"We'll be back," Felicity said.

"Want to run something by me Felicity," Tommy asked.

"Nope," she said and closed the door.

"Just going to get food," Felicity popped her head back in the door laughing. "Now bye," she closed the door behind her.

Oliver started laughing.

"What's funny?" Tommy asked.

"You and your constant worrying," Oliver said. "When are you going to relax?"

"Whatever man. I can't help it."

"You do know that she's an adult," Oliver reminded Tommy.

"No I didn't know that Oliver. Thank you for that information," Tommy said, his sarcasm was overflowing.

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "Look I'm just saying. She's not that same little Lis that you used to go see in Vegas."

Tommy rolled his eyes and pushed back from the counter. "Look you treat your sister Thea the way you want to and I'll treat my sister as I see fit. Constant worrying and all."

Oliver held his hands up, "You got it man." Yeah, Oliver could already see telling Tommy about him and Felicity was going to be a piece of cake.

"Thank you," Tommy snorted. "Now don't try to change the subject. Who were you with last night?"

"For the last time, nobody."

"You're such a damn liar," Tommy laughed.

* * *

><p>"I knew it," Thea exclaimed when they got in the car. "I knew something was up last night. I can't believe I fell for that lame excuse that you were tired. I was a little too focused on Roy."<p>

"You want Big Belly Burger," Felicity asked.

"Yes, now quit stalling! Am I right? It's Oliver!"

Felicity nodded.

"Wait," Thea stopped Felicity before she could talk. She couldn't believe it.

Thea tapped her fingers on the arm rest. "I was pretty sure it's not Ray. He looks like he's boring in bed."

"He really does," Felicity laughed.

"Definitely not Jeff," Thea turned her nose up in disgust.

"Hell no. He's worse than Ray," Felicity shot that down.

"Really! You and Oliver?" Thea asked out loud, but mostly to herself. Felicity glanced at Thea. She really didn't know how Thea would take it.

"Oh just spit it out," Thea groaned.

Felicity sighed. "Yes. It's Oliver," she said softly.

Thea gasped and covered her mouth.

Felicity nodded.

"I knew it," Thea crossed her arms.

"You knew it?"

"I had a feeling he liked you. I just wasn't sure."

"Really?" Felicity asked.

"Yep, and by the way, ewww! I don't need the mental image of you and Oliver having sex."

"Sorry," Felicity cheaply smiled.

"So I need details. Not those details," Thea quickly corrected herself. Seeing a hickey on Felicity's neck was enough of an allusion to their sex. "But when did this start?"

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Felicity asked to make sure.

"Why would I be? You're both adults. I am a little peeved you didn't tell me sooner."

"I was nervous. I didn't know what you would think," Felicity shrugged.

"Really? Every other girl I know has never been nervous about telling me they wanted Oliver."

"I value our friendship Thea. I wanted to think of the best way to tell you," Felicity told her.

"Having the girl I consider my best friend date my brother is like something I watch on those cheesy Hallmark channel romance movies. I'm definitly not mad. This is perfect."

"This is such a relief," Felicity let out a deep breath.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," Felicity said.

"Liar. Now that I think about it, the signs were right in my face the entire time." Thea slapped Felicity on the arm. "They're all coming back to me now."

"What signs?"

"When you first met us, I could tell Oliver thought you were hot, hence why I said it to him..the night he brought you home after that debacle with Jeff...the weird way you two were acting around each other right after that blowup with Tommy and Malcolm...the bowling alley...and definitely at his office the day your magazines came in." She checked off each time with a finger.

"Wow," Felicity said in astonishment.

Thea nodded, "Oh and now I'm pretty sure you were making out when I walked into his office that day. You both looked guilty."

"Hmmm," Felicity said. Maybe they weren't as discreet as they thought they were. Then again this was Thea, and she was nobodies fool. Tommy probably had just accepted that nothing was happening because both Felicity and Oliver had done a good job of reassuring him that nothing was happening; making it even harder when they did finally decide to reveal the truth.

"It's been going on since that night I came over after that fight," Felicity told her. "We didn't take it to the next level until," Felicity saw Thea give her a look. "Sorry."

"You hid the attraction a lot better than he did. If you get to know Oliver a long time, you will learn that Oliver talks with his eyes," Thea said.

"I'm learning that," Felicity mused.

"No ma'am. No references to the sex."

"Sorry," Felicity mouthed.

"But like I was saying, he talks with his eyes. His gaze would linger on you at times. I can't believe Tommy hasn't noticed."

Thea noticed the uneasiness on Felicity's face. "Uh oh, he has noticed hasn't he? I can only imagine what he said."

"He hasn't noticed anything since he warned us to stay away from each other," Felicity told her frustrated. "We both told him nothing was going on and that nothing ever would."

"So this is like some forbidden romance story, huh?" Thea said.

"Tommy is going to be pissed, I know it. Ugh, I don't know what to do. Not to mention, my lovely father and then your parents will have to find out."

"Gosh, you're right," Thea gave her a sympathetic look. "Well I know my parents won't have a problem with it. They love you."

"Yeah for not. Probably not after they learn I've been sneaking around with their son."

"Oh please!" Thea dismissed what she said. "You're smart and pretty, you have your head on straight, and you're an all around great girl. They would be crazy to even think about being mad."

"That's a great sale Thea," Felicity smiled proudly.

"I only speak the truth," Thea smiled. "I can't speak for Malcolm though. He's going to be hard sale," her smile turning into a frown.

"I know. He's coming back in town tomorrow," Felicity exhaled heavily. "but I'm definitely not telling him. We'll cross that bridge eventually."

Thea couldn't stop smiling when they pulled up to Big Belly Burger. "I'm so glad you're enjoying this Thea," Felicity said.

"I need this kind of excitement in my life," Thea closed the car door with her hip. "A lot has happened today. One of my favorite characters was brutally and unjustly killed off, causing one of my top OTPs to explode, so learning that my best friend and brother are now a thing has brought back some joy in my life."

* * *

><p>"Thea," they heard somebody yell just as they were picking up the trays with their burger and fries.<p>

They stopped in their tracks at the door. They turned a saw a girl walking up to them.

"Thea, hey!" The girl cheerfully said when she reached them.

"Hey Hannah," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "You remember Felicity right?"

"Yeah, nice seeing you again," Hannah said.

"Same here," Felicity smiled.

"I'm here with a friend. You remember Jess from our management class right?" Hannah pointed to a girl in a corner who waved at them. "Why don't you guys join us? We can chat and catch up."

"Ummm sure," Thea reluctantly agreed. "Just let us go get our drinks."

"See, I told you we should've gotten it to go," she hissed at Felicity. "She's a little crazy, I really don't feel like faking it with her all night."

"Well I didn't know we would see your BFF," Felicity laughed at Thea's annoyance. "I do get a little of the crazy vibe. Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Oh just wait and see," Thea warned.

They had been eating and talking about everything under the sun for awhile when Hannah decided to change the subject. "So Thea, how's Oliver doing?" she asked.

"Ummm, he's fine."

"Yes he is," Hannah said, fanning herself. "Is he seeing anyone?" she asked.

Thea shrugged and glanced at Felicity across the table. "I think so."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know," Thea sighed. "I prefer not to get too involved in what goes on in my brother's pants."

"I need to get involved in them," Hannah laughed to herself.

Felicity sat back and loudly sucked her Pepsi through her straw. She now understood why Thea didn't want to eat with them. The entire time they were eating, Hannah was being very ditzy and every conversation led right back to her. She didn't get a good vibe from Hannah when they had met briefly before, and that definitely hadn't changed tonight. She seemed like type to only be your friend when she wanted something. Felicity had come to the conclusion that she only wanted to get in with Thea to get close to Oliver. Now that Hannah was talking about Oliver, Felicity was really annoyed. Was this jealously she was currently feeling? She hated to admit it, but it was. Were they in that kind of relationship that she had a right to be jealous and mad when another girl lusted after Oliver. She was never jealous, not even in her past relationships.

"So Felicity," Hannah got her attention."Do you have any information on Oliver, maybe Tommy said something?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Oh come on," Hannah pulled at Felicity's arm. Felicity's eyes fell down to Hannah's hand and she quickly pulled away when she saw Felicity's look.

"I mean I've heard that Oliver is not the one woman type girl and that's fine with me. I just want one night," Hannah laughed at the end of her sentence, giving her friend a high five.

"Well I guess that's something you should ask Oliver." Felicity said, voice full of annoyance.

"Maybe I will," Hannah said getting defensive.

"Welp," Thea tapped the table, she could feel the tension rising. Felicity's face definitely showed that she was not in the mood right now.

The waiter returned and brought Felicity the burger she had ordered to go for Tommy. "We have to get going. So we'll see you guys around," Thea waved.

Felicity gave a forced smile to them both and slipped off behind Thea.

"You okay there?" Thea asked when they got in the car.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Felicity stuck the keys in the ignition.

"No reason," Thea grinned.

"Thea..."

"The annoyance and jealousy was practically bleeding through you," Thea teased.

"It was not!"

She went to start the car, and stopped. "Was it?"

"Yep," Thea nodded.

"Oh God," Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's only because of the Hannah chick though," she tried to reassure herself.

"Oh I know it's because of her," Thea kept laughing.

"No I mean, she's, she's just...you know what I can't think of the right way to describe her."

"I know the right way. She's trying to move in on your territory. Jealousy is a natural reaction though, don't worry." Thea patted her on the shoulder.

"Shut up," Felicity mumbled before laughing.

Thea turned serious. "Look, I know everybody says Oliver is a womanizer and that he just throws women to the side, but don't listen to them. He deserves a chance to prove everybody wrong."

* * *

><p>Oliver tried to ignore Thea's grinning face as they got rode home. He couldn't help but to laugh at her. "Just spit it out Thea," he finally said.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"It really didn't take long to put two and two together. First of all, you know I'm nosey as hell, and Tommy was right about all the smiling you were doing today."

"I was not smiling that much."

Thea gave Oliver a bullshit look. "Okay maybe just a little bit," he laughed.

"What are you going to do about Tommy?"

"I don't know," Oliver gripped the steering wheel. "There is no correct way to break this news to him, and Malcolm is surely going to kill me."

"I have to show them that I'm not the guy they think I am, you know?" He continued. "I mean it's kind of hard to show them that without actually showing my relationship with Felicity. I need them to see that I'm not the playboy Oliver Queen, that I'm serious."

Thea's eyes widen with excitement. She covered her mouth as she gasped and smiled. "You really like her. I mean really really like her."

"Yes Thea, I do."

Thea shrieked. "This is so perfect and sweet; and I believe you're serious about this. I couldn't have written it any better myself. I'm totally taking credit for putting you two together, by the way."

"What?" Oliver snorted. "How Thea?"

"Because when we first met Felicity, I asked you was she hot. I'm pretty sure you looked at her and said hell yeah, and every since then you wanted her obviously."

"That's the story you're sticking with?" Oliver laughed

"Yes," she folded her arms. "Nobody can take it from me either," she said proudly.

"Okay, if it makes you feel any better, I did observe her beauty that day."

"I know. Match maker here," she pointed to herself and laughed.

"I'm just glad you took the news as well as you did. I had a feeling you would."

"Why?" Thea asked.

"Because you're a sucker for this type of stuff," he said.

"I am. Oh my gosh this is great."

"We can know check you off the list. Just four more hurdles to jump over," Oliver said with little enthusiasm.

"Mom and dad will be fine; just be more concerned about Tommy and Malcolm," Thea said. "Just think positive thoughts," Thea patted his shoulder.

Oliver looked at Thea and tried to match her hopeful smile, but he couldn't. Who knows how it would go whenever they told the truth.

"Oh I almost forgot," Thea snapped her fingers.

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

"I know Felicity won't tell you, but she had a encounter with one of your fangirls today, and jealous Felicity was not pretty.

"What are you talking about," Oliver laughed.

"You remember Hannah from one of my classes? She came by the house a couple of times when we had to work on a project."

"Hannah, Hannah..." Oliver repeated to himself. "Short brunette chick that tried to spend the night that time? She still likes me?"

"Yes her."

Oliver erupted in laughter. "That's hilarious. What happened?"

"She asked if you were seeing someone. I played it off, so she asked Felicity and she did not like that at all."

"Really? Hmph."

"Yep, it was hilarious. I had to hurry up and get us out of there," Thea laughed.

"I would've loved to have witnessed that." Oliver made a mental note to tease Felicity later on.

* * *

><p>"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Felicity asked as she dropped down on the couch.<p>

"Rocky." Tommy walked over and popped the DVD in.

"Wait, which Rocky?" Felicity asked as she pulled her feet underneath her on the couch.

"What kind of question is that Lis? Do you doubt your brother. It's Rocky 3, the best one."

"Just making sure," she gave a thumbs up. Her phone vibrated. It was a text from Oliver.

_So I heard jealous Felicity made an appearance today._

_I knew Thea was going to tell you. _

_I bet you were cute. Getting all frustrated and feisty. I heard you threatened her life._

_Lol! You are such a liar._

_I want to see more of feisty Felicity soon._

_Are you sure? I don't think you would be able to handle her._

_I handled you just fine last night._

_You did. I have to admit that._

_Okay, get back to movie night. We'll discuss when I'm handling you again later._

_Oh don't worry, it will be soon._

Felicity heard Tommy clear his throat. "Okay, I'm putting it away," she stuck her phone under her leg.

"Thank you," Tommy sat down beside her and started the movie. "You better not fall asleep tonight."

"I won't, I promise," she scooted closer to him and hooked her arm with Tommy. She kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What?" she asked when Tommy eyed her.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"We haven't had a night like this in awhile. Just the two of us. No lecturing, fussing or bickering" she said. "Tonight is your night, and then tomorrow I have daddy and daughter day."

Tommy spreaded the blanket over the both of them. "You're right. You've been staying out of trouble lately."

"I'm always staying out of trouble."

"Yeah okay. Just be ready to quote this movie with me. You ready," he looked down at her and asked.

"You know it," she stated matter of factly.

"Okay, I hope your Sylvester Stallone accent is ready. I'm being Apollo Creed tonight.

"I was born ready," Felicity laughed. "Don't worry about me. You worry about yourself."

"Oh, I got it," Tommy nudged her with his elbow and smiled.

They laughed and watched the movie, enjoying their brother and sister time. Felicity couldn't help but think in the back of her mind what would happen when the truth about her and Oliver came out. As far as she was concerned, she and Oliver would sneak around until it was absolutely impossible not to. Maybe by the grace of God, something would happen and Tommy would take the news well...wishful thinking perhaps?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! Please review! Next chapter you will get some Malcolm and Felicity moments, I don't think I've focused on them together enough. Hopefully I can upload around 270, you guys move fast though lol. ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Your support continues to blow me away. I love all of you! I'm so glad this story can help you get through that emotional midseason finale. So I have a lot of stuff for you in this chapter. Hope you like! :)

* * *

><p>"Come on out and let me see!" Felicity yelled to Malcolm.<p>

They were currently in a clothing store. Felicity had convinced Malcolm to buy some more clothes.

"Dad you can't wear suits all the time. You need some casual clothes," she had told him.

"I think you're only using this as an excuse to go shopping for yourself," he said.

"I swear I'm not. I'll prove it to you by not buying a single thing," she had promised.

"Okay. We'll see how that goes."

So far she had kept that promise. They had gone to at least five stores, and he had turned his nose up at almost everything. She had finally got him to try on a outfit; some jeans and a flannel shirt...something simple.

Malcolm gingerly walked out of the dressing room. He looked so uncomfortable in the clothes. He did a slow circle as Felicity hid her laugh with her hand.

"You look great," she finally said.

"Liar," he looked over himself. He did look alright, but he just wasn't used to wearing something like this.

"Okay, I'll get this outfit and that's it. We can go shopping for you now, I know that's what you really wanted."

"Ugh, I'm offended," she said. "I told you I'm not doing any shopping, and I'm sticking to that. You're getting more than that one outfit, by the way."

She walked off and started going through another rack of clothes. "Have I told you how happy I am that you have chosen to stay here?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yes! You've only told me over 100 times," she joked.

"Very funny Lis. Make fun of your old man."

She linked her arm with his. "That's one of my main goals in life."

Malcolm looked down at her and smiled. Part of him still hates himself for not being there all the time as Felicity was growing up, but he was doing his best to make amends for that now.

Felicity noticed Malcolm grew quiet. A guilty look fell over his face. "Hey, what's wrong," she bumped him with her hip.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Come on, let's finishing updating your wardrobe and then get lunch."

* * *

><p>"Look I know what you were thinking earlier," Felicity told him after they ordered their food.<p>

"What?"

"I know you were thinking about how you weren't always there, but you have to stop beating yourself up about that." She reached across the table and rested her hand on top of his. "We're together now, and I'm happy here."

"I'm so proud of you. You have your head on straight and your focused on your goals in life. You're not letting anything get in your way from accomplishing them either."

"Why thank you," she smiled.

"How did it feel to have your first successful magazine cover?" Malcolm's smile widen.

"I really liked it. I thought I would hate it, but you were right. It was a good experience."

Malcolm gave a know it all nodd, "Would you do another one? I think you're a natural at it."

"Maybe," Felicity shrugged. "Depends on what kind it is."

"No lingerie or men's magazines," Malcolm warned. "Let me go ahead and put that out there right now."

"Well too bad. I already agreed to a Maxim spread," she joked. "Should be picking out my bikinis soon."

Malcolm choked on his drink. "I'm just kidding," Felicity laughed. "Calm down, don't have a heart attack."

Malcolm finally regained his composure and cleared his throat. His face was fire red from coughing. "Don't play with my heart like that."

"You and Tommy are so easy," she laughed.

Felicity glanced towards the restaurant door opening, and she was not pleased with who she saw walking in. "You've got to be kidding me!" Felicity rolled her eyes. She saw Ray walk in the restaurant. That just was not a coincidence.

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"Did you invite Ray here?"

"What? No," Malcolm said glancing around for Ray.

Felicity cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"I swear I didn't."

Felicity studied Malcolm. His face looked sympathetic, so she really tell if he was lying or not. She looked up and saw Ray walking towards them smiling.

"Fine, I guess I believe you this time."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," he laughed. Malcolm really hadn't invited Ray this time; he was actually telling the truth.

"Hello Malcolm and Felicity," he approached the table.

"Ray! How are you doing?" Malcolm stood and shook his hand.

"I'm well. Glad to see you made in town back safely." Ray glanced down at Felicity. She had her head propped on her hand and was twirling her straw around her glass.

"Felicity how have you been?"

"Great," she smiled. Her smile was a little too wide, she was so focused on faking it.

"Ray, why don't you join us," Malcolm suggested.

It took everything in Felicity to suppress the loud annoyed groan that desperately wanted to escape her throat. She shifted in her seat, and held the groan in.

"No I don't want to interrupt your meal." He glanced back at Felicity.

"Well it was nice seeing..."

"Nonsense," Malcolm cut Felicity off. "I insist; we'd love to have you."

Felicity shifted in her seat and flashed another fake smile while ignoring Malcolm's glares.

"I'll just sit for awhile," Ray said. "I'm actually meeting someone here."

Ray sat down beside Felicity while Malcolm excused himself from the table to take a call.

"Felicity, your magazine shoot was beautiful," he turned to her after he ordered.

"Thank you Ray," she said

"Do you have a future in modeling as well as technology," he asked with a smile.

"Oh God no. That life is not for me."

"I see you're staying in Starling after all," he kept the conversation going.

"Yeah, Starling City will be my new home." All of her answers were short and straight to the point; she wanted him to leave.

Silence crept in. Felicity could feel what question was coming up next.

"So why am I not the guy for you? Since that's what you said in your article. I personally think I am," Ray finally said. There it was, just like she had predicted. Ugh that cocky attitude made her blood boil.

"Because we don't match, plus my dad tried to hook us up, those relationships usually never work."

"I don't think we're that different," he shrugged.

"Really?" Felicity laughed. "The only thing we have in common is technology. Just admit it."

"I mean, I think I fit your guy description."

"No Ray," she glanced over her glass and shook her head.

"So I saw a pic of you and Oliver on Instagram. Are you two together, the reason you keep shooting me down," he asked.

"What?" She sat up. "What picture?" So now he was stalking her. Her page wasn't private, but still.

"Looks like you were at the bowling alley," he eyed her.

"Oh, that," she nervously laughed. "We're just friends."

"Who's just friends?" Malcolm sat back to the table.

"Oliver and Felicity," Ray answered.

Malcolm's ears perked up at the mention of Oliver's name. He eyed Felicity, and she did the same to him in return.

"Seems like a tight group. You, Oliver, Thea and Tommy," Ray said.

"Yeah, we're just a lively little bunch," Felicity said.

"Well, I'll leave you two now. The person I'm meeting has walked in."

Felicity waved and gave another forced smile.

Malcolm turned to Felicity to say something after Ray left.

"Nope," she cut him off. "We're having a good day. Let's please keep it that way."

Malcolm laughed and hung his head. "I was just going to ask what are you thinking about doing for your birthday?"

"Oh, I don't know yet," she shrugged.

"Aren't you and Thea's birthdays around the same time?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"Maybe you two should have a party together. You do everything else together."

"Great idea," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"So umm," Oliver scratched the nape of his neck. "What's this picture of you and Ray?"<p>

She had met him back at his place, well their secret meeting spot now after spending most of the day with Malcolm. Surprisingly the day went good with the exception of Ray, but she chose to look over that. They were laying in the bed watching tv. She was nestled in his arms.

"What picture," Felicity asked confused.

"Of you two chit chatting," he turned the phone towards her. It was a picture of her and Ray talking on some tabloid site. They definitely moved fast. That was only an hour ago.

"Oh that," she laid back beside him. "Nothing, he showed up and Malcolm invited him to join us, which thank God he didn't stay too long."

"Hmm," Oliver mumbled to himself. "So where was Malcolm?"

"On the phone outside." She said not paying attention to Oliver's facial expression. He was certainly not amused.

He asked another question. "What were y'all talking about?"

"Nothing. Just small talk," she looked up at him and smiled. "Wait is this jealousy I'm hearing?"

"What? No," he pulled his arm from around her.

"What is it then?" she teased.

"Why would I be jealous of Palmer?"

"Because we were talking about if he was the right guy for me."

Oliver's face started turning red. He clenched his jaw, and creases started forming on his forehead. He stared at Felicity, who doubled over in laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny," he said.

"You look adorable right now," she grinned, poking at his cheeks. "Jealousy is cute on you."

Oliver scooted away from Felicity when she grabbed his arm.

"Awww, I'm sorry," she tried to say without laughing. "Come here."

"Nope," he folded his arms.

"Give me a kiss," she demanded, pulling on his arm. "I was telling him how he wasn't my type okay! Happy now?"

"No." He wouldn't look at her.

"Fine I'll take the kiss." She straddled him and tried to grab his face, but he turned his head every time she came close.

"Oliver give me a kiss," she sat up and poked her lips out.

"No, that's not going to work," he held his laughter in. "Tell Ray to give you one."

"See," she slapped his chest. "You are jealous. Just like with the guy at the bowling alley, but this is worse."

She grabbed his face with both hands and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Oliver clenched his lips and didn't kiss her back.

"Okay fine," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll just have Ray kiss me, I'm sure he would love to." She knew that would set him off.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Felicity and flipped her over on the bed. Leaning over her, "Ray isn't coming near my lips," he growled.

"Whose lips?"

"My lips," he repeated. "Your lips are Oliver Queen's lips," he sternly told her.

"Well seeing as how you are refusing to kiss them, I don't see how they are your lips. Plus.."

He cut her speech off with his lips. His tongue roughly entered her mouth, as she gasped against his lips. He could feel her smile underneath the kiss. "My lips," he whispered. "You got that?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"While you're calling me jealous, need I remind you of how you acted with Hannah," he laughed.

"Oh please. We were doing so good, don't bring her up," she rolled her eyes.

"See, there it is...jealousy." He poked at her face. "The annoyance when you hear the name Hannah is so evident on your face."

"Shut up Oliver, and why did you say her name like that? Like she's just etched in your memory."

"Because Thea was just talking about her last night," he kissed her cheek.

"That better be the only reason," she punched him in the side.

"Ow! The way you just threw Ray's name around, I had to get some payback," he poked her in the side making her jump.

His eyes widen in excitement. "Are you ticklish?"

"Yes, now get off me," she pushed against his chest.

"Nope," he pushed her hands away and started tickling her. "Why didn't I know this sooner?"

"Oliver I swear I hate you," she laughed.

"I've always wanted a ticklish girlfriend. It's a great form of torture," he laughed. He kept tickling her until her face was turned red with tears filling her eyes and her hair was all over her face.

"You're so cute when you blush," he brushed her hair to the side and kissed her nose.

"Are you done torturing me?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm moving on to another kind of pleasure now," he ran his hands under her shirt.

"What would that be? There are different kinds."

"The kind that makes my name roll off your tongue." He leaned down and kissed her neck. The spot that made her entire body weak.

"What like this? Oliver," she dragged his name out.

"You let Ray know that you are off limits," he mumbled in between kisses.

She ran her hands up his back, "As long as you keep kissing me like that I will be yours."

"That's what I like to hear," he growled before biting her bottom lip. He stroked his tongue inside her mouth, and she sucked it in, opening up fully to him. She linked her hands around his neck as she devoured his rough, yet tender lips. Never had simply kissing someone turned her on in the way it did when kissing Oliver. He kissed with such intensity and passion. He nibbled along her jaw and neck, running his hands up her shirt. He turned her attention to her stomach; he started placing small kisses across her flat stomach as he inched her shirt higher. The kisses turned into bites and licks, and then his phone started ringing.

"Oliver answer your phone," Felicity laughed when he just ignored it.

"But I don't want to," he groaned.

"It might be important," she lightly pushed him up.

"Fine," he grumbled as he peeled himself off her.

"It's just Thea," he said when he finally picked it up.

"Yes," he answered with annoyance in his voice.

"Don't get snappy with me. You can get back on top of Felicity in a minute. I just called to tell the two of you that she will be joining us for dinner tonight at eight." She paused. "Along with Malcolm and Tommy."

"Why?" Oliver asked. "And you definitely could've texted this."

"I don't know, but mom said it. I'm just relaying the message."

"Okay. Bye."

"Oliver wait," she stopped him before he hung up.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hold off on leaving hickeys until after tonight. Don't want people getting suspicious," she teased.

"Shut up Speedy, and goodbye." He hung up to her still laughing on the phone.

"So apparently the Queens and Merlyns will be having dinner at the mansion tonight." Oliver told Felicity.

"Why?"

"Who knows," he shrugged.

"Well at least I will get a nice meal tonight," she smiled thinking about Raisa's cooking.

"That's all you care about," Oliver laughed.

"Yes, I like to eat. Okay."

"No judgement," he said as he laid beside her. It didn't take him long before he started assaulting her neck.

"Hey, isn't this the movie you were watching the other day?"

He looked up at the screen. Scarface was just coming on.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," he said.

"I've never seen it," she said, turning the tv up. "Except the little part that was on the other day."

"Really?"

Felicity nodded.

"Tommy has failed you," he said. "This is a classic. I can't believe you've never seen this," he exclaimed with astonishment.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you. I've heard of it though, does that count for something."

He shook his head no.

"What qualifies this as a classic," she asked.

"I can't believe you just asked that. The audacity to let that question escape your beautiful lips."

She bugged her eyes at him, waiting on him to elaborate.

"Well first of all, Al Pacino is in it...that automatically qualifies it as a classic. It's in the top five mob movies of all time, even maybe top three. I'm not going to say anything else because then I might spoil it. We just have to watch it. What time is it?"

"It is a little after 4:30," she checked her phone.

"Okay, we have enough time and it's just coming on."

He sat up against the bed, and pulled Felicity between his legs. "Now watch," he demanded.

"Yes sir," she laughed as she leaned back against him.

"Is Al Pacino your favorite actor," she asked.

"Yes, now hush and pay attention."

Oliver played in Felicity's hair as she randomly made comments and asked questions throughout the movie.

"Manny definitely likes Tony's sister," she said when Manny and Gina first met.

"Very observant," Oliver teased her.

"Shut up," she elbowed him. "Oh my gosh, they are totally us," she said.

"How?"

"Well it's pretty obvious. Manny likes Gina. Gina is Tony's sister, and Manny is his best friend. Tony has warned Manny to stay away from her. I'm Gina, you're Manny and Tommy is Tony. This is the movie on our life right now. Even both of their names start with a T."

Oliver covered his mouth as he stifled his laugh, as Felicity made her case.

"You see what I'm saying?" She looked back at him.

"Yes I see what you're saying. It's the mob version of us," he agreed and laughed.

"Manny is cute too, so I don't blame Gina for liking him," she added. "They better stay together."

"Let me show you what he looks like now," Oliver reached for his phone.

"No thank you. Don't try to ruin my image of him," she knocked his hand away.

"This is a very violent movie, and the fact that I'm not disturbed by it should worry me," she said.

"Oh please, you like action movies," he said.

"Yes, but this has a lot going on it. All these drugs and mob wars. It's a bit much."

"Well when I get done with you, you'll be a mob movie connoisseur," he kissed the top of her head. "You are watching all the classics with me."

"So looking forward to that," she replied sarcastically.

The end of the movie was near, and it was towards the scene where Tony finds out that Manny and Gina were together.

"Oh my gosh!" Her hands flew up to cover her mouth. "He shot him! Tony just killed Manny."

She sat up and turned to Oliver, punching him in the chest.

"Ow!" He rubbed where she had hit him. "What's that for?"

"Because you didn't tell me that was going to happen."

"Felicity that's a pretty big part of the movie. Why would I tell you that?" He shielded himself from another one of her swings.

"That's terrible and beyond sad. I mean they had gotten married and everything. They were cute together!"

Oliver started laughing, "I see you're really tore up behind this. Watch the end of the movie," he directed her attention to the screen.

"No! So not only have my tv shows ripped my heart out, this movie just did." She crossed her arms. He grabbed her by the shoulders and whipped her around wrapping her in his arms. He held her in place against her will until the credits rolled.

She turned and looked at him. "What did you think," he grinned.

"That was depressing," she elbowed him.

"You liked it," he laughed.

"I'm still upset Tony killed Manny! Why did you let me say that was us?" She gasped.

"How would I know you would turn us into characters on Scarface?"

"Because that's how I operate, and you just let me make the analogy. So I basically said Tommy is going to shoot you. Oh my God! What if he's that angry when he finds out about us? Like Tony Montana angry? I mean, they were best friends, and..."

"Felicity!" Oliver called her name snapping her out of her babbling trance.

"Take a deep breath. If I had known the movie would do this to you, I wouldn't have let you watch it."

She brushed her hair behind her ear. He leaned and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay. I'm fine," she relaxed in his arms.

"That won't be us. I'm pretty sure Tommy doesn't own a gun, and doesn't even know how to operate one," he laughed.

"Too soon for jokes Oliver," she cut her eyes back at him. "I'm still not over the fact that Manny died though. That really broke my heart, and you didn't even give me a warning."

"I'm sorry," he said softly and tried to kiss her; she moved her head.

"So this is what you're doing?"

"Yes, I'm mad," she crossed her arms.

"You act like I wrote the movie."

"So! It's one of your favorite, and it's utterly depressing. He makes it big, gets high off his own supply..."

Oliver erupted in laughter at how Felicity mimicked the line from the movie, sounding like Michelle Pfeiffer.

"Stop laughing, I'm trying to be serious here," she held her laugh back. "He goes crazy, wife leaves him, kills his best friend, who is his sister's husband, crosses a bigger mob boss, and dies a tragic death."

"Yeah that's what happened," Oliver nodded. "But I can tell you liked it."

"Maybe just a little," she admitted.

"No more than a little," he tackled her onto the bed.

"Oliver stop," she giggled like a school girl. "I need to go before time for this dinner. We can't arrive together."

"I mean we have at least 30 minutes to spare," he glanced at the time. "Now give me a kiss."

"Fine," she kissed him, giving in to him.

* * *

><p>Thea heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door. "I got it!"<p>

She opened the door; her smile slowly faded when she saw Ray standing behind Malcolm and Felicity. She took one look at Felicity and immediately saw the annoyance in her face.

"Oh! Hey, we have an extra person," she said slowly. "Come on in. My mom and dad are in the the foyer."

Thea stepped to the side, so they could walk in. Felicity stepped back and let Ray and Malcolm walk off in front of her.

"What's going on?" Thea whispered.

"Apparently he invited Ray," Felicity rolled her eyes. "He pulled up right when I was getting out of the car here. I had absolutely no warning."

Thea let out and half laugh. "Oliver's reaction is going to be priceless."

"Where is he?" Felicity asked. She heard Malcolm asking Robert and Moira if it was okay for Ray to join them. Of course they agreed; she wished they were mean people and actually said no for once.

"In the living room with Tommy. So I'm sure Ray will be getting a full blown death stare soon," Thea said as they made their way to the foyer.

Oliver was talking with Tommy when he caught a glimpse of an extra person in the foyer. He walked out to see who it was, when Malcolm stepped to the side, he got a full view of Ray. What the hell was he doing here, and why?

Thea was right about the death stare. Oliver's entire body language and mood immediately soured. Oliver had his eyes beaming straight through Ray, and if looks could kill, Ray would be in the floor in a crumble right then and there.

"Tommy and Oliver, it's great seeing you again," he held his out for a handshake.

"I see you at work all the time Ray," Tommy joked, shaking his hand.

"Likewise," Oliver took his hand. Felicity could tell Oliver put a little extra on the handshake by the way Ray grimaced through his smile. Oliver's eyes traveled to Felicity. She gave a sympathetic look, and he turned back to Ray.

"Felicity!" Moira called. "Come over here and give me a hug, haven't seen you since your magazine came out."

Tommy looked from Moira to Felicity. "I thought you..."

"Tommy," Oliver called to divert his attention. "Come join Ray and I for a drink and some small talk."

Gosh that was close. Felicity ran over and hugged Moira. "You okay sweetie? You look a little tense," Moira noted.

"Yes I'm fine, just enjoying being married off to the first wealthy guy that shows interest in me."

Moira started laughing. She could sense the sarcasm spewing out of Felicity.

"So how long is it going to take for Ray to get the hint?" Moira whispered.

Felicity shrugged. "Who knows? Malcolm keeps giving him false hope. I'm trying not to be rude, but it's becoming very hard."

Moira nodded. "Just get through this dinner, okay?" She rubbed Felicity's shoulder. "I'll talk to Malcolm for you. Give him a woman's opinion because I'm sure Tommy isn't any help."

"Would you? Oh, thank you," Felicity said with a sigh of relief. She glanced over towards Oliver, Ray and Tommy. What could they possibly be talking about?

"Felicity, don't look so smug," Tommy said.

"Shut up Tommy," she flipped him off.

Moira left out to go check on the food. Malcolm and Robert were talking business of course. Felicity stood back in the corner by Thea fumbling with her fingers.

"What kind of guy just lingers around a girl that doesn't want him," Thea whispered.

"My thoughts exactly," Felicity glanced back at Thea. She saw Malcolm approach her out of the corner of her eye.

"Felicity you should smile more," he nudged her.

"I would if you didn't insist on playing Cupid," she picked at her nails refusing to look at him.

"I'm not doing that," he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You are so going to pay dearly for this," she told him. "My birthday party just turned into a huge and expensive extravagaza."

"Anything for you baby girl," he pulled her into a reluctant hug and planted a kiss on her temple.

He looked over towards the three men gathered around the bar. His eyes fell on Oliver. Oliver's eyes were trained on Ray. He had been thinking for awhile now that Oliver had a thing for Felicity, or was he just being paranoid? He knew the one way to actually find out would be to go directly to the source. But when Ray had mentioned Oliver at lunch, an idea popped in his head. He would invite Ray to dinner to watch Oliver's reactions. He no longer had the intention of Felicity dating Ray, she had made that pretty clear. He decided he would risk Felicity being pissed at him for a short amount of time, just to prove a point to himself. He would certainly make it up to her some kind of way. Judging from Oliver's reactions so far, he was being proven right.

Raisa came in and announced that the food was ready. They filed into the dining room. Felicity gave herself a mental speech. Be as nice as possible. Smile, even if it hurts to do so. Just make it though the meal and hope Moira could talk some sense into Malcolm; more importantly hopefully Oliver can keep his jealousy to a minimum.

Felicity pulled out her chair and sat down, before she could snatch Thea down beside her, Ray took the seat. She had purposely sat on the end, so there was only one chance for him to sit by her. Ray smiled at her and she squeaked out a small smile. Oliver sat directly in front of Ray, he looked at Felicity and smiled. She matched his smile with a lot more enthusiasm. His attention turned back to Ray. He didn't like him being here, and he didn't like him. It was pretty obvious Ray liked Felicity a lot. It pissed Oliver off that he couldn't just admit to being with Felicity.

"So who's excited for the Back to School gala this upcoming weekend?" Robert asked trying to break the dead silence.

"I am," Thea cheerfully said. "I designed the looks for me and Felicity. She did a little dance in her seat as Felicity grinned.

"Make sure you're covered up," Tommy mumbled.

"Hush Tommy," Felicity griped.

"That's impressive," Ray said, his eyes fixated on Felicity "I'm sure you'll look great."

"So Ray," Oliver called. "Who are you bringing to the gala?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I have someone in mind." Felicity just stared straight into her plate, refusing to glance at anyone, especially not Ray. She could feel his eyes trained on her.

"You have that many options, must be nice." Oliver held his drink up at Ray before taking a sip.

Thea started laughing, but quickly tried to cover it up with a cough when Moira sent her one of her famous Moira Queen looks.

Ray sensed the hostility in Oliver's tone. He chuckled to himself before answering. "I'm just trying to be like you," he shot back at Oliver.

Oliver just smiled and shook his head. "That's definitely not me."

"Yeah right," Tommy mumbled.

Thea kicked Tommy under the table.

"Ow!" He rubbed his shin.

Malcolm watched the exchange between the two of them intently. He could see Felicity glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's just eat our food okay," Moira said trying to reel in the dinner before it got out of hand.

They finished dinner and talked for a little while at the table. Everyone kept it friendly and there were no incidents so far, except when Ray tried to lean over and whisper something in Felicity's ear. Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to contain himself, but Felicity quickly moved out of Ray's way, causing Oliver to smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen, thanks for a wonderful dinner, but I should get going," Ray said after awhile.

"You're welcome," Moira smiled.

"Oh, let me walk you out," Oliver jumped up. Finally he was about to leave his presence. Good riddance.

"See you all later," Ray waved.

"Ray, it was great having you," Oliver lied through his teeth.

Ray let out a soft laugh before he turned to Oliver, seeing right through him, "I'm sure it was."

"Yeah definitely. I guess the next time I see you, it will be at the gala."

"Yes I guess so, I look forward to seeing what beautiful model you have on your arm this year," Ray said.

"Oh if I have my way, it won't be a model," Oliver said practically pushing Ray out the door. He patted Ray on the back. "See you later."

"Way to mark your territory," Oliver heard a light voice say behind him as he closed the door.

He turned and saw Thea standing with her hands on her hips, a full on smug smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up," he brushed past her.

Thea followed behind him laughing. He did a terrible job of hiding his jealousy. Luckily he had mentioned several times before Felicity even came to town about how much he hated Ray; maybe everybody would think that was the main reason he hated his guts. Besides the fact that he was pushing up on Felicity; he was smug, cocky, self absorbed, and just an annoying guy.

He walked into the living room. Tommy was in the corner on the phone, while Thea and Felicity were sitting on the couch. He eased down beside Felicity. He had the urged to just attack her lips and body with his. He wanted to claim his woman, like Thea said...mark his territory. "When I get you alone again, I'm goig to have you begging for mercy," he whispered to Felicity.

Felicity's cheeks immediately flushed and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Thankfully Tommy's back was turned. "I can't wait," she grinned.

"Okay, ewww!" Thea said with disgust. She got up and moved to the loveseat.

* * *

><p>"Look Malcolm," Moira said as sat at the table talking. "You know as long as you try to push Felicity towards Ray, she's going to run the opposite way."<p>

"A father just wants what's best for his daughter Moira," Robert interjected. "Ray seems like a good catch."

"Yes, you can want the best, but you have to give them the chance to make their own decisions," Moira said. "You should know that from experience."

"Don't worry I just needed to prove something to myself," Malcolm said nursing his drink.

"Prove what?" Robert asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he mused.

* * *

><p>AN. I know some have asked if Laurel has a thing for Oliver in the story, and I really don't think I will write her like that. I'm trying to write her so people can like her or at least tolerate her since it's very hard to on the show. I think Tommy and Merlyn will be just enough angst. :)

I will try to update by this weekend or maybe around 350 reviews. You guys are fast and I love it! :)

Please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N...I just had to add some angst, I couldn't resist, so be prepared! Whenever Malcolm is involved, trouble is sure to follow.

* * *

><p>"Step into my office Ms. Smoak," Oliver grinned after Felicity walked in and closed the door.<p>

"You needed to see me Mr. Queen?"

"Yes come closer." He stood up as she walked around his desk. He took his suit coat off, and hung it on his chair.

"How may I be of service to you?" She sat on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs inching her skirt up on her thighs. She looked up at him and seductively smiled.

"I can think of a few ways," he leaned down and whispered.

"Well do tell," she smirked.

He ran his hands along her legs and uncrossed them. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He grabbed her by the waist and walked her over to the wall until her back hit it.

"I can show you better than tell you," he kissed her cheek. She looked directly in his eyes, and the glimmer in his blue eyes instantly made her body heat up. "I'm going to take you in my office."

He gripped her butt and lifted her legs up, as she wrapped them around his waist. Their eyes never left each other. He pushed his body against hers on the wall, so she could feel the way she had awaken his body.

Felicity let out a soft moan, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

She let out a small whimper indicating that she wanted more. Oliver quickly obliged, deepening the kiss. His tongue stroked her lips before he shoved his way in her mouth. She gnawed at his lips with her teeth, nippling on them. His hands ran up her legs and thighs, as he pushed her skirt around her waist.

Thank God she was wearing a skirt, easier access. He ran his hands along her thighs as he rubbed circles with his thumb very close to her center. Her lips fell down to his jaw as the stubble of his hair rubbed against her skin. He massaged her through her panties, as moans rolled off her lips. He could feel how wet and hot she was under his hands; she was so ready for him. The fact that he made her feel this way turned him on even more.

Felicity's hands dropped to Oliver's waist, as she undid his pants. "I need you now," Felicity growled as she pushed his pants down and he pulled her panties to the side. He pushed her back against the wall as he entered her. "Yes," she breathlessly whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her fingers dug into the nape of his neck. She lifted her hips, meeting his thrust. He brought his lips down to her neck, kissing and sucking. He ran his hands over her arms, as he grabbed them and pulled them above her head. He felt her clench around him as he was inside her. Thank God for working out and doing yoga Felicity thought as Oliver held her arms against the wall. The only thing supporting her was her legs around his waist. He linked his fingers with hers, above her head as he kissed her again. He kissed her with so much intensity and passion as he slowly pulled out of her stopping when just the tip was in her, and then quickly thrusting back inside. "You feel so good," he breathed against her lips. He sped up the strokes as he braced her against the wall and hit her with thrust after thrust. Each one with more intensity than the last, and she rocked her hips, fully talking each one. Her head fell back against the wall as she relished in the pleasure. "Yes, Oliver!" She whispered through clenched teeth.

One of her legs dropped from around his waist, as he thrust into her with so much force, she lost control. His hands slid down the wall, as he grabbed her leg and lifted it back up around his waist. They were in the heat of the moment and so close to the edge when there was a knock on the door. Oliver and Felicity's head shot towards the door; their eyes widen as the knocking continued. They wanted to just ignore it in hopes that the person would just go away. Oliver's hand flew up to cover Felicity's mouth as he stroked her again.

"Oliver, it's me McKenna," they heard from the other side. Felicity's eyes widened in annoyance as she mumbled against Oliver's hand. "Maybe she'll go away," Oliver whispered. He had no clue as to why she was there, and she couldn't have shown up at a more inconvenient time.

"Your secretary said you were in there," McKenna yelled. The secretary didn't know Felicity was in there because Felicity had purposely sneaked in when she took her break. "I really need to talk to you."

Felicity let out a groan as she ran her hands through her hair, pushing away the strands that had fallen in her face in the heat of the moment. She pushed against Oliver's chest signaling to let her down. "Sorry," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She stood up and fixed her clothes. Oliver was just standing there looking dumbfounded. "Fix your clothes Oliver," Felicity whispered.

Oliver snapped back into reality, "Right." He stuffed his shirt in his pants and straightened his tie before he sat to his desk. "One minute," he yelled at the door.

"I'll see you later," Felicity gave Oliver a quick peck on the lips before she walked to the door.

"Felicity! Hey," McKenna said when her eyes met Felicity's. She looked from Oliver to Felicity then back to Felicity.

"Hey McKenna. How have you been?" Felicity asked.

"Fine," McKenna stuttered, looking confused. "You?"

"I've been good. Well, let me get back to my office; my work here is done," she looked back and waved before she walked off.

Oliver finally regained his composure, taking a deep breath before acknowledging McKenna. "McKenna what are you doing here," he asked as her as she walked to his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you. I knew this would be the best place to catch you. You wouldn't be able to run," she said with a small laugh. Oliver gave her an unamused look, and just stared straight ahead.

"Look," she sat in the chair in front of his desk. "I really wanted to talk about us," she paused. "Maybe giving it another try."

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and sighed. "Why McKenna? What we had is over."

"I know our relationship was dysfunctional," she answered. "But I don't really think it was a relationship, it was more a thing of us just hooking up."

"So why do you want to start that again," Oliver asked in confusion.

"What I'm saying is maybe we should actually try to have a relationship this time," McKenna suggested.

Oliver scoffed, "McKenna not too long ago, you said I was a ignorant, self centered and childish little man that would never grow up."

"Yes, but..."

"But what?" He cut her off. "What's changed your perception of me? Is it because I'm here at QC now? You feel like you can just slide back in. We don't work McKenna."

"Look, I talked to Laurel..."

"Laurel needs to stay out of this and quit trying playing match maker," he said with annoyance."

"We're friends Oliver, so yes she has an opinion," she said. "She just said that it seems like you've changed for the better, that something's different."

Oliver fell silent. She was right, there was something different, and that something was Felicity.

"I love you Oliver. That might be a foolish thing, buy I can't help that I still love you; and I know you probably don't feel that way about me, but if you gave us a real chance, you would.

Oliver just stared at McKenna. He couldn't believe she was actually doing this right now. No he wasn't in love with her, and he would never be.

McKenna sighed when she grew tired of Oliver's silence, "Just think about what I said," she told him before she left out.

Oliver sighed and dropped his head in his hands. Scrubbing his face he let out a loud groan.

"Rough day?" He heard a voice ask.

He looked up and saw Malcolm standing in the doorway. Oliver let out a low sigh, and sat up in the chair. Another pleasant conversation awaiting him now.

"Girl problems?" Malcolm walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Nope," he shook his head. "What can I do for you Malcolm?" Oliver was about to offer him a seat, but Malcolm had already took that upon himself.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be straight with me," Malcolm cut straight to the chase. "What's going on with you and my daughter."

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat, maintaining a straight face. "Nothing," he said. "What are you talking about?"

Malcolm looked as if he knew Oliver would lie, he gave a slight smile before continuing. "Oliver I know you have feelings for her, or whatever you want to call it. Though, I wouldn't exactly quite call it feelings because you usually don't catch those for women."

"Where are you getting this idea from that's something's going on between us," Oliver asked.

"It's all over your face Queen. I see the way you look at her. It's pretty obvious, especially back at dinner at your place." Malcolm's look was stern and serious.

"So is that why you invited Ray? To see my reaction," Oliver scoffed. Malcolm was unbelievable, and Oliver played right into his hands.

"Yes, and you couldn't have proved my point any better if I had wrote it myself."

Oliver grew silent and picked up his pen tapping on the desk. "So you risked pissing your daughter off to prove a point?"

"Yes. It was a point that needed to be made, so does Tommy know?"

"Know what?"

Malcolm let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "Oliver just drop the act. I'm coming to you as straight and calm as I can, don't make me change that. So I'll ask again; does Tommy know you've been with his sister."

Oliver looked down and ran his hand along his tie, straightening it. He looked Malcolm directly in the eyes. "Something tells me you already know the answer to that."

"You know Tommy loves that girl, and would go to hell and back for her. He will not be pleased, and he definitely won't be as calm as I right now."

Malcolm's stern look didn't change as he kept staring at Oliver. "Yes, me and Felicity have been seeing each other behind everybody's back," Oliver continued. "We knew telling the truth would only lead to drama."

"What are your intentions with her? Oliver you're not exactly the guy I envisioned my daughter being with. I'm pretty sure you know why."

"You think I would purposely hurt her?" Oliver asked. "My intentions have always been good."

"I feel like you set out to prove she could be another notch on your belt. New girl in town for the summer; it must have been a challenge to yourself to see how quickly you could get her under your spell," Malcolm said, voiced laced with accusations.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth," Oliver said.

"I have two options for you, either tell Tommy before I do, or end things with her."

"You're really giving me an ultimatum." Oliver should've known that was the game Malcolm was going to play. "This does not concern you!"

"She's my daughter, so yes it concerns me. It concerns me when I feel like my daughter is being taking advantage of. How would you feel if Tommy was sneaking around with Thea behind your back and lying to your face about it? Tommy views you as a brother, and you know that. He asked you to stay away from her and you deliberately did the exact opposite of that." Oliver clenched his jaw because he knew Malcolm had a point. If the shoe was on the other foot, he would be pissed, but there was never any ill will behind him being with Felicity.

"There was no deliberately going against Tommy. I didn't seek out to purposely do something that I knew would hurt Tommy."

"Really?"

"Yes really? Felicity's not..."

"Not what? Not just another girl? How many women have you told that Oliver? Remember, I know you. Don't even try to say you love her."

Oliver sighed and hung his head. Felicity wasn't just some girl. She did mean a lot to him, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"What was McKenna doing here? You still seeing her too?"

"No," Oliver quickly said. "She just wanted to talk."

"Did you tell her about you and Lis?"

"No," Oliver answered, frustration lining his voice.

"Oliver, you can't even acknowledge being with my daughter. Felicity deserves more than that. She deserves someone who she can have a real relationship with, not someone who she has to sneak, hide and lie about being with."

"You don't think I realize that? That she deserves better?" Oliver yelled. Those thoughts had been on his mind for awhile actually. He hated that she had to lie and sneak around with him. Even if she said it didn't bother her, he knew it had to. What girl wanted to be in a secret relationship. Sneaking around, and not being able to flaunt how happy they were. It wasn't fair to her. Sneaking at his place, stealing moments in the office; not being able to actually do real couple things. "You don't think I wish things could be different?"

"Oliver," Malcolm stood and buttoned his jacket up. "I want you to tell Tommy the truth, if he's fine with then I will be also. If you don't tell him I will; Tommy will find out one way or another. You have until the end of the week."

Malcolm gave out his ultimatum and walked out like he had told Oliver to choose between two colors to wear. Malcolm had basically just told Oliver to pick which person he would hurt...Felicity or Tommy. When his office door closed, Oliver dropped his head on the table contemplating the two conversations that had just sent him for a whirlwind. Everything was so perfect with Felicity in his office, and then entered McKenna and Malcolm, tearing through his happiness like a tornado. The situation with McKenna was nothing though; he had no intention of rekindling anything with her. Malcolm...he was another story. He had to figure out how to handle that situation.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing for our birthday?" Felicity asked.<p>

"Together?" Thea asked to clarify.

"Yep. My dad is footing the bill, so make sure all your ideas are expensive."

Thea laughed, "Payback for Ray?"

"Oh yeah," Felicity nodded.

"Still mad?"

"Nope, I'm not even mad. I'm just being conniving and petty. I think Ray got the hint, finally! Haven't seen or heard from him since last week."

"I'm sure he did, especially with the way Oliver acted."

"I don't think he even behaved that bad," Felicity quietly said.

"Oh please! He all but drilled him against the wall and all because he sat by you at the dinner table."

"Anyway," Felicity ignored Thea's teasing. "We should have a big party together. Very expensive and grand."

"Now you know I can do expensive," Thea laughed.

Felicity sat back on the couch pulling her legs up under her. She was waiting on Thea to join her on the couch. Today was their relaxation day. Eat junk food all day, and watch movies. The first movie of the day was Great Gatsby. Thea sat down with a bowl of popcorn as Felicity was about to start the DVD, when Oliver and Tommy walked back in the house arguing.

"It's your fault Oliver!" Tommy said.

"No it's not," Oliver responded. "You can't possibly blame me for that."

"Ugh! I thought you the two of you were gone for the day," Thea groaned.

"Your brother here got us kicked out of the golf course," Tommy said with disgust.

"Why?" Felicity laughed. "What happened?"

"First of all," Oliver held a finger up. "It wasn't my fault. Second of all, it was the annoying pap's fault."

"How does the paparazzi fit into this?" Thea asked.

"One of them came up asking him the usual questions and bad boy Oliver here, blew up at him," he nodded towards Oliver.

"He just caught me in a bad mood that's all. The security people were too sensitive anyway. I only pushed the guy on the crowd, it's not like I stomped him or anything," Oliver shrugged.

"You just didn't want me to beat your ass in golf that all," Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, sure that's it," Oliver laughed.

"You've been in a bad mood a lot lately. What's up with you?" Thea asked.

"It's nothing," he said. He squeezed in between Felicity and Thea on the couch. "So what are we watching?" He took the bowl of popcorn from Thea and sat it in his lap. Thea scooted over from where Oliver was crushing her left side, elbowing him in the side.

"A romance movie," Felicity answered. She could hear Tommy groan in the background.

"Shut up Tommy," Felicity said.

"Which movie is it?" Tommy asked.

"Great Gatsby," Thea answered.

"Oh that book we had to read in high school? When did they make a movie?" Tommy asked, popping popcorn in his mouth.

"You read?" Thea wondered. "Oh, did I say that out loud? And the movie came out last year, you pop culturally challenged fool," Thea said. "I'm sure you and Oliver know nothing about this."

Laughter erupted from Felicity, as Oliver and Tommy's mouths hung open at the insults Thea had just hurled at them. "Don't laugh at her," he told Felicity. He looked at her and smiled. She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled back.

"Uh oh," Thea mumbled to herself, noting Oliver and Felicity's longing looks. Felicity peeked at her and laughed. Felicity noticed a hint of of sadness behind Oliver's smile though. He had been a lot quieter lately and not as cheerful; he seemed more broody.

"As a matter of fact, I have seen this movie." Oliver stated proudly. "What about you Tommy?"

"Nope, and I don't think it's anything I want to see," he said.

"Oh come on Tommy," Felicity whined. "We can all watch it together."

"Fine," he grumbled, dropping down on the chair.

"Leonardo DiCarpio is in this," Tommy picked up the DVD cover looking over it. "No wonder it's your favorite."

"That has nothing to do with it," Thea said. "Well maybe a little bit."

"Good luck sitting between those two fangirls," Tommy noted from his seat.

"Shut up," Felicity threw popcorn at him.

At some point during the movie, Oliver began to relax and forget other people were in the room besides him and Felicity. It was like a reflex when Oliver threw his arm around Felicity's back; he didn't even realize he had done it. Felicity hadn't noticed either because she didn't say anything. To his defense that was how they watched movies, with her laying in his arms. He didn't know he had done it until Thea elbowed him between the ribs. He looked at Thea with confusion, she bugged her eyes at him nodding towards his arm and then towards Tommy.

"Oh," he said silently. He played it off like he was stretching and moved his arm. Thea bit back her laughter and shook her head. He thought about the conversation he had with Felicity when she forced him to watch the movie with her a little while ago.

_"So why is this your favorite romance movie, seeing as how it doesn't have a happy ending," he asked Felicity._

_She laughed at Oliver before she told him, "I love Gatsby, even with the illegal side jobs and all. He felt like Daisy was his true love. He never gave up on that, it's what kept him going."_

_"He was just a little stalkerish and creepy Felicity." Felicity laughed. "And he was a hopeless romantic," Oliver said. _

_"No he was just a guy in love with a girl he couldn't fully have. That's what makes it so sweet, yet a little tragic._

_Oliver fell silent when Felicity said that. For some reason that line hit him like a jolt in his heart. Maybe because it ringed true to how he had been feeling lately. That he couldn't fully have Felicity in the way that she deserved._

_"Okay what's your favorite line from the movie?" He asked her, shaking his mind free of the thoughts in roaming through his head._

_"I have two," she said holding up her fingers. "The first one is - I knew it was a great mistake for a man like me to fall in love, and the second one is - He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man."_

_"Which do you like better? The book or movie?" He asked._

_Felicity titled her head in thought, "Hmmm. The book is more detailed of course, while the movie brings the colors and extravagance to life, and you get to see the love on screen, so the visual is amazing...I really don't know. I love them both I guess."_

_Oliver nodded. "You're so cheesy, you know that right?"_

_"Oh shut up," she laughed. "It's a sweet movie though, you have to admit it is."_

_"Okay," he reluctantly agreed. "I will admit that I liked how he went to the extreme to get his lady, even though she definitely did him wrong in the end."_

_"We're going to overlook her, okay? She was a little ditzy. I personally would've chosen Jay over Tom, but that's just me."_

_"You cheat!" Oliver poked her in the side._

_"Hey," she jumped at his touch. "I'm just speaking hypothetically." _

_"I'm kind of worried that your favorite romance movie has such a tragic ending," he told her._

_"Why?"_

_"Because it should be something like The Notebook, The Vow or even Titanic."_

_She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "You do realize Titanic is just as tragic?"_

_Oliver slowly nodded his head, "You might be right."_

_Felicity laughed and clamped his face between her hands. "You're so cute when you're out of your element. Romance movies are not your thing."_

_Oliver kissed the inside of her hand. "Nope, but I'll continue to watch them as long as I can watch them with you."_

_Felicity blushed, "Did you just try to use a romantic line on me Mr. Queen?"_

_"Yes I did. Did it work?" _

_"Yes," she said before Oliver tackled her back on the bed, showering her with kisses._

When Oliver was brought back to reality, he kept stealing glances at Felicity as she was completely engrossed in the movie. The conversation with Malcolm had been playing in his head nonstop since it happened. He was so confused, and didn't know what to do. He had to either come clean with Tommy quick, or just end things. The quiet thoughts about her deserving more than he could give her, was becoming more and more prominent, and it was becoming harder to push those thoughts away. She noticed him staring and quietly asked was he okay. He slightly nodded yes before looking away. All attention turned to Thea when she let out a loud gasp.

"The perfect idea just popped in my head," she stared at Felicity.

"About what?" Felicity asked.

"Our party?"

"Wait! What party?" Tommy asked.

"A great Gatsby party," Thea and Felicity said at the same time.

"How perfect would that be?" Thea exclaimed.

"What party?" Tommy asked again. Oliver shook his head at Tommy as Felicity and Thea only talked to each other completely ignoring him and Tommy. Oliver got up off the couch, as Felicity tried to pull him back down. "Nope you have to finish the movie, it's almost over."

"I don't feel safe over here between the two of you," he said. "Too much excitement." He walked over to the loveseat and took a sseat. "I'll be safer over here."

"Let me ask again," Tommy cleared his throat. "What party?"

"Their birthday party," Oliver answered as he sat back. He knew what she was talking about because they had discussed it.

"I swear you don't listen Tommy. We've talked about this," Felicity groaned. "Dad asked what I wanted to do for my birthday, so Thea and I are having a party together," she explained again.

"A great Gatsby party is the best you could come up with?" Tommy asked.

"Did you not see how beautiful the parties were?" Felicity asked.

"I guess I can see the appeal, it definitely suits the two of you."

"Yes, now as soon as this goes off Thea and I have a lot of planning to do."

"Don't get so caught up in yourselves that you forget the gala this weekend. Focusing on your lavish lifestyle and forgetting the less fortunate," Tommy remarked.

"Oh shut up Tommy," Felicity scoffed. "Thea and I already have our stuff, do you?"

"Don't worry about that," he replied.

"See, I knew it," Felicity shook her head. She looked up and saw Oliver staring off into the distance, completely zoned out.

"You alright man?" Tommy asked him.

"Yeah," Oliver jumped. "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

* * *

><p>The deadline Malcolm had set for Oliver was fastly approaching Oliver walked into Tommy's place a couple of days later with a plan. He was going to come clean. Felicity was with Thea, so it would just be him and Tommy. He would lay all his cards out on the table. He would be the one to tell Tommy, and then hopefully ease Tommy's anger towards Felicity that he was sure was coming.<p>

"Hey, you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah. I uh..."

"Wait!" Tommy stopped him. Tommy got up and ran to his room and returned with a small black velvet box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Oliver stared at the box.

"Yeah man," Tommy nodded. He slowly opened the box showing Oliver the ring. "I'm going to propose."

"Wow!" Oliver said with astonishment. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. It's time. I haven't exactly decided when I'm going to pop the question, but I'm sure about this."

Tommy looked at Oliver. Oliver noticed the sincerity in his face. "What do you think?" He asked Oliver.

"It seems like you're serious about this. So I say go for it, and pop the big question."

Tommy nodded. "Thanks man. I really value your opinion too. You're the first person I've told about it. I mean we've been friends for as long as I can remember, you're like a brother to me. We've always been there for each other, and you've always been loyal. Never lied to me or wronged me, and not many people can say that about a best friend. I know we had that fight earlier where I accused you of..."

"Don't worry about it," Oliver cut him off. "Already forgotten...never happened" he said with a forced light laugh.

Tommy smiled and nodded. He placed his hand on Oliver's back. "I want you to be my best man," he told Oliver. "There's no one I would rather have by my side than you."

Unbelievable. How could Oliver tell Tommy about him and Felicity now? Tommy had just basically given a best man speech. How could he basically say g_reat speech, oh and by the way, I'm seeing your little sister. Don't worry about it though, I'll still be your best man. _If he didn't tell him, Malcolm surely would. It would be even worse coming from Malcolm. Oliver was stuck between a rock and hard place. The only other option was to end things would Felicity.

"Wow man! Of course I'll be your best man," he grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Congrats man!"

"Thanks a lot man. It means a lot," they sat back on the couch. "I just think it's time to settle down. Laurel's the one for me."

Oliver nodded and smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"I can't wait until you find that girl for you Oliver,"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tommy asked.

"Ummm," Oliver shook his head. "It was nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah nothing important. Just wanted to see if you had the supplies for the school drive yet, and if not we could go together to get them."

"Oh yeah. Let's do that."

Oliver took out hid phone to text Malcolm. _Ending things with Felicity tonight. Your plan worked so I'm sure you're happy. _

_Thank you. _That was all Malcolm responded with. Oliver cussed under his breath and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Such a damn bastard, that Malcolm was. Oliver was slowly coming to the realization that maybe he and Felicity weren't meant to be.

* * *

><p>"Oliver what's going on with you? You've been acting strange lately," Felicity asked him, while rubbing his back.<p>

Oliver had told Felicity to meet him at the place, but didn't say why. She could sense the tension in him, and the stress showed on his face.

Oliver sighed, " We need to talk. Felicity, I think it's best if we end whatever this is we're doing."

"What?" She snatched her hand away.

He rubbed his forehead, sighing. It was so hard to do this. "It's not working. We can't keep sneaking around. I can't be what you want be to be. I'm not the guy for you. You deserve someone who can truly be with you, and that's not me."

"Oliver when did I ever ask you to be someone you're not? I never asked you to be this clean cut cookie cutter guy, or this guy who walked off a romantic movie set. That was never what I wanted. Something else is going on underneath this, but you're not telling me. Oliver I knew what I was getting..."

"No you didn't," he pushed himself off the couch and paced in front of her. "I'm not a guy that sticks to one woman. I'm not the faithful guy that you can take home to your parents, or the guy that you want to marry and have kids with. I'm the guy that you just have fun with; the guy that can give you unemotional and unattached sex, maybe I'll change when I meet the right girl, but as of now, no. This was just a great summer fling while it lasted." He closed his eyes as the words came out of his mouth. Words that he didn't mean, words that he knew would hurt Felicity, but it was the only way to push her away. "There's no need to hurt Tommy over something that will amount to nothing."

Felicity stood up. She grabbed her purse of the couch, she stood directly in front of Oliver. "Fine! We can go back to the way things were before, strictly friends. We will keep it professional at the office; at the gala this weekend, we will just act like nothing has happened." She walked to the door, grabbing the handle before turning to face Oliver once more. "I'm sure I can fake it, and play my role better than you," she said, and walked away.

Oliver still sat on the couch hours later, head in his hands with thoughts of nothing but Felicity. The place smelled like her; that sweet berry scent that always radiated off her. It sounded like her; that contagious laugh that bounced off the walls, and would make anyone laugh. He could see her beautiful smile that lit up every room in the place. Sitting on the couch, he thought about the first time they were together. It was so perfect and passionate. He had never just been fully captivated by a woman in the way that Felicity captivated him. Visions of them in moments of passion all over the place, danced in front of his eyes. He was so happy with her it was sickening. How could one girl come in his life and completely turned it upside down. They weren't even over an entire day yet, and he already missed her, and his body ached for her.

* * *

><p>AN...Don't hate me! I don't think it was too angsty, not as I had originally planned it. Will try to update this weekend, maybe sooner! Hope you liked! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Had to post this chapter again, something happened when I was editing it.

Sorry!

* * *

><p>"Felicity what's wrong with you?" Tommy asked.<p>

"Nothing. Why do you keep asking me that?" She slammed the shirt down that she was folding in the basket. Snatching another one up in the process. Tommy stood and watched her.

He looked her up and down. "You've been acting weird lately."

"What exactly is weird Tommy?" She asked.

"Never mind Felicity," Tommy backed away. "Forget I said anything."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Females," Tommy mumbled to himself as he walked out her room.

"I heard that," she yelled.

Tommy dropped down on the couch and picked up his phone, dialing Oliver.

"Yeah," Oliver answered.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Just asking. What time are you coming to this thing tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't even really feel like going," Oliver groaned.

"I guess today is the day for shitty moods huh?" Tommy noted.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel's in a shitty mood because my tux doesn't match her dress, and Felicity is in one because well...she's Felicity." Tommy looked up when he heard Felicity's door open. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottled water.

"Oh," Oliver said. His mind went to Felicity, and he fell silent. She had been occupying his thoughts nonstop.

"I'll probably get to the gala around eight," Oliver snapped back to reality. "I have to present QC's check tonight, so I have to be there."

"You bringing a date?"

"Nope, going solo."

"What? Oliver Queen doesn't have a model to hook on his arm tonight. You might be losing your touch my friend," Tommy joked.

"You may be right," Oliver let out a forced laugh. "I really just don't want to be bothered."

"Alright, see you later man. My dad should be here in a minute, he wants me to go help overlook the setup."

"Hey, you want to come help?" Tommy asked before he hung up.

"Uh, no I can't. I have to go help my mom with something. Sorry." Oliver lied. He didn't want to be in the same place with Malcolm. He didn't want to look in his smug face if he didn't have to.

"Okay no problem, see you." Tommy hung up.

Malcolm walked through door shortly after.

"Who's ready for tonight?" He cheerfully asked. He shook Felicity by her shoulders. She put on a forced smile.

"Yay." She said with a dry tone.

"Where's that smile I love Lis? I'm not talking about this fake one that you're currently sporting," he asked.

"She's a lost cause," Tommy said.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm asked.

"Nothing! I don't have to smile all day do I?" She quipped.

"Okay calm down," Malcolm said. "Oh I'm sure she'll perk up once Thea gets here, and you get all dolled up."

"Yep, I sure will," Felicity said.

"Okay we're about to head out," Malcolm kissed her on the forehead. "I guess I won't see you again until tonight."

"See you later," she waved.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so quiet," Thea asked as she straightened Felicity's hair.<p>

Felicity shrugged.

"Okay," Thea said slowly.

"Thea?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"How do you do it?" Felicity's voice was low and filled with solemness. "How are you always cheerful and upbeat about things? Do you ever get tired or weary keeping up this life?"

Thea pulled the flat irons from Felicity's hair and sat them to the side. She sat on the edge of Felicity's vanity stand.

"You learn to just roll with it. You can get weary with all the events, expectations, paparazzi, strain of relationships...family and personal. I'm pretty sure our families have the most drama of all, specifically mines, but that's a story for another day."

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm not cut out for it," Felicity said.

"Did something happen," Thea asked her. She wondered where this sudden change in her mood was coming from.

"No, I've just been thinking lately," Felicity said. "You know what, never mind. Forget I said anything."

Thea looked over Felicity, "If it means anything, I think you've adjusted quite well here. You're strong and determined, and not to mention beautiful. Those qualities set you up for nothing but success," she patted her hand on Felicity's knee.

"Thanks Thea," Felicity smiled a genuine smile. "The same qualities apply to you too."

Thea matched Felicity's smile and hopped back up reaching for the irons. "So are we ready to finish preparing to blow everyone's minds away."

"Yes," Felicity nodded.

Thea peeked back around to Felicity. "Oh and if you ever think about leaving Starling City, I just want you to know that I'm coming with. I'll hide in your suitcase if I have to."

Felicity laughed. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

><p>"They are really just getting here," Robert gripped. They could hear the crowd yelling Thea and Felicity's name.<p>

"You know they have to make an entrance," Moira said.

"This is why we sent a driver for them. Imagine if we hadn't," Malcolm added in.

"Did you send security too," Tommy asked. "They refuse to acknowledge that they need it."

"No," Malcolm answered.

"Ugh," Tommy groaned.

"Tommy," Laurel called beside him. "Please don't start your griping. You're inching into Oliver's broody territory."

"You have a point, he's been very broody lately," Tommy agreed.

"I can clearly hear you," Oliver said without looking up from his phone.

"I know," Tommy smirked.

"You alright Oliver?" Moira asked.

"Yes mom I'm fine. Don't listen to these two," he looked up at her and smiled.

His eyes drifted towards Malcolm who was staring at him. Oliver's smiled faded, and annoyance replaced it as he stared back at Malcolm.

"They should be making their way inside soon, I hear their names," Malcolm said looking away from Oliver.

Thea and Felicity arrived at the place fashionably late. The media was still awaiting the arrival of the Starling City's sweethearts.

"See I told you they would still be waiting," Thea said. She nodded towards the reporter and cameraman standing at the entrance waiting to talk to them.

"Well we tried," Felicity said. They ran their hands through their hair and checked their dresses. The driver got out and opened the door facing the entrance. Thea slid out first, then followed by Felicity. They went into the usual routine of smiling and waving at cameras, stopping for a couple of poses.

Felicity was wearing a black bustier dress. The embellished sweetheart neckline had a v cut that wasn't very deep. The rest of the dress flowed down to the ground into black and blue chiffon fabric. Her hair was parted down the middle, bone straight, and it flowed behind her shoulders down her back. A smokey eye look adorned her eyes with a hint of blue color to bring out the color in her eyes. Her lips were a light shade of pink. Thea was in a long sleeve backless dress. The top was made of ivory lace, and the bottom flared out into black silk material, with a high split on the right side, showing off her toned legs. Her bob was lightly curled and she opted for light gold makeup, with a nude lip.

"_Finally the darlings of Starling City have arrived," the lady reporter said once they walked up to her._

_"Fashionably late," Thea smiled._

_"Are you guys looking forward to tonight?"_

_"Of course!" Felicity answered. "Anytime there is opportunity to do something for a worthy cause, we're excited to participate."_

_"Definitely! Giving back is very important to both of our families, so we always make time for these events."_

_The reporter nodded. "So you know what question is coming next. Why don't I see any good looking men on your arms? Thea, where is Roy, and Felicity you keep your love life more secret than the codes you crack at QC."_

_"Roy had a prior engagement that he couldn't get out of, so we turned this into a girls' night," Thea said._

_The reporter held the mic in front of Felicity waiting on her to answer. "Well," Felicity laughed. "Isn't secret the best way to be? I'm sure you and everyone else are busy trying to come up with something."_

_"We are because there is no way you're single; we refuse to believe it. Before I let you go, I have to ask who you're wearing? You both look stunning." The reporter looked over their dresses._

_"Thank you; and you heard it here first. These are Thea Queen's exclusives," Felicity answered._

_"Really? You made these amazing dresses?"_

_"Yes," Thea answered. She laughed as Felicity twirled around, modeling the dress. "Yes, I worked on these for a very long time, and what better place to debut them than at a charity event."_

_"So when can we expect more from Thea Queen?"_

_"I have some things I'm working on; I won't say what just yet. But, in the meantime, continue to check out my blog..."_

_"Every girl should feel like a Queen," Felicity interrupted, making sure everyone knew the name._

_"Thanks Felicity," Thea laughed. "Check that out. I will keep everyone updated on there, and I may have a certain Felicity Smoak model for me. Who knows?"_

_"I just love the two of you. We have to come up with a name for you."_

_"When you do, get back to us," Felicity said._

_"I'll let you two get inside. Lovely talking to you as always."_

_"Likewise," Thea said before pulling Felicity off._

"We're here, calm down," Thea said as they approached the table where everyone was gathered.

"About damn time. I'm ready to get this night over with," Tommy mumbled.

Oliver's eyes lingered on Felicity. She always managed to take his breath away. She looked beyond gorgeous tonight. The dress showed off her tone arms and shoulders; he just wanted to run his fingers along them. Felicity caught him staring, and he looked away.

"The both of you look gorgeous," Moira hugged them both.

"Thea did you really design both dresses? They look amazing," Laurel said.

"Yep and thanks. I have a couple of hidden talents."

"I'm so proud, and a little jealous that you didn't make my gown," Moira teased.

"Oh mom, I couldn't possibly make a dress that was worthy of you."

Moira laughed. "Nice save dear."

"I like them Thea, very nice," Tommy said.

"What? Tommy Merlyn gave me a compliment."

"Just shut up and take it," Tommy smiled.

"Thanks Tommy," Thea grinned.

"Oliver what do you think?" Thea turned her attention to him.

"I like them too. Good job Speedy," he smiled. "You and Felicity look very nice."

"Thank you Oliver," Felicity replied.

"You're welcome," he said. When she turned away from him, he stole glances of her every chance he got.

* * *

><p>"Felicity are you okay?" Thea asked. They were sitting down, and had just finished eating, so they were people watching.<p>

Felicity nodded. Thea didn't press the issue, even though she could tell something was wrong. Felicity had been a lot quieter lately, and not as cheerful. The talk they had earlier sent up red flags in her mind, and she noticed how Felicity hadn't really mentioned Oliver much that day. She looked over at Felicity who was staring off into space; she followed Felicity's eyes until they fell on Oliver standing by the bar talking to McKenna. She looked back at Felicity, who stood up. "Thea I'm going to work on those bags, I'll be back," she said before quickly walking off.

Thea started to follow her, but found herself walking towards Oliver.

"Excuse me McKenna," she brushed past her. She didn't really care what they were talking about, or care about being rude to McKenna. "I need to talk to my brother." She grabbed Oliver's arm and dragged him off to an isolated corner.

"Thea what the hell?"

Thea punched him in the chest. "Ow!" She punched him again.

"Okay Thea stop!" Oliver rubbed the spot that was now burning from her repeated punches.

"I can't believe you," she said through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me jackass."

"Oh," he said quietly. Realizing what she was talking about.

"Oh," she repeated after him. "That's all you have to say is...oh!"

"Come over here," he grabbed her elbow and pulled her off further away from people.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Okay, just don't hit me again."

Thea gave a look that didn't show she was making any promises.

"We ended things," he said quietly.

"Oliver what the hell? When? Then you have the nerve to be chatting it up with McKenna!"

He shushed her. "A couple of weeks ago, and I'm not here with her," he said.

"Well that's not what it looks like. Felicity saw you two, stupid!"

"Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"No, what happened?" Thea crossed her arms.

"We ended things," he answered.

"We? Or was it just you?"

"Mostly me, but..."

"Oliver!" She cut him off and held her hand up. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She knew Oliver was out of his element, but she didn't think he was this stupid. "I could literally beat your ass right now."

Oliver kept trying to talk, but Thea wouldn't give him the chance.

"You end things with her, which I'm pretty sure you didn't let her have an opinion in the matter. Then you show up here, and she sees you talking to McKenna. What do you think she's thinking right now?"

"I'm not getting back with McKenna," he said, voice filled with frustration.

"Does she know that Oliver? Have you told her that, or are you hoping she thinks that you do want McKenna so she won't fight you on the breakup?"

Oliver fell silent, and looked at his feet.

"Are you fucking kidding me Oliver," she slapped in him in the back of the head.

"Thea, don't hit me again! Geez!" He rubbed his head.

"I can't believe you. So all the time you spent with her doesn't matter?"

"Of course it does Thea. I loved every minute of it. It's just," he took a deep breath. "It's complicated Thea. You just don't understand."

"Well help me understand. Hell, help Felicity understand."

Oliver ran his hands through his hair. "I can't," he sighed.

"No wonder she was talking like she was earlier," Thea crossed her arms.

Oliver's ears perked up. "Like what," he asked.

"Like she's thinking of changing her mind about staying here."

"What?"

Thea nodded.

Oliver rubbed his chin and paced for a couple of seconds. This was all too much for him, he was having a hard time processing things. Felicity wouldn't leave would she? She couldn't.

"Really?"

Thea nodded again. "Are you really that afraid that Tommy will be pissed that you're willing to hurt Felicity?" Thea asked.

"It's not just Tommy, it's..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Where's Felicity," he asked.

"She said she was going to set the table up."

"Okay," he said and walked off.

Felicity was filling up one of the bags with some notebooks, pens and paper. When she finished the last one, she sat it on the table. She sat it too close to the edge and when she turned around she knocked it off the table. "Shit," she mumbled as she bent down to pick up the contents.

She saw feet approach her, "Let me help you," she heard the voice say. She looked up and saw Oliver. He crouched down and joined her on the floor.

"I got it," she said. Their hands reached for a notebook at the same time brushing against each other. She snatched her hand back and stood up.

"Here you go," he handed her the notebook.

"Thanks," she took it and put it in the bag.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket as he watched her straighten the bags on the table. Felicity could feel Oliver watching her. He didn't know whether to ask to help or what, so he just stood there looking and feeling awkward.

"You look beautiful tonight," he finally said.

"Thanks," she said again. She didn't even look up to acknowledge him. He could feel pins being repeatedly stabbed into his heart. She turned to leave when he reached for her.

"Felicity," he grabbed her hand.

"What," she looked around, making sure no one was watching them.

There was so much he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't form or come out. He just stood there, holding her hand, mouth agape.

"Ugh," she groaned. She snatched her hand away and walked off.

"Felicity wait," he ran after her. He ran after her until he caught up with her by the stairway.

He grabbed her elbow and turned her around. "Oliver what..."

He cut her words off by grabbing her face, kissing her. For a moment, Felicity forgot everything and was lost in his touch and sweet kiss. The familiar place and feeling that she had been accustomed to was such a relief, and then she snapped back to reality.

She broke the kiss and pushed against his chest. Oliver looked down in her eyes and saw anger in them. She pushed his hands away that were still cradling her face and walked off.

Oliver cussed under his breath and turned around, running right into Thea.

"You dense fool," she said. She pushed him back with her arm, so she could go find Felicity.

"Felicity," Thea called as she entered the stairway. She glanced around until she spotted Felicity sitting on the stairs.

"Hey, you okay?" She crouched down and sat beside her.

Felicity nodded. Her eyes stayed low as she played with the bracelet hooked on her wrist.

"Is this what brought up that talk earlier today?"

Felicity nodded again. "Partly."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thea asked.

Felicity tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to force Oliver to tell you."

"I had to beat it out of him...literally. You know you can talk to me right? And just so you know, I'm totally on your side in this situation," Thea tried to lighten the mood a little by telling a little joke.

It worked some, when she saw Felicity crack a slight smile. "Thanks Thea."

"Oliver gave me a vague rundown of what happened, he's so pitiful."

"Oh yeah, I can clearly see that," Felicity said.

"If you're worried about McKenna, she's nobody," Thea tried to reassure her. "Ugh stupid ass. He should be in here telling you this," Thea angrily mumbled.

"I'm not worried about her at all," Felicity said. She wanted to make that very clear. McKenna was the last concern on her mind.

She sighed and dropped her hands in her lap. "I'm just pissed off. Here I am in this beautiful dress, and I look damn good if I must say so myself. I'm in a damn stairwell, having a pity party because Oliver Queen's stupid ass kissed me and pissed me off." A lot of girls would kill to be in her position. Have Oliver Queen press his soft lips against theirs; she had to be the lucky girl that fell under his spell.

"I definitely agree," Thea said. "He's an idiot."

"I mean, why did he kiss me? Ugh, that was so backhanded, especially after his breakup speech he gave, which I shall tell you about later."

"Because he knows he made a huge mistake," Thea said. "He definitely wants you back."

"Well, he only has himself to blame. We're done, and a little kiss is not going to change that."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm currently pissed at Roy. So we can get drunk tonight, talk and cry together."

Felicity laughed a more heartfelt laugh this time.

"I'm definitely not crying. I'm not crying over Oliver."

Thea linked her arm through Felicity's. "I forgot, badass Felicity Smoak."

"Damn right," Felicity smiled.

"Well I'll cry for the both of us. I'm definitely a crier," Thea said. "Come on let's go," Thea stood up. She reached her hand out for Felicity. Felicity grabbed her hand, standing up and adjusted her dress.

"I guess I'll go out here and fake the part," Felicity said.

"Hey, my dress makes your boobs look amazing," Thea noted.

Felicity erupted in laughter. "They really do," she said as she palmed them in her hands and looked down at them. "It gives the illusion that I actually have some...well some bigger ones."

"Hey, I'm just here to help," Thea said. "We're definitely in the same boat in that department."

Felicity smiled and hugged and squeezed Thea, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you seen Felicity?" Tommy asked Oliver. "It's almost time for this check thing." He took notice of Oliver sitting at the bar with a drink looking somber.<p>

"Last I saw she was with Thea," Oliver answered.

Tommy studied Oliver for a couple of moments. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you. You've been acting like someone stole your puppy for weeks."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Yeah okay, tell yourself that," Tommy grabbed the glass out of Oliver's hand. "You have to present the check tonight, we don't want you to be drunk."

"Oh so you're monitoring me like a child?" Oliver asked annoyed. "I know how to control myself."

"Calm down man. It's just a joke."

Oliver rolled his eyes, and turned around on his stool. He caught a glimpse of Felicity and Thea walking back into the room, making their way through the crowd that was standing around mingling. Tommy walked over to join them. Felicity glanced over at Oliver for a second, before looking away. He saw Malcolm walk up to them and whisper something in Felicity's ear. She nodded as he kissed her on the forehead. Just looking at Malcolm angered Oliver; he was getting ready to walk outside, when he heard Moira calling his name.

"Oliver, it's time for the checks. Come on." She becked for him. He drowned the rest of the liquid in his glass before hopping up from the seat. He linked his arm around Moira's waist as they made their way to the stage. "You sure you're alright," she asked him once they got to the front of the stage.

"Yes, don't worry," he kissed her cheek. She straightened his bowtie on him before he walked up the steps to join Robert on stage. Thea and Felicity were off to the side in the crowd with Laurel and Tommy close by. Thea had her arms crossed over her chest and her looked screamed that she was still pissed. Felicity nudged Thea with her elbow; they had a conversation with their eyes and Thea slowly dropped her arms.

"So I hope everyone is enjoying themselves tonight so far," Robert started his speech. Malcolm stood behind Robert. The crowd clapped signaling that they were indeed having a nice time. "Let's not prolong this night then." He looked over at Oliver, "My son here will be presenting the check for Starling Elementary," he nodded towards Oliver. Oliver smiled and waved.

"Merlyn I'll let you introduce your presenter, I'm sure you have a grand speech planned," Robert said making the crowd laugh. Malcolm took over the mic, "You know me well," he laughed. "My lovely daughter will be presenting the check to Starling High," Malcolm started.

"Oh God, he's never going to get off the stage now," Tommy whispered, making them laugh.

"Come on up Felicity," Malcolm called for her.

"Go flaunt my dress," Thea whispered before giving her a slight shove.

Felicity looked back at Thea and laughed before walking to the steps.

Oliver walked over and held his hand out for her to help her. Felicity looked up making quick eye contact. She brushed her hair out of her face before taking his hand. With her free hand, she held her dress up as she climbed the steps.

"Such a perfect gentleman, that Oliver Queen," Malcolm said into the mic. The sarcastic tone dripped all over the mic. Oliver chose to be the bigger man and ignore it.

"Which he learned from me," Robert said.

Felicity stood by Malcolm as she smiled and waved, while Malcolm went into a speech that sounded a lot like a sales pitch. The cameraman snapped pictures of them on stage. She leaned over to Oliver and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to smile for the pictures or what. We do have a role to play, you know."

Right on cue, Oliver let out a forced laugh and smile. Felicity looked over him and turned back to the camera. Oliver tried to get a good read on her, but he couldn't. He just smiled and played his part as Felicity demanded.

"Thank you dad," Felicity moved in front of the mic. "Even though, I love hearing how great I am, I'm sure these people would like to get back to the fun," she joked.

"You're right, so let's move on to the checks, shall we?" Malcolm handed Felicity the check.

"I have a check for $500,00 for Starling High," she said as the crowd clapped. She held up her hand, "And let me just add that I hope most of this goes to the technology department."

Oliver joined Felicity, "I have a check for the same amount for Starling Elementary. Unlike the remarkable Felicity here, I wasn't exactly the ideal student, so I'll just say hopefully this check goes to PE, which was my favorite subject."

Felicity let out a laugh, "The incomparable Oliver Queen, ladies and gentlemen. Okay, that's it. Go drink, dance and be merry."

The crowd was loving them. If only they could tell how much tension was up there on the stage. Felicity had to admit, they were doing a great job of selling it. The cameraman told them to pose for a picture. Felicity turned her body towards Oliver as he wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling into the camera. Oliver held on to her tight, he had to relish in this moment, even if it was forced. The crowd began to disperse as Felicity made her way off the stage.

"Felicity," Oliver found her in the crowd.

"What Oliver? Just because I was nice up there, doesn't mean I want to talk to you now. I was putting on a show remember, something you should know a lot about.

"Can we talk?" He asked. "Please!"

"No. I don't even think you know what talking truly entails," she snapped at him.

"Look, please just give me five minutes," he begged.

"No, more like one minute."

"Fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what exactly?"

"Everything," he said.

"Really Oliver," she scoffed. "Your minute is up," she marched off.

"What did you say Oliver," Thea came up behind him and asked.

"I apologized."

"For what?"

"Everything," he shrugged.

"Oliver! What am I going to do with you? You don't just say everything, you have to be specific."

Oliver groaned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What to do then Speedy?"

Thea sighed. "The best thing to do right now is give her some time," she patted him on the back before she walked off, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Oliver?" Robert called. He was walking past the den when he saw a figure laying on the couch in the dark with a drink clasped in his hand.<p>

"Yeah?" Oliver answered.

"Are you alright," Robert turned the light on. "You've been down in the dumps since we got back from the gala. Matter of fact, you've been in the dumps for awhile."

"Long story Pops," Oliver washed down the last of liquor in his glass and got up pouring himself another one.

"I messed up dad," he finally said. "I hurt someone I cared..." He shook his head to correct himself, "that I really care about."

"Talk to me son," Robert said. He sat down, waiting on Oliver to take a seat.

"Felicity?" Robert asked when Oliver was still silent.

"So you knew too?"

"I had a feeling something was going on. You've been acting different around each other, so I figured something had to have happened

Oliver nodded. "Yep, something happened alright."

"So tell me, what happened?'

Oliver sat down and hung his head. The glass dangled in his hand as he scrubbed his other hand across his face and neck. He stared off into space, contemplating where exactly to start.

Oliver told Robert everything. From the night they first opened up to each other, to how they had said they wouldn't pursue a relationship, and then they hid it...to Malcolm finding out and how he wanted to tell Tommy, and then chickened out of it.

"I was so ready to tell him dad...so ready! I had a speech worked up in my head and everything. I was going to lay it all out there." Oliver sighed and shook his head. He sounded so lost, and disheartened. "Then Tommy told me how he felt about our friendship, and I just..." He stopped talking and shrugged his shoulders. "I let her believe that what we had didn't mean anything, so she could be angry at me and move on. Then tonight, I dug a deeper grave, I kissed her and gave her a bullshit apology...I just royally fucked up all around."

"How serious are you about her?" Robert asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. I've never felt this way about a girl before. It's true you know, what everyone said, of how I use to just use girls and dispose them. I was never serious about being in a real relationship. Felicity..." He paused when he said her name. "She was different...she was someone I genuinely enjoyed being with, we clicked. Never did another girl cross my mind while we were together. I truly truly miss her."

Robert grabbed the glass from Oliver and placed it on the stand. "What should I do? To fix it?" Oliver asked Robert. He needed some advice, he would take anything at this point.

"Do you want to be with her?" Robert asked him.

"Yes," Oliver quickly answered. "I want a real relationship with her."

"First of all you need to apologize to Felicity over and over, until she gets just how sorry you are. Don't give a vague apology; you know what you did to piss her off, be specific. Another thing is that you have to quit thinking about your past. The past has nothing to do with right now. People will bring up your past mistakes, but don't let those mistakes determine your future. If you see a future with Felicity, go for it; forget what others say. Lastly, you have to stop the lies. You need to come clean with everyone involved. Tell Tommy the truth. He's going to be pissed, and he might even beat your ass..."

Oliver let out a small laugh. He knew Tommy was going to swing on him at least once.

"Tell Felicity how you really feel Oliver. Tell her that absolutely nothing is going on with McKenna, and that you only want to be with her. Lay all of your cards on the table. No more lies. Speaking from experience, lies only do more harm than good. I think once Tommy realizes how serious you are about Felicity, his attitude will change."

Oliver nodded, he was taking in all the advice his dad was giving him. He had to do something to get her back. "Should I tell her about Malcolm?"

Robert shook his head, "No, you let me handle Malcolm; you just work on getting your girl back."

* * *

><p>Have a Merry Christmas everyone, here is your gift! I hope you leave me little presents in the form of reviews! :) I promise I will update around 450 reviews! Who can't wait to see how Oliver tries to win Felicity back, and Malcolm and Robert!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N...for some reason, my chapters have been double posting and sending you guys two emails. Sorry for the inconvenience. :/

* * *

><p>"Robert did we have a meeting?" Malcolm asked. He had just ended a phone call when Robert walked in his office and closed the door behind him. "No, this is more of a personal visit," Robert answered.<p>

"Oh." Malcolm pointed to the seat. "Please have a seat then."

Robert unbuttoned his jacket and sat in the chair while Malcolm picked his phone back up.

"Susan, can you hold all my calls and visitors for about 30 minutes?" He looked up at Robert to see if that was enough time. Robert nodded.

"Thank you Susan," he hung up. "Personal visit? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. It's nothing of that nature. This visit is concerning Oliver."

"Ah!" Malcolm nodded slowly. "I should've known."

Robert nodded and looked straight ahead with a look of intent and purpose. "My question, is where do you get off giving my son an ultimatum, and basically threatening him?" Robert asked firmly.

Malcolm let out a small laugh. "Threaten is such a dangerous word that I don't think should be used in this particular

situation. But to answer your question, anything that involves my daughter becomes my concern."

"Now it involves me also," Robert said. "You do realize that they are both adults."

Malcolm sat up and placed his hands on his desk, clamping his hands together.

"Yes, but just because Lis is an adult, doesn't mean that I won't have a say about the people she chooses to spend time with," Malcolm said. "Rather the guy she chooses to spend her time with."

"And do you also realize that whether they dated or not, Oliver was still going to be in her life due to her staying in Central City."

"I was fine with that. The problem came up when Oliver decided to pursue other interests in her."

"You really think Oliver initiated everything. You think he purposely set out to date Felicity?" Robert asked.

"Date?" Malcolm scoffed. "Is that what he called it? Dating is not sneaking around behind everybody's backs. That's not a real relationship. Felicity deserves a real relationship."

"You know why they were sneaking. They wanted to find the right time to tell everyone."

"The ultimatum I gave Oliver was to see if he was man enough to date my daughter, and now we see that he wasn't. He chose to take the easy, cowardly way out, instead of proving that he actually wanted to be with her. If that's all it took for him to end things with her, then he didn't really want to be with her anyway."

Robert laughed. "Oh cut the bullshit Malcolm."

"So you don't believe me?"

"No I don't," Robert sat back in the chair. "That's nothing but complete horseshit. You gave him that ultimatum because you like playing games. Remember Malcolm, I know you. Deep down you knew that Oliver didn't really want to hurt Tommy and you used that against him."

"If that were true, he wouldn't have started sleeping with Tommy's little sister."

"Malcolm you can't help who you fall for," Robert stated.

"Fall for," Malcolm repeated, then let out an annoyed laugh. "Is that what he said. He fell for Felicity? We both know your son doesn't fall for women, it's the other way around. I'm sorry Robert, I don't think you're son is right for my daughter. We both know how Oliver likes to sow his oats."

Robert was getting irritated at this point of the conversation. "Malcolm, you must be forgetting that I know you. We've been friends a long time and you weren't exactly the ideal candidate for women in your day, hell neither of us were. The fact that you can sit there and cast judgement on my son for things he's done in the past and not give him a chance to show he has changed, is not fair."

"Maybe he has changed, but I don't want my daughter to be the trial period for Oliver Queen's change campaign. I don't want her hurt."

"You don't want to see her hurt," Robert rolled his eyes. "You do realize that this little game you orchestrated is what caused her to get hurt. With you making Oliver end things with her all of a sudden, she ended up being hurt more than what Oliver could've done."

"Oh I'm sure playboy Queen could come up with some ways to do that on his own."

"You really think she doesn't know about his past," Robert's voice escalated. "Hell everyone's told her. You, Tommy, the tabloids...it's everywhere. She didn't care about any of that. She obviously saw something in him that she liked and they fell for each other, whether you want to call it a summer fling, or whatever. They deserve a chance to be together if they want to be, and let the cards fall where they may."

"That was a great sell Robert. One of the reasons why you're such a great business man..."

Robert quickly held his hand up to cut Malcolm off. "I don't need you to sell me or stroke my ego Malcolm, I know damn well who and what I am."

Malcolm stopped talking and nodded.

"Look," Robert stood up. "The Oliver I saw last night, was a guy who was clearly hurting because he made the mistake of hurting someone he truly cared about. He regrets it and wants to make it right." He walked to Malcolm's desk and started tapping on it as he talked. "You won't give my son another ultimatum, you will let Oliver tell Tommy on his own, and if he and Felicity decide to pursue a relationship you will not get in there way, or so help me Malcolm, you will have me to answer to."

Malcolm simply nodded as Robert stared right at him meaning every word he said. Robert turned to leave, when he reached the door, he gave Malcolm one last look before loudly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"So is your mom coming to rekindle a little romance with a certain Malcolm Merlyn?" Thea teased.<p>

"Ewww! That's disgusting Thea," Felicity turned her nose up.

"It's a legitimate question," Thea laughed.

"It's nasty," Felicity uttered in disgust.

They were in Thea's room going over some plans and ideas for their party. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Thea yelled.

Oliver peeked in. "Hey Speedy, mom wanted to know if..."

He stopped talking once he saw Felicity sitting on the floor.

"Oh," he said as he stared at her. "I didn't know you were here."

Thea heard Felicity groan as she glanced from Oliver to Felicity who was just staring straight through Oliver. Oliver was nervously fidgeting on his feet, not knowing what to do with his hands, before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let me go uh, go see what mom wanted, I'll be back," Thea jumped up.

"Talk," she whispered through gritted teeth when she passed Oliver. "Take all the time you need to you know, hash things out," she said before closing the door behind her.

"So," Oliver started as he walked in the room.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Did Thea arrange this?" she asked.

"No, I really didn't know you were here, and she definitely didn't tell me."

She let out a loud sigh.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine."

Oliver nodded. "Working on party stuff?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Need help with anything?" he asked.

"No, now what do you want Oliver because these little questions you're asking me are unnecessary, and I don't have time for them."

Oliver's jaw went slack. Felicity had yet to look at him while he talked to her, and her attitude was through the roof. He knew she had a feisty personality, which was one of the things that drew him to her, but being on the wrong side of her feisty personality while she was angry was indeed scary.

Oliver let out a nervous laugh as he scrubbed his neck. "Look," he approached her. "I'm sorry for my behavior at the gala. I shouldn't have kissed you like that; I don't know what came over me."

"Oh I can take a guess," she mumbled.

"I just couldn't resist kissing you," he confessed. "I missed you...I miss you."

"You can't just kiss me Oliver, and expect everything to just go back to the way it was; that's not how it works. And how can you miss what you never had?"

"I know that," he reached for her and she moved out of his way. His hands dropped to his sides as he realized what she had just said, "How can you say we never had anything?"

She turned her head away and looked off to the side.

"Felicity, there's so much I want to say to you and apologize to you for, but..."

He crouched down in front of her and grabbed her hands. He could feel Felicity tense up from his touch; he could remember all the times he'd touched her before and she always accepted his touch. Now she was cold towards him, and angry.

"It's just a lot of stuff you don't know," Oliver said.

"Well tell me Oliver. You've never had trouble talking to me before, why now?" She looked up, threw her hands up and laughed. "You know what, I don't even care."

"Because things weren't as complicated then, and quite frankly I'm horrible at this." He took a hand and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oliver if you try to kiss me again, I'm going to hurt you," she pushed his hand away.

"I promise I won't. I just want you back," he said.

"For what Oliver? More meaningless sex, you can get that from anyone," she snatched her other hand out of his grip.

"That's not what I want."

"Oliver do you even know what you want because to me, it looks like you're confused. You say we didn't mean anything, so move on and leave me alone."

"Felicity will you just hear me out," he pleaded.

"Hear what Oliver? Is that or is that not what you said?"

"Yes," he hung his head.

"You can't even tell Tommy about us. I was ready to tell him, even willing to do it with you, but you weren't and I see why because what we had meant nothing."

"Felicity, I swear it did, but..."

"But nothing, we're done. I'm done talking." She paused as her chest went up and down with a sigh. "Let's just move on."

She got up and pushed past him as she walked out Thea's room.

* * *

><p>Felicity was getting ready for work when the doorbell rung. For some reason Tommy thought it was a god idea for him to go out and drink last night, so she was certain he wasn't going to get the door. She sprinted to the door, with her shoes tucked under her arm, trying to hurry and get there before the noise got too loud. When she looked through the peephole, Donna Smoak was standing on the other side.<p>

"Mom!" Felicity threw herself in her mother's arm after she recovered from the shock of seeing her at the door.

"So are you going to let me in or what?" Donna asked.

"Yes yes! Come in." Felicity grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to come until the day of the party," Felicity said as they sat on the couch.

"I lied," Donna smirked. "I just wanted to see the excitement on your face when you saw me earlier."

"I'm more than excited. I missed you so much," Felicity hugged her again.

"I missed you too; and you know I couldn't miss your big birthday bash. I need to see what this Great Gatsby hoopla is all about."

"Felicity what is with all the shrieking, you know I have a slight hangover..." Tommy stopped talking when he spotted Donna.

"Donna!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tommy," she smiled and held her arms out.

"It's so great to see you," Tommy said as he hugged her.

"You too Tommy. It's been way too long." She stepped back and looked at him. "What was that you were saying about a hangover?"

"Did I say hangover," he laughed. "I meant that I was still a little tired from hanging out last night...absolutely no drinking involved."

"He's lying," Felicity whispered.

"Shut up Lis," Tommy pushed her head.

"I see you two are still acting the same," Donna said.

"Yes, Tommy hasn't grown up any since the last time you've seen him."

Tommy laughed. "Good one Lis." He turned his attention back to Donna. "How long are you in town for?"

"Until after the party. So about a week," she answered.

Felicity clapped her hands in excitement.

"We have a lot to catch up on Felicity. I'm looking forward to seeing QC and meeting the Queens, especially Thea, who I hear so much about."

"Two peas in a pod," Tommy said from the kitchen. He was desperately searching for Tylenol.

"You need headache medicine dear?" Donna asked.

Tommy sheepishly nodded as Donna pulled out a pill bottle from her purse.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Oliver as well," Donna said after giving Tommy two pills.

"He's alright," Tommy said popping the pills.

"Yeah, he's okay," Felicity said after a delayed reaction.

"So mom, do you want to go to QC with me today?" Donna noticed Felicity's demeanor, and how she quickly changed the subject but she didn't say anything for the moment.

"Yes I am," she answered.

"Okay, give me about 30 minutes, and I'll be ready," Felicity hurried to her room.

* * *

><p>"Felicity do you have that report on the new software?" Moira asked when she walked in. "Oh," she said when she saw Donna sitting. "I didn't know you had company."<p>

"Oh here are the papers," Felicity handed the report to her before she introduced them.

"Mom this is Moira, Oliver and Thea's mother, which I'm sure you knew already...anyway, Moira this is my mother Donna."

"Donna, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you," Moira said as she shook her hand.

"Likewise." Donna smiled.

"I've heard so much about you," Moira said. "You have a lovely daughter."

"Thank you. I can't wait to meet your daughter, even though I feel like I know her already, with the way Felicity talks about her," Donna said with a laugh.

"Oh you don't know the half of it with those two," Moira smiled. "Do you two have any plans tonight? If not, you can come to our place for dinner. We'd love to have you."

"Sounds great," Donna said. "That alright with you Lis?"

"Oh yeah sure," she agreed.

"We'll be there then," Donna smiled. "Felicity always raves about the cooking at your place, I don't think she ever eats at her own place."

"She doesn't," Moira agreed. "Well it's settled then. See you tonight," Moira said before leaving.

"Sounds like fun," Donna said turning back to Felicity.

"Yeah," Felicity chewed on her pen. "Should be great."

In the back of Felicity's mind, she was thinking that this could potentially be a disaster. She hadn't really seen much of him since the blowup in Thea's room, but she knew it would be awkward and full of tension.

* * *

><p>"Mom, this is Thea," Felicity introduced them after they walked in the mansion.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Smoak," Thea widely smiled and shook her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. After all I've heard so much about you. Call me Donna."

"I'm just going to go ahead and tell you Donna, that I'm stealing Felicity from you. She's never coming back," Thea joked.

"Oh wow," Donna laughed. "Well I'll agree to it, if you make me one of those beautiful dresses."

"You got it. I'll have you turning heads all the way back to Vegas," Thea said.

"Deal," Donna said as they all laughed.

The laughing was interrupted when they heard some feet shuffling down the stairs and a loud voice yelling. "Thea Queen! I told you not to touch my stuff. Did you steal my..."

"Oh," he paused. "I didn't know we had company, my apologies. Nobody tells me anything." He looked from Felicity to the woman standing beside her. The resemblance immediately let him know that it was her mother.

His eyes locked with Felicity's as a charming smile immediately covered his face. "Felicity, is this your lovely mother?'

Felicity began to fidget on her feet, and tucked her hair. "Yes," she finally threw on her smile. "Mom, this is Oliver, Oliver this is my mother Donna."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," he kissed her hand.

"Oh, quite the charmer are we?" Donna said.

"You have no idea," Felicity mumbled to herself.

Oliver decided to stand by Felicity and throw his arm over her shoulder. "Felicity talks about you all the time, I'm glad I finally get the chance to meet you."

"All good things, hopefully," Donna said.

"Of course. Just like you will hear nothing but good things about your daughter," he smiled.

Thea was standing back watching trying to hold her laughter in.

"Thank you Oliver," Felicity forced out. "Come on mom, I'll show you where Moira is," she said. After Donna turned her back to her, she knocked Oliver's arm off her shoulder, and shot a glare in his direction before walking off.

"So," Thea whispered to Oliver as they walked into the living room. "You think if you get in good with the mom, she'll help you in your quest to get Felicity back."

"Shut up Thea," Oliver said.

* * *

><p>"What's the story with you and sexy eyes?"<p>

Felicity's head snapped around, mouth hanging open. She paused with her drink midair and gave a spacey stare into the air. "Who?"

They were at Donna's hotel room. The dinner had gone off without a hitch. No resemblance of drama was there. Felicity and Oliver played their roles, just like they did at the gala. Smiling, making forced small talk and forced laughs; Felicity was so happy when the dinner was finally over and they were free to go.

Donna sat down on the sofa, flipping through the magazine in her hand. "Oliver, you know who I'm talking about."

"Oh," Felicity said. "By the way, please don't refer to him like that again."

"So, what's the story?"

"Nothing," Felicity shrugged. "Why do you think there's a story?"

"Because I'm not blind and I know you. Oh and that pause you took when I first asked you was way too long."

"You're misreading things," Felicity said as she sat down in the opposite corner of the couch. Felicity pulled her legs underneath her as she thought back to her interaction with Oliver at the dinner.

"If that was true, you would've just said you were only friends," Donna said. "I definitely saw through the little act you two put on at dinner."

"Mom," Felicity whined.

"I'm waiting," Donna flipped through the magazine some more.

Felicity fell silent and went to playing on her phone.

Donna looked over at Felicity seeing that she insisted on being quiet, so she decided to initiate the conversation. "I see the way he looks at you Felicity."

Still silent.

"And the look you get when you hear his name."

More silence.

"And I know there was more to the story when you called and said you were having doubts about staying here," Donna continued. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to keep digging...maybe I'll ask Tommy or Malcolm."

"You can't ask them because they don't know," Felicity mumbled.

"What?" Donna shrieked. "They don't know? Details now!"

Felicity couldn't help but to laugh at the excitement her mom had. "Really mom?"

"Okay," Donna quieted down. "I'm calm, tell me."

"I don't really know where to start," Felicity sighed.

"The beginning would be a nice place."

"We sort of had a thing," Felicity shrugged.

"So was this like a one time thing or what?" Donna asked to clarify.

"No, it was a relationship. A secret relationship because of Tommy and dad...mostly Tommy, seeing that they are best friends."

Donna put the magazine to the side and turned to face Felicity. "How long was this going on?"

"Months."

"Were you happy?"

Felicity laid her head in Donna's lap and stretched out. As she sighed, Donna took her hand and caressed her head.

"Yes, we both were. It was real, and I know it was, then all of a sudden something changed. I know people are going to say that it was just Oliver being usual playboy Oliver, but I know that wasn't it. It's something more, but he wouldn't tell me. When we ended things, he gave me this speech of how he couldn't be who I needed, and that I deserved more and that it was all a summer fling."

"Did you ever ask that of him?" Donna asked.

"What to be like this perfect guy?" Felicity shook her head. "Of course not. I liked him just as he was. We never asked each other to be something else."

"Maybe the pressure of hiding and sneaking got to him."

"I don't know. Maybe," she sighed.

"Did you ever ask him why he really ended things?"

"Yeah, kind of. Well, I really didn't give him a chance to talk last time we were alone. Things have been tense between us."

"So you didn't let him explain," Donna asked.

"No because I'm pissed. He's just going to say the same thing."

"Pissed or hurt?"

"Mom," Felicity closed her eyes. She should've known that her mom would try to break her down.

"It's okay to admit that you're hurt Felicity. I know you're strong and you don't like to seem vulnerable, but you're human also."

"I'm not crying over him, if that's what you mean because..."

"Felicity," she stopped her. "Look I'm your mother. I can tell when my baby girl is sad or hurting. It was in your voice and it's in your eyes when you talk about him. Your feelings for him were obviously strong."

Donna could remember talking to Felicity about staying in Starling City. The doubts she was having were all of a sudden, so she knew it was probably more to the story. Then when she got here, she could see the tension that came over Felicity when Oliver's name was mentioned, and the look in her eyes. Maybe she could see it better than anyone else because she was her mother, but the hurt was clearly there. Oliver's eyes had lingered on Felicity all night. He chose to stare holes through her every time she looked away. There was sadness and longing behind his blue eyes. Donna had come to the conclusion that whatever happened between the two was serious, and they were both clearly hurting without each other; it didn't take her long to come up with that assumption, and she knew she was right.

"Ugh, fine!" Felicity huffed. "Yes I let myself fall for Oliver, and I ended up hurt. It probably was stupid of me to let happen, but I did."

"Sweetie, catching feelings for someone isn't stupid, it's a way of life. I can definitely tell sexy eyes is still carrying a torch for you."

"I guess," Felicity said.

"Maybe you should give him a chance to explain himself."

"I would if Oliver knew how to communicate," she groaned.

"You just said you didn't let him explain, so who is really to blame for the misunderstandings? The both of you. Love is special and precious. You won't know if Oliver is the right one for you until the both of you give it a real chance," Donna placed a kiss on her head.

"I hear you mom, I'll think about it."

"I'm serious Lis, next time he comes to talk, just sit and talk like two adults, try to put the anger to the side and have a real conversation."

Felicity nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

* * *

><p>Felicity was at home having a personal pity party, while her mom was out to dinner with Malcolm. Thea was with Roy and Tommy was with Laurel. In the past, this would be the perfect time to lay in Oliver's arms, but alas; here she was with Scarface playing on her tv, and a tub of ice cream in her lap. Stupid Oliver Queen, she thought to herself as she shoved the ice cream spoon in her mouth. She hadn't cried one tear, she had made a promise to herself that no tears would fall from her eyes over him, even after her mom tried to break her down. So far she had kept that promise. She would just stay pissed off until she eventually got over it...the question was, when would that be? She debated on texting him after her mother said give talking another chance, but she quickly got rid of that thought. She would let Oliver contact her first; for now, she would just lay in the bed and watch a movie that brought back nothing but memories and visions of Oliver. His smell, his mischevious smile, the way his hands always roamed while they watched tv together...so many things, so many great memories. She would just watch Tony make a mess of his life, the way her love life was a mess. She popped another spoonful of ice cream in hr mouth, and sulked further down in the bed.<p>

Across town Oliver Queen was also having a pity party of his own. His coping mechanism of choice was a bottle of scotch. He opted not to go with a glass, so he just took swigs from the bottle. It was just his luck that as he channel surfed, he spotted Great Gatsby on. He couldn't will himself to turn away from the channel, because he wanted to torture himself with memories of Felicity and how she forced him to watch the movie. The image of her laying in his arms as he ran his hands through her hair and body, watching her as she talked excitedly about what scenes were her favorite and why. The conversation she had with her in Thea's mind played over and over. The anger, disgust and disappointment in her eyes, tore his heart to shreds. Did she really think she meant nothing at all to him? Well he was the jackass that gave that stupid speech. Yes he did it with encouragement from Malcolm, but he should've been man enough to take a stand and declare his feelings for her. He closed his eyes as he felt, warm liquid threatening to spill from his eyes. This was what his life had come to; Felicity Smoak brought up all these emotions inside, and now he was laying in his bed on the verge of tears just thinking about her. He knew then that he had to get her back and rekindle what they had. He took another swig from the bottle, as he jumped up and made his way to Thea's room. Felicity Smoak had come into his life and completely turned it around. Here he was on his way to his sister's room, to pour his heart out and try to think of ways to win Felicity back.

"Oliver are you drunk?" Thea asked when he stumbled into her room after she opened her door.

"No I'm not Thea, I didn't drink that much."

"Okay if you say so. What do you want?"

"Thea I need your help," he pleaded.

Thea stood with her arms crossed looking Oliver up and down. She was trying to gauge how sincere he actually was. She studied his face, and quite frankly he did look like a sick puppy dog.

She shut the door. "Oh my God, are you crying?" She stepped closer and looked in his eyes, and wiped at his face.

"No," he pushed her hand out the way.

"Yes, you were, weren't you?" she smiled.

"Whatever," he ignored her question, not give her the benefit of being right. "Look, I need your help with Felicity."

"Why should I help you, especially considering how the last two talks have went."

"Because I'm your brother," he said choosing to ignore her snarky comment.

"Oh well that's not enough," she turned around.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Okay, look! I want Felicity back. I miss her. I need your help getting her back, so please help me!"

"Tell me why I should help you get back with the girl you hurt? As a friend, I need to know if it's in her best interest."

Oliver sighed and dropped down on Thea's bed. He should've known Thea would make it extra hard for him. She was going to force him to beg her for help and to talk about his feelings.

Thea tapped her foot waiting on Oliver to talk. "Fine, I'll ask questions, you answer. Oliver were you happy with Felicity?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Then why end things? I'm still not understanding what would make you do that all of a sudden. Was it really because of Tommy?"

Oliver sighed. "I was going to tell Tommy and then Tommy told me he had plans to propose to Laurel..."

"Okay. So?"

"So, he gave me this speech about how he valued our friendship and how he wanted me to be his best man, and I just couldn't follow that up with the bombshell that I had been seeing his sister," Oliver said.

Thea nodded and fell silent for awhile before she asked him another question. "Don't you deserve happiness too Oliver? I mean Tommy is happy with Laurel, you deserve to be with Felicity if she makes you happy."

"Thea..."

"No, Oliver. Listen to me. Yes it's fucked up that Lis is Tommy's sister, but oh well. I'm tired of seeing the both you clearly hurting, okay! Being apart is making the both of you miserable, and it makes no sense. Yes Tommy will probably be pissed, but there's also a chance he will accept it. It may be a slight chance, but it's something. I'm pretty sure there's a bigger reason than you're letting on that made you end things than you're willing to say, but I'm going to just say that you need to man up. Man up, tell Tommy about the two of you, let the cards fall where they may and get Felicity back. Actually show her that you're willing to fight to be with her."

Oliver looked at Thea in astonishment, "When did you become a relationship expert?"

"It's a gift," she shrugged with a smile.

Oliver laughed before falling silent again. "How is she? I mean I know she's legitimately pissed at me, and I don't blame her, but how is she doing?"

"She's okay on the outside, but she misses you. She fakes the smile to play the part, but she's not happy without you."

"But she's made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Oliver, she put her walls up because you were quite stupid. So no, she isn't going to make it easy for you; you're going to have to work hard. That's what happens when you give a bullshit breakup excuse, and expect her to be okay with it.

Oliver let out a defeated sigh, "What if it's too late. I love her Thea," he confessed.

Thea gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Wait! Did you just say what I think you said?" Thea had never heard her brother talk about a girl, or look so pitiful before. Felicity had done a number on her big brother.

Yes I love Felicity," he said with sincerity. "Now please help me Speedy."

"Fine!" She sat up smiling. "I'm only helping you because I love Felicity. I can't believe you said the word love; even though I knew you loved her, but still."

"Okay whatever, just help me, I'm desperate."

"So what were you thinking of doing?" Thea asked him as he sat on her bed.

"Begging," he shrugged.

Thea's face turned up in disgust, "I'm sorry. You're going to have to do a little more than that."

"Give me some ideas," Oliver said.

"Oliver you need to think of something special that will really come from the heart," Thea told him. "Something that you know will mean a lot to her. I have some ideas, but I want you to be the one to come up with it. So start thinking. Start throwing out suggestions and we'll go from there."

Oliver fell back on the bed covering his face with his hands.

"A fancy dinner?"

"Nope," Thea shook her head.

"Take her out of town."

"Nope. She's not materialistic unlike your past girls," Thea said.

"But taking someone out of town is not really materialistic, it's more romantic," he reasoned with her.

"No it falls under the materialistic category because it usually consists of wining, dining and shopping. It's not meaningful enough."

"Good point," Oliver agreed.

"Gosh Oliver, have you never had to apologize before?" She laid beside him.

"Not really," he shrugged. "If I did, it was never heartfelt. Judging by the way I've clearly botched the last two chance I've had to apologize, I need some serious help."

He furrowed his brows as he went into deep thought. He called out a couple more suggestions and ideas, all of which Thea shot down one by one.

"I sure hope Felicity isn't as hard to please as you," Oliver griped. Who was he kidding, judging by their last two encounters, he definitely had his work cut out for him.

"Gotta step up your game big bro," She patted him on the shoulder, before propping her head on her wrist.

"Her birthday is coming up, so that would be the perfect time to do something," he said.

"Yes you're on to something now, and you have more than enough time to plan something big too."

"The party theme is Great Gatsby right?" He asked.

"Yep," she answered.

He sat up, resting his elbows on his lap. He placed his head in the palm of his hands, sighing before he fell silent, in deep thought again. An idea went off in his mind, and he gasped.

"What?" Thea asked

"I got it," he pushed against her leg.

"Okay, let me hear it."

"Not yet. I have to think it about it some more, plan it right," he said.

"Oliver! How are you going to ask for my help and then say I can't hear the idea. I need to let you know if it's a good idea or not."

"Oh I know it's a good one," he smiled.

"Really, because all of your other ideas were pretty underwhelming," Thea retorted.

"Ok fine," Oliver said. Oliver gave her the brief rundown of what he was thinking. Judging by Thea's smile, he was onto something.

"Yes, she'll love it," Thea grinned.

Oliver grabbed Thea by the shoulders and pulled her forward, kissing her forehead. "Thanks for your help, Speedy."

He left out of Thea's room with so many thoughts running through his mind. Before he started his win Felicity back campaign, he had to tell Tommy the truth. His dad and Thea both said it was past time for that, and they were right; they had made a lot of points that resonated with him.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Tommy.

_Hey let me know when you get home tomorrow, I need to talk to you. It's important._

* * *

><p>AN...Is Oliver finally going to tell Tommy the truth, and prove that he wants Felicity? What could he have planned?

Hope you enjoyed! Will update at 500 reviews, so please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N...I wanted to update a lot sooner but I wasn't able to. So to make it up for you, I added on to it and have given you the longest chapter I've ever written. Consider it a Happy New Year gift. Hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>"So what do we need to talk about," Tommy asked. "It sounds important."<p>

"It is," Oliver said.

Tommy studied Oliver's face. He noted the seriousness in his furrowed brows and how he gingerly walked in with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Do I need to sit down or stand up?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think it matters," Oliver shrugged. Sitting or standing wouldn't help the blow Oliver was about to deal to Tommy.

"Okay, I'll sit. Go ahead."

"Tommy, I ummm..." Oliver sat down beside Tommy. Tommy's eyes never left Oliver's as he watched him rubbed his hands together and take a deep breath.

"Just spit it out man," Tommy urged.

"Felicity and I were together behind your back," Oliver finally blurted out.

Tommy pushed himself up from off the couch. He paced in a circle, scrubbing a hand over his mouth in disbelief. "I should've fucking known," he let out a exasperated laugh. "It was right in my face, but I refused to believe it. How long?"

"Months, it started that night you guys had the argument about Ray," Oliver answered.

Tommy nodded slowly, "I can't believe this shit. You've been lying to me for this long."

Oliver stood up, "Look, I know..."

Oliver's words were cut off when Tommy's fist connected with his face, right above his eye. Oliver knew the hit was coming; he had already prepared himself for it, but the powerful hit blindsided him.

"You know what? You know nothing. How would you feel if I was with Thea? You would be livid, but I would never do that to you; Thea's like a sister to me, and I respect her," Tommy yelled.

"Tommy you basically grew up with Thea, I didn't grow up with Felicity, so I don't see her as a sister."

Tommy grabbed Oliver by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "You, my best friend, looked me in my fucking face and lied to me. Both of you, so don't tell me how to feel."

"If you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me, don't be angry at Felicity," he said.

Tommy shoved Oliver harder into the wall again. "Don't tell me who to be angry with." Tommy's eyes were full of anger and rage. His chest was rising up and down and his breathing was speeding up, and all of his words were escaping through his gritted teeth. "I could literally beat your ass right now Oliver."

Oliver swallowed his pride, and held his hands up, showing he wasn't going to fight him. "Do what you have to do Tommy, I'm not going to fight you."

"You arrogant piece of shit," Tommy scoffed. Oliver really dropped that massive bomb on him, and then had the nerve to say he was just going to stand there and take it, as if he had any other choice.

"If you just calm down, we can talk like two adults."

"Oh now you want to talk, and be an adult? Where was this when you were sneaking around with my sister like a damn middle schooler."

"There were so many times where I wanted to tell you the truth. The night you told me about proposing to Laurel, was the night I had decided to finally let you know everything."

"Oh bullshit Oliver," Tommy yelled. "You had plenty of chances to tell me the truth, so don't use that as an excuse."

"You're right," Oliver nodded. "I should've..."

"How about telling me when I looked you in the face and asked you like a man, if anything was going on between you and Lis. You looked me right in the eyes and lied."

"Tommy you really think if I would've told you sooner you would've been okay with. We were in a lose lose situation."

"Oliver if you were man enough to sleep with my sister, you should've been man enough to tell me," Tommy yelled. "

Tommy finally let go of Oliver and walked away mumbling to himself; he was beyond angry and frustrated. Oliver pushed himself off the wall and straightened his wrinkled shirt. There was silence before Tommy addressed him again.

"Why Oliver? Why did you have to go after Lis? You just couldn't resist, huh? I'm sure you liked the challenge of going after someone after you were told they were off limits."

"I didn't purposely seek out to get with her behind your back. It just happened. Look Tommy, I know you're pissed and you have every right to be, but," he paused before looking straight at Tommy. "I'm not going to apologize for falling for your sister."

"You fell for Lis?" Tommy laughed. "Oh please tell me more. Oliver Queen falling head over heels for a girl."

"You know what man, I'm tired of everyone saying that I'm incapable of really being with someone. When I first met Felicity I didn't say, oh this is a girl I have to get with. Yes I noticed her beauty, but I didn't think of her that way. We starting talking, we clicked and it happened, so yes I fell for your sister," Oliver yelled.

"You're tired of hearing that? Well too bad Oliver, it's the truth. You've never been serious about a chick in your life, and now I'm suppose to believe that Lis is different," he threw his hand up laughed. "Yeah, okay Oliver."

"Tommy..."

"Are you two still together?" Tommy asked.

"No," Oliver said quietly.

Tommy laughed to himself before the wheels in his mind started turning. He covered his face in disbelief. "How clueless was I? You two were around here sulking and acting weird, but silly me, I didn't put two and two together because I just knew that you couldn't have been lying to me."

Oliver started to speak, but Tommy cut him off again; that was a recurring theme that had been happening throughout the entire conversation.

"So let me get this straight, not only did you get with her behind my back, but you obviously did something to hurt her too. What happened?"

"Stuff that I can't explain happened. I know that I made a mistake by ending things with her and I want to fix it."

Tommy lunged at Oliver and push him against the wall again.

He was in a fit of rage and didn't hear the door open. Felicity's eyes scanned the place until she saw Tommy throwing a swing that landed on Oliver's mouth.

"Tommy stop," Felicity yelled as she walked in.

"Oh, just perfect," Tommy said when he finally heard her.

"Will you get off of him." She ran over and tried to pull him away.

"Get off of me Lis," he shrugged her off. He threw another punch that Oliver managed to dodge.

"No! Stop acting like a crazed person. Let Oliver go," she pulled at him again.

Tommy kneed Oliver in the stomach, slamming him back into the wall before letting him go. Oliver slid down to the floor coughing.

"Really Tommy," Felicity pushed past him to check on Oliver.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

She lifted his head to survey the damage Tommy had down. There was a cut above Oliver's eye and he had a bloody lip, Oliver nodded yes.

"Tommy you ass," she stood up and pushed him.

"Lis don't you even start that shit with me. I just found out my best friend and sister were sleeping together and I can't be angry."

"Yes you can be angry, but that doesn't mean you have to try to fight like a child," she said. "You knew he wasn't going to hit you back."

"So! Am I suppose to care about that? You know what Lis, I can't even look at you right now."

"Why? Tommy huh? Because you can't accept the fact that I'm an adult? I'm being more of an adult than you right now."

"No, because this is a fucked up situation. The both of you are liars," he lunged at Oliver again before Felicity quickly blocked him and pushed him back.

Tommy groaned in anger and frustration. "Lis, you're too young to even consider being in a relationship like this. You don't know what love is or what kind of toll it takes on you," Tommy said.

"Oh and you do? Because you think you're ready to get married? Not too long ago, you and Laurel weren't even together, but all of sudden you want to marry her?" Felicity was going to call Tommy out on the situation, even if no one else would.

"Yes because I wised up," Tommy yelled.

"You wised up or you started feeling the pressure of public opinion. I can see right through your bullshit Tommy. You haven't even asked the girl yet, but you think you can stand here and preach to me about my love life or who I can or can't have feelings for. If you're so ready to get married, what's taking so long for you to actually ask her?"

"You know what Lis, I don't care anymore. Fine be with Oliver. Be another one of the many chicks, he conveniently runs through and tosses to the side. Be another notch on his belt and someone the tabloids can call a..."

Oliver stepped in between them and pushed Tommy back. "Okay that's enough."

"Don't touch me Oliver," Tommy shoved him.

"Okay Tommy, I let you have your swings and yell at me, but I'm not going to let you yell at Felicity," he said.

Tommy flinched up at Oliver as he stared at him, nose flared up in anger, but Oliver didn't back down; he stood and stared directly in Tommy's eyes, unnerved and determined.

"I have to get out of here before I do something I regret," Tommy scoffed. He grabbed his keys and flew out the door.

"Are you okay?" Oliver turned and asked Felicity.

"I'm not the one who just got his ass beat."

"I think that's a little extreme," Oliver laughed.

"Sit down, I'll clean you up," Felicity said.

"I could've taken him, if I wanted to," Oliver said quietly as he sat on the couch.

"I'm sure you could've," Felicity said. She walked to the hall closet to find the first aid kit, and then back to the kitchen and pulled a pack of peas out the freezer.

Oliver watched her as she sat down beside him with the kit in her lap. Her ponytail swung from side to side as she busied digging through the box to find the right supplies. She took out the alcohol wipe, tearing it open and turning her attention to his cut. He winced as the alcohol hit his skin, and she blew on it to cool the sensation. Her eyes locked onto his as he held her captive in his gaze, she quickly dropped her eyes back down to the kit. He wanted to run his fingers over her lips before capturing them with his, but he chose not to.

"Are you really okay?" he asked her again.

She brushed her stray curls that had fallen in her face out of the way and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. He'll get over it."

"I'm sorry Felicity," he apologized.

"No need to apologize." She ripped the band aid open. "Feel better?" She asked after she applied the band aid.

"Yeah thanks. So are you my personal nurse?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Don't push it," she said and threw the pack of peas in his lap.

"Ow!" He flinched.

"Sorry," she said with a smirk. "So, tell me, why did you choose to do this alone?"

"Because I wanted to show you that I was serious about you."

"Really? By getting a busted lip?" She took the bag from him and placed it on his lip because he was struggling with it.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Be still," she commanded. "Is this better?"

"A little," he mumbled against the bag. "It would be even better if you kissed it."

"Nice try Queen," she smiled before quickly dropping it.

"Wait! Was that a smile?" Oliver asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You smiled! I haven't gotten a sincere smile from you in a very long time," he said.

"Well," she shrugged.

"If I had known all I had to do was let Tommy knock me around to see that beautiful smile directed at me again, I would've done it a lot sooner," he joked.

She laughed. "You have a lot of jokes for someone in your condition."

"I'll take more than this for you," he said with sincerity.

"Oliver, don't..."

"Don't what?" He grabbed her hand and caressed it.

"Don't do that. This doesn't change anything," she said.

"Oh this changes everything Ms. Smoak."

"How so?"

"If you think I'm going to stop trying to get you back, you're mistaken. Me coming clean with Tommy was just the first step in accomplishing that."

"Oliver," she shook her head.

"I just took a legit beating for you girl, so you are going to be mines again."

Felicity couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Wow, another smile. I'm on a roll."

"Whatever Oliver," she slapped the bag against his chest and got up. "Shouldn't you be thinking of how you're going to get back into Tommy's good graces," she asked as she threw the trash away and put the kit up.

"You're my first priority," he answered.

He walked over to Felicity in the kitchen, and she took a couple steps back. He smiled to himself before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I want you to remember that, okay?"

He gave her one last smile, before he turned to leave out. After the door closed, Felicity felt like it was safe to let out the wide smile that was desperately trying to come out.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you Lis," Tommy yelled as he marched back and forth across the living room. He had gone for a drive to clear his mind. He knew he couldn't stay pissed at Felicity, but he was definitely not on speaking terms with Oliver for the very foreseeable future. His little sister and best friend. The signs were there all along, but he just ignored them. He was sure after telling Oliver to stay away, that he would because of him at least. Obviously, he was wrong.<p>

"Tommy calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I just found out you were with my best friend behind my back, and you want me to be calm," he said.

"Yes because I'm an adult," she said.

"You're 21..."

"Almost 22," she corrected him.

"21, 22...whatever! It doesn't change the fact that he's too old for you."

Felicity laughed, "Oliver's only 24, that just two years Tommy."

"Lis," he gritted his teeth. "This is not a laughing matter."

"Fine!" She sat down on the couch. "Get it all out Tommy." She sat back and watched Tommy as he delivered his disappointment filled monologue; that went on for what seemed like forever.

"I don't even know what else to say Lis, I'm so angry right now. Did he take advantage of you?"

"What?! No Tommy, geez. Oliver didn't do anything I didn't want him to. You know he would never do that."

"Oh God! Lis do you know the images that are currently running through my mind right now," he roughly ran his hands through his hair.

"Tommy, why is this so different. You were okay with me dating Palmer."

"Palmer, isn't my fucking best friend!"

"Okay," she held her hands up.

"Does dad know?"

"God no," she scoffed. "He told us to stay away from each other too."

"And you just refused to listen, huh?" He dropped down on the couch.

"Tommy," she placed her hand on his knee. "Listen, I'm sorry for hiding this from you. I know you must feel like you can't trust me anymore, but you must know I never," she stopped to correct herself. "We never intended to hurt you on purpose. We wanted to find the perfect time to tell you, to sort of lessen the blow. Her voice trailed off before she finished the last sentence. "Which definitely looks like that was going to be never."

"You're damn right Felicity. I will never be okay with you and Oliver," he shuddered at the thought.

"Tommy," she whined.

"I know, you're an adult as you say," Tommy sighed. "It's just, Lis you're my little sister. I don't know how to handle this."

"Tommy, you don't even have to worry about anything now because Oliver and I are over," Felicity said.

"That's not how he feels, before I punched him for the second time, he did say he wanted to be with you."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"He sounded serious. Wait, am I taking up for him? Son of a bitch. Forget what I said, and fuck Oliver Queen." That showed just how close he and Oliver were. He took up for him without even realizing it. Oliver threw all of that away by sleeping with his sister.

"Okay Tommy you need to get a grip. You have no reason to be that angry with Oliver, he didn't do this alone."

"Lis, I don't fucking care. He was still my best friend and I specifically told him you were off limits."

"Well I'm not your property Tommy," she yelled at him.

"No, but you are my younger sister, and I will not stand by and let you be with Oliver."

"Dammit Tommy, didn't I just say we weren't together!"

"Well you've lied to me all summer, how am I suppose to just put all my trust into what you say now," he retorted. "I can clearly see you still have feelings for him."

Felicity fell silent, and diverted her eyes.

"See!" Tommy yelled. "This is complete bullshit." Tommy marched to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Felicity finally admitted to herself that she did miss Oliver. Conversations she had with her mom and Thea played in her mind, as she found herself agreeing with what they said. She had indeed fallen for Oliver Queen, and could his actions and words today really show that he was serious about being with her?

* * *

><p>"So Tommy really beat his ass?" Thea asked. She was in Felicity's office and had just listened to Felicity give her the rundown of what happened.<p>

"Thea..."

"I'm sorry, I just had to laugh for a moment. I knew it was going to happen, but at least he finally stopped being scared and told him."

"Do you realize how much drama this has caused?" Felicity sighed. "Tommy is giving me the silent treatment, after he went on a rant for hours, and his relationship with Oliver is ruined."

"Tommy will get over it eventually Felicity. You know he can't stay mad at you forever. Plus, he and Oliver have too much history, they'll be back on good terms too."

"No I wouldn't be so sure of that," Felicity mumbled.

"Didn't you want to tell Tommy the truth?"

"Yes," Felicity said. "But that was when Oliver and I were together, and we're not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Thea," Felicity groaned.

"Nope, answer the question."

"Because we're not."

"Not a valid answer Smoak. Just drop the act," Thea laughed.

"What do you want me to say?"

Thea jumped up and leaned over Felicity's desk. "How about, Thea I miss your brother, and we're not together because I'm being very stubborn, even though Oliver has apologized, and started showing he is serious..." She mimicked Felicity's voice and gestures.

"Technically he hasn't..."

"And!" Thea raised her voice over Felicity's to drown her out. "He braved a beat down from his best friend to prove that he truly cares for me and wants me back in his life. I really want him back, but I'm going to play hard to get now." Thea finished her speech with a know it all smile.

"Are you done?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, no wait! Did I mention you really miss him, and you can't wait to be wrapped up in his arms again?"

"Oh shut up Thea," Felicity threw some paper clips at her.

"I only speak the truth," Thea said as she ducked out the way before falling back in her seat.

Felicity fell silent, and played with one of the clips in her hand. "Okay, there may be some truth to what you said, ugh...I do miss him." She saw Thea eyebrows going up and down in a know it all look. Felicity finally admitted out loud what she was truly feeling. "You sound like my mother."

"I knew I really liked her for a reason," Thea smiled. "Where is she by the way? With Malcolm?"

"Thea what have I told you about that," Felicity said to Thea's laughter. "And for your information, she's looking into some stuff for our party, so hush."

"Yeah, that's what she said," Thea mumbled.

"So," Felicity decided to change the subject. "What does Oliver have planned because he had a sort of cryptic message for me before he left."

"What did he say?"

"Basically that we weren't done."

"Oh you knew that already and I have no idea," Thea shrugged.

"Liar," Felicity said.

"I'm serious, I don't know what Oliver has going on in that mind of his."

"If you say so," Felicity knew Thea was more than likely lying; she would have to try to get information out of her later. She looked at her watch and saw it was after 12. "You wanna grab lunch?"

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

><p>It was time for the party. Thea and Felicity were dolled in their best 1920s threads.<p>

Felicity's costume was a ivory thin strapped corset dress. The bust was adorned with gold satin overlay and beading, giving it the flashy pop of color it needed. The dress stopped at the midpoint of her thighs with the back flaring out into a mass of ivory and white feathers.

"The only thing missing now, is Leonardo Dicarpio on my arm," Thea said as she turned around in the mirror. Her dress was a black halter dress. The top was made of floral lace that showed her gold bustier underneath and the solid black skirt flowed into fringes. They both had on textured tights attached to garters with gold heels.

"You have your Leonardo already," Felicity noted. "In the form of Roy."

"Way to trample on my dream Lis," Thea whined.

"Sorry," Felicity flashed a smile as she grabbed the fringe headband. She placed it on her blonde loose curls that were pinned to one side of her head, falling against her shoulder. She walked over and adjusted Thea's hair pin, that kept her sleek bob in place. They both had on enough pearls to probably dress everyone who would be in attendance at the party.

"It looks like papa Merlyn delivered," Thea said as they pulled up in the white 1920s limo Robert had arranged for them. Felicity made Malcolm search high and low to find a mansion that closely resembled Gatsby's and he had delivered on his end. The mansion had been rented out and it looked as if you had stepped on the set of the Great Gatsby. They walked in, and

"Oh God, is that the same reporter chick," Felicity asked. Thea scanned through the crowd of paps until he eyes fell on the woman.

"Yep, she must be on the payroll or something," Thea said. "Hey, but at least she's nice and doesn't overstep her boundaries."

_"Ah! The darlings of Starling City, we meet again," she exclaimed when they walked up._

_"Hi," they both greeted._

_"You both look wonderful. It's as if you stepped right off a 1920s catalog."_

_"Thank you," Thea said. "That's what we were hoping for."_

_"So 22nd birthday bash extravaganza, I love the Great Gatsby theme. Whose idea was it?_

_"Thea's," Felicity answered. "We were watching the movie one day when she got the idea."_

_"The dresses, are they from Thea Queen?"_

_"No not these, sorry to disappoint."_

_"Significant others?" The reporter inquired. _

_"Well Roy is inside waiting on me, and you'll just have to keep your eye open for Felicity's," Thea smiled._

_"Yes, don't blink or you might miss him," Felicity added after giving Thea a strannge look._

_"I will certainly be on the lookout. I'll let you two go so you can enjoy your party._

"Why did you tell her that?" Felicity whispered as they walked inside. "Now she's going to probably think I'm with every guy I talk to tonight."

Thea just smiled and ran off to Roy, who was with Robert and Moira, avoiding Felicity's question.

"How did we do?" Malcolm came up behind Felicity and asked.

"it's great," she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Donna walked up, and Felicity threw her arms around her too.

"You're welcome sweetie," she smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. So, uh you guys aren't staying all night are you," Felicity asked.

"Oh God no," Donna said. "I am way too old for parties. I think an hour is my limit for tonight.

"I agree, though I might need to stay and keep on eye on you," Malcolm said.

"Don't worry, your father is leaving too," Donna stared Malcolm down.

"Good, just don't leave together because that's gross," Felicity said before she walked off to join Thea who was calling her.

"Oh honey, that ship sailed a long time ago," Donna called after Felicity.

Thea was grinning when Felicity reached her. "Look who just walked in."

Felicity glanced towards the door.

"Who invited her?" Felicity whispered.

"Well there wasn't exactly an invitation list Lis, it was kind of an open invite," Thea whispered back.

"Oh yeah that's right, but that still doesn't answer the question as to why she's here."

"She wanted to come celebrate her good friends birthdays." Thea could barely get that line out without falling over in laughter.

"And try to snag some wealthy guy," Felicity said.

"Like Oliver," Thea said to get Felicity's reaction.

"Well Oliver isn't here," Felicity noted, as if Thea didn't know that already.

"I sense some tension in your voice Lis."

"No you don't," Felicity scoffed.

"Yeah right," Thea laughed. "Your face is already turning green from jealousy."

"Oh shut up, and here she comes," Felicity said in a hushed voice.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. "You look amazing, and this place is absolutely breathtaking," she glanced around.

"Hey Hannah, and thanks," Thea smiled, and nudged Felicity with her elbow.

"Hannah," Felicity finally blurted out. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled. She held up a gift bag, "Where should I put this?"

"Oh if you follow me, I can show you," Roy spoke up. Thea shot him a glare and he quickly corrected himself. "Uh," he stuttered. "I mean, if you follow that guy right there with a box in his hand, he'll lead you right to it."

"Okay," Hannah said slowly before she turned away. She turned back towards them, "Tell Oliver I said hi when you see him."

"Oh, you'll have plenty to say when you do see him," Thea said as Hannah walked off. She turned to Felicity, "You know if you glare at her a little harder, ray beams may actually shoot out of your eyes."

"Oh shut up," Felicity laughed as Thea pulled her onto the floor to dance.

* * *

><p>"Felicity sweetie, will you please you smile? This is your party after all." Donna rubbed Felicity's back. "I didn't come all the way from Vegas to see you pout at your own party."<p>

Felicity was seating at the table, arms draped over the back of the chair looking out at the crowd of people. The people who were there to celebrate her and Thea's day. She had everything she wanted. A grand party, that was beautifully decorated and extravagant. Once again she was at a party, in a beautiful dress, looking gorgeous and she was doing what...sulking. It was all because of Oliver Queen again. She had made false promises to herself that she wasn't going to be anxious for anything Oliver had "planned" but she couldn't help the uneasiness that settled in the pit of her stomach as the time passed by and she had yet to spot him.

"I think my cheeks may be worn out from all the smiling and posing for the cameras," she said. "Plus all of the dancing I've done has made me tired." She looked back down and played with the pearls that adorned her wrist.

"Look," Donna sat beside her and grabbed Felicity's hand in hers. "I know what's bothering you. Just try to forget about all of that and enjoy yourself. You look too beautiful tonight to be moping around."

Felicity looked up at Donna and gave a soft smile. "Thanks mom."

"I mean it Lis," she stood back up and kissed her forehead. "Now I'm leaving, I will make your father leave too and you better enjoy yourself, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Felicity nodded. Donna gave one more warning before she walked off.

"Hey come with me for a second," Thea appeared at the table, grabbing Felicity's hand, snatching her up from the table.

"Thea! Where are we going?" Thea yanked her through the crowd of people as Felicity followed her with confusion.

"Somewhere to talk, so you can tell me why you're sulking," Thea said.

"I'm not sulking," Felicity whined as Thea dragged her outside to the garden.

"Yes you are," Thea grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Felicity said toying with the feathers on her dress.

"Fine," Thea threw her hands up. "I know what will help you. Wait right here."

"Thea," Felicity called after her after she darted off. "Thea!"

When Thea didn't answer or come back. Felicity rolled her eyes and threw herself against the tree huffing. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the tree.

"If you keep huffing like that, you may blow the house down," she heard a low voice say.

Her eyes popped open and her head shot around. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Oliver standing off to the side. The sight of him immediately made her smile; she bit down on her lip to keep it from stretching too wide. He was standing there in his tux, that made her heart rate speed up...no one quite wore a tux like Oliver Queen.

Oliver slowly walked over to her, and she took a step back, her back hitting against the tree. "Hello beautiful, sorry to keep you waiting."

He smiled down at her, as his hand slowly came up to cradled her face. He lightly ran his thumb over her lip that was captured between her teeth, forcing her to release it from it's hold. His eyes never left hers as he leaned down and softly kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She melted into his hand, and finally admitted to herself of how much she had longed to be in his embrace again. She titled her head back, as Oliver took more control of the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue exploring her mouth. A low moan escaped her throat as he moved from her lips to place soft kisses along her neck.

"So your grand plan to win me back was to meet me back here?"

"Part of it."

"So you're recreating the Great Gatsby for me?" She smiled.

Oliver nodded. "So how am I doing so far?"

"I think you're on the right path," she smiled. "I kind of like having my own personal Gatsby."

He wrapped her in his arms in a hug, "I knew you would; I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Felicity finally admitted.

"What? I didn't hear that?" He leaned closer.

"I've missed you too Oliver," she repeated with a smile.

Oliver adjusted Felicity's headband that become crooked in the midst of their makeout against the tree. He plucked the feather on the headband, "I like this look on you," he said. "You look gorgeous."

She ran her hands up his arms, "I like this look on you as well. The color brings out your eyes," she admired his ivory suit, that looked to be an exact replica of Leonardo's cream suit he wore when Gatsby met Daisy for tea.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as she fixed his collar. "I thought about going with the black tux, but that didn't really stand out enough for me, or go with what I was going for."

"Where's your cane?"

Oliver laughed and shook his head, "I thought that would be a little much."

"You might be right," Felicity agreed. She locked her hands with his. "So what are we doing back here? Are we planning to sneak away," Felicity suggested.

Oliver stepped back and shook his head before kissing his knuckles. "Nope, I'm done hiding. It's time I show everyone that you're my woman."

"How are we going to explain it to everybody in there?"

"They won't need an explanation once they see how I look at you," he said with a smile.

He held his arm out for, "Now come on girl," he nodded towards the mansion. "Let's go finish celebrating your birthday."

Felicity smiled and linked her arm through his. "Well lead the way."

As they made it back into the ballroom, some of the guests took notice of them. As they walked through the crowd to get to the table with Roy and Thea, they could feel the stares and hushed whispering. Malcolm who was on his way out of the door, turned to see Oliver and Felicity. Oliver looked up and saw Malcolm, and held his gaze on him. Malcolm turned his head and looked over and saw Robert's eyes fixated on him as he nursed a drink. Malcolm held his glass up and smiled at Robert.

"So that's what was going on with our son," Moira leaned over and asked Robert.

"Yep. I'll explain everything later, sweetie." Robert laughed.

Moira sat back up and smiled to herself. "They look happy," Moira said as Oliver and Felicity joined Roy and Thea at a table. "I've never witnessed Oliver smiling this hard with a girl on his arm before."

"They do look happy. All they needed was a chance," Robert said glancing back at Malcolm once more. Malcolm nodded and left out the door.

Robert turned back to Moira, "Let's go, and let the kids enjoy their party."

Oliver and Felicity made it to the table, and Oliver pulled out Felicity's chair and kissed her cheek before she sat down. Felicity caught site of Hannah, who was staring with her mouth agape as she realized what was happening. Felicity smiled and turned her attention to Thea who was laughing.

"So," Thea grinned. "Someone isn't sulking anymore."

"Hush Thea," Felicity smiled. "I wouldn't exactly call it sulking."

"Oh? What would you call it then because it looked like sulking to me."

"Did it look like what you were doing last week because of Roy," Oliver interjected with a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up. Nobody asked you to bring that up," Thea said, as Roy laughed in the background.

"I'll shut up when you shut up," Oliver laughed. "I'll be back, I'm going to get you a drink," he told Felicity.

"So Thea," Felicity turned to her. "I don't know if I should say thank you for practically dragging me outside or what. Oh and I knew you were lying about being clueless."

"Of course," Thea smiled.

"Felicity," Ray interrupted them.

"Ray! Hey," she said, exchanging an annoyed glance with Thea.

"I haven't had a chance to dance with the birthday girl," he said.

"Oh, uh..."

"That won't be necessary," Oliver made his way back to the table. He sat the drinks on the table and reached around Ray, to grab Felicity's hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pretty lady that needs to be taken for a spin on the dance floor."

"Very smooth," Roy cheered on from the other side of Thea.

"No problem," Ray said. "I just needed to confirm what I already knew."

Oliver looked Ray up and down and let out a light laugh.

Thea stood up and turned to Ray, "Well since Felicity is no longer available, I know the perfect girl for you. Her name is Hannah, and she would love you. Let me introduce you..."

Felicity laughed as Oliver pulled her onto the floor. Hannah would be perfect for Ray. They were both egotistical and obnoxious...match made in heaven.

"I'm pretty sure, we will be the talk of the town tomorrow...maybe even tonight," Felicity said as Oliver pulled her closer.

"Yeah I think we already are. Starling City can't handle a couple as hot as us."

"Good thing your bruises are gone," she teased.

"Very funny Felicity," he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held on to the small of her back, as they got lost to the sound of Lana Del Rey.

They heard someone next to them clear their throat. They looked and saw Tommy standing. "May I cut in," Tommy asked. Oliver released Felicity and stepped back stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll just be over at the table."

Tommy and Oliver shared an awkward glance before he turned to Felicity.

"Tommy, if you're about to cause drama, I don't have time for it," she crossed her arms and warned.

"Calm down little miss feisty," he said.

"I'm serious Tommy."

"I'm just here to dance with my baby sister, I promise." He held his hand out.

"Fine," she threw her hand in Tommy's.

"Look Lis, I'm still not okay with this."

She groaned before he quickly cut her off to finish what he was saying, "But I'm willing to try, just for your sake."

"Now, I'm still not on speaking terms with Oliver, that's just something you're going to have to accept. I have to talk to you because you're family and I love you, but I don't know when I will be okay with him."

Felicity nodded. "I hear you Tommy." At least there was some sort of progress, even though she hated that their relationship was now strained. She just hoped that eventually they would make up, so everyone could go back to being happy and normal.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to get out of here?" Oliver asked Felicity. They had danced, ate and mingled with everyone at the party. Felicity was finally happy with how the party turned out and had declared it the best birthday party she'd ever had.<p>

"Yeah I am," Felicity answered.

They walked outside hand in hand as a crowd had began to form outside as other party goers dispersed. Some were still in the pool area; Felicity was just glad she wasn't one who who would be tasked with cleaning everything; that was what professionals were for.

A driver pulled up in a yellow 1920s Rolls Royce, he hopped out and handed Oliver the keys. Felicity gasped as she saw the car.

"You like it?" He turned and asked.

"Oh my gosh Oliver, did you really?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Come on get in woman, so much more awaits you," he opened the door for her.

Felicity went to get in the car when she stopped. "Wait! I need to say something to Thea."

Felicity grabbed Thea into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For?"

"Come on Thea."

Thea smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you're welcome, but they were all his own ideas. I just helped finalize some things."

"Plus it's your day too, so you definitely didn't have to do anything to make mines more special..."

"Felicity!" She stopped her. "No thanks necessary. You know I love you and quite frankly I couldn't handle you and Oliver moping around anymore."

Felicity laughed. "I wasn't that bad."

"Oh please," Thea rolled her eyes. "Now go enjoy the rest of your epic makeup."

Oliver was leaning against the car when Felicity got there. He stood up and placed a soft kissed on her lips. "One more photo won't hurt," as he nodded towards the flashing lights.

_Oliver and Felicity, how long have you been together? How did you keep this a secret? _Were just some of the questions being yelled out as they got in the car.

"Geez, Oliver is really making it hard for all the other men out here," Roy mumbled. "How am I suppose to compete with all of this?"

"Oliver is going above and beyond because he was in the doghouse. I'm sure you have something sweet planned too," Thea reassured him.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to Oliver's place as he hopped out to open her door. "Close your eyes," he instructed her.<p>

"Why?"

"Because I said so woman, now close them. I got you." He guided her to the door and unlocked it. He covered her eyes with his hands just in case she decided to peek. He kicked the door closed, tossed his keys in the bowl, and turned the light on.

He centered her in the floor. "Okay, open them."

"Oliver," she gasped when she opened them and looked around.

He stood back smiling as he watched her eyes glance across the room, taking everything in. Oliver had taken his place and recreated the tea for Gatsby and Daisy at Nick's place. She walked over and admired what looked like hundreds of flower arrangements in the place. She let her fingers trace over some of the petals on each set. She looked over the table that was lined with different pastries and petit fours, and a tea arrangement.

"Oliver I can't believe you did this. It's too much," she smiled.

"Nothing's too much for you," he said. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"So you like it," he asked.

"Yes, but.." she held her finger up as she turned in his arms to face him. "There is one thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't like tea," she said.

"I know. That's why I filled the tea pot and cups with wine," he grinned and kissed her nose.

Felicity erupted in laughter. "Oh so you did think of everything, huh?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"So are all those presents over there in the corner for little ole me?" She pointed to a stack of gifts that were wrapped in shiny gold and black wrapping.

Oliver nodded. "You ready to open them?"

"They can wait," she shook her head and walked over to the table picking up a chocolate cake. "Come have a snack with me," she sat down on the sofa and patted the seat. Oliver took his jacket off and draped it over the couch. He sat down as she took a bite before holding it out to his mouth. He opened his mouth as she pushed it in, and he sucked the chocolate off her fingers. He gripped the pearls that dangled from her neck as she leaned over and kissed her.

"Let me take some of these millions of pearls off," she laughed. She took off the pearls on her neck and the ones that dangled at her wrists, some which were connected to her rings.

He reached behind her on the table and grabbed a wrapped gift. "Here, I want you to open this."

She pushed her jewelry to the side and grabbed the present ripping it open, revealing a flat velvet box. She popped it open, revealing a long gold chain with charms attached at the end. There was her birthstone, a heart, a computer, and a book charm with The Great Gatsby engraved on it.

"Oliver, it's beautiful. How much was this?" She exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter," he reached for it so he could place it on her neck. She turned and held her hair out of the way, and he hooked it on her. "There," he kissed her shoulder. "I tried to get charms that really meant something to you."

"Thank you," she said as the charms dangled through her fingers. "It's perfect."

"It's one more thing in there," he said.

"Where," she lifted up the fabric in the box, exposing a key.

"So, I'm officially moving in here, and this place isn't complete without you. I'm not asking you to move in, I mean unless you want to, but I want you to be able to come and go as you please."

"I love them both," she said as she kissed him.

"There's something I have to tell," he said breaking the kiss.

"Okay," she said as he grabbed her hands kissing her knuckles.

He straightened himself on the couch as he cleared his throat. "When I was watching Great Gatsby alone and in the dark one day..."

Felicity laughed as she pictured Oliver sitting in the dark in a deep depressed state. She mouthed sorry and told him to go on.

He smiled before he continued. "When I heard one of your favorite lines, when Gatsby said to Nick, _I knew it was a great mistake for a man like me to fall in love.._that line resonated with me because that's how I felt about myself."

Felicity looked up at Oliver wide eyed, waiting on him to explain.

"I wasn't suppose to be the guy that fell in love. I was suppose to be the guy that never got just that one girl. I never let myself get close to girls on purpose because I knew if I fell for a girl I would never be able to let her go. I pushed every girl away and I never felt sad or incomplete without them. They weren't it for me. Then I met this girl who was beautiful, smart, funny, caring and everything I could ask for; that girl just happened to be my best friends sister, further proving that I wasn't meant to have that happiness."

Oliver paused and smiled. "Then I made the mistake of kissing that girl and from that moment on, my mind was filled with her."

Oliver brushed Felicity's hair behind her ear as he looked in her eyes, "Kissing you Felicity set me on the path that I thought would elude me all my life. Girls came and went and they never made me feel the way I did when our lips touched. After kissing you, my mind was never free of you. You woke something up inside of me, and that desire won't go away. I had you Felicity, and I lost you, which was a huge mistake. I pushed you away because I thought I wasn't enough and you deserved more. There was never another girl, it was always just you. I can't not have you Lis, can't not be with you...I need you. You've changed my life, and I don't want to go back to life without you. Falling in love with you was the best and worst thing that could happen to me. It was the worst because I knew for a guy like me to fall in love with someone like you, I would need you like I need air. It was the best because you're it for me. You're the girl I want and need to be with. You're the girl I want to have a life with. You showed me that I was capable of change, capable of love, capable of being genuinely happy and that I could have a happy story. I love you, Felicity. I am truly in love with you. You have come into my life and completely changed my destiny."

Felicity just sat still. It was as if Oliver's words had cemented her to her seat. He had rendered her speechless. Oliver had just confessed so much more than she thought he would. The sincerity in his voice was overwhelming, as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Wow! Oliver, I uh...I don't know what to say," she sniffed. "I mean, wow." She was at a lost for words. Oliver ran his thumb across her cheek to wipe away a tear that had escaped.

"Did you really think you didn't deserve me," she finally asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Why?"

"Because we were hiding and I felt like you deserved more. You didn't deserve to be sneaking and lying with a guy like me..."

Felicity grabbed Oliver's face and planted a kiss on his lips. "I fell for you just the way you were Oliver, I didn't ask for a romantic cliche, even though you did a good job with all of this."

"I know, but that didn't stop me from wanting to give you that fairy tale love. Then I realized that you never asked for that. I mean look at your favorite romance movie. Great Gatsby is as far away from a fairy tale ending as I can imagine, but you still love it. So I realized that I needed to become your personal version of Gatsby and win my lady back."

"You did a great job," she grinned.

"You liked it huh?" He smiled.

"Yes," she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was nice to have my own Gatsby."

"So are you my Daisy?"

"Yes, but a better version of Daisy. Not the self centered one."

"Oh of course," he laughed before kissing her.

"One more thing Oliver you need to know," she said. He looked into her eyes as she smiled. "I love you too and I am madly in love with you."

"That's good to know," Oliver grinned. "There's something you need to know, I want to make love to you Felicity," Oliver said.

"Please do," Felicity whispered.

A chesire grin spread across Oliver's face as his eyes lit up with desire. "You don't have to ask me twice," he kissed her and picked her up to carry her to the room.

She kicked her heels off at the door. "Oliver," she gasped once they entered the room. "You redecorated the room."

"Yep," he said "I went all out for you baby."

"Well I will take time to appreciate the room later, now I want all my attention to be on you," she said. She reached for his shirt before he grabbed her hands and pulled her into his body.

"You will have all my attention, as I take my time with you," he growled in her ear. He unhooked her hair, letting her curls flow down her shoulders and slowly unzipped her dress as it freely fell to the floor exposing her breasts and black lace panties attached to her stockings.

Oliver wanted to take his time with Felicity. Wanted to appreciate every inch of her body, to show how much he missed her. He picked her as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. He gently placed her on the bed, her warm body hit the cool satin sheets. Her body was on alert, and with every touch from Oliver, chills ran through her.

He captured her lips. Kissing and exploring every inch of her mouth. His tongue wrestled with her tongue until he sucked hers into his mouth. Her fingers clawed against his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. She wanted him now, but Oliver had other plans. He grabbed her hands and held them to the side as his mouth left her lips, and turned their attention to her neck. He bit down on her collarbone then flicked his tongue over the spot soothing the sensation. Her head arched back as his lips rubbed over her throat softly kissing it, before he started a trail of kisses down between her breasts.

Felicity began to moan as Oliver's mouth inched closer to her breast. He licked around her breast purposely avoiding her nipple as she wriggled beneath him. "Be patient baby," he looked at her said with a teasing smile. "This is your night, and I'm in control." When she saw the teasing in his smile and face, she almost called him a sexy jerk, until she felt his mouth capture her breast with him gently biting her nipple. Her eyes shut as she bit down on her lip to suppress the loud moan coming from her. Oliver licked and sucked her nipple to soothe the sensation of the bite before moving to her other breast mimicking the same routine. He was definitely killing her.

His head slowly moved down her body, as he turned his attention to her stomach. He could hear her breath hitch as he made his way to her center. Her chest rose up and down, with her breath becoming rapid as he kissed her through her panties. He could feel the heat radiating off of her wetness; knowing that he made her feel this way turned him on even more. He unhooked her garter that was attached to her black lace panties, ripping her tights in the process, disposing of them. He kissed the inside of her thighs, before he sat up to finally remove her panties. He ran her hands along her thighs, dragging his nails against her skin. He slowly pulled her panties off before tossing them to the side.

He gazed at her, seeing her eyes full of lust and desire before he lowered himself between her legs again. He took her legs and placed one on each shoulder. He gripped her hips and pulled her down towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, with his hand resting on her stomach to hold her in place. He stole one more glance at her before his mouth captured her center. "Oliver!" She gasped in pleasure. He slowly licked up her slit as her back arched while fisting the sheets. Her hips bucked against him, but he firmly held her in place, as his tongue danced around her clit. She cried out his name, "Oliver!" as her hands desperately clawed through the short bristly hair on his head. Her moans sent him into overdrive, as his tongue and teeth furiously pleasured every inch of her warm and wet center.

He came up for air, only enough time to slide two fingers into her, and he went back to sucking on her lips and her clit that was in desperate need of attention. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers as he slowly entered and exited her. He could feel she was close; he took his fingers out once more and thrust them back in curving them along the way. He licked her as she came down in waves over his fingers. He was so hard at this point because of the reaction her body was having because of him, was just as much pleasure for him.

He loosened his grip on her as her legs that were weak from pleasure slowly fell off his shoulders. Her chest rose up and down as she panted trying to recover from the thrill that Oliver had just sent her on. As she opened her eyes to look at him, he smiled down on her before leaning in to kiss her. She licked his lips before chewing on his bottom lip. He thrust his tongue into her mouth; she moaned as her hands fell down to his pants pulling at his shirt. He grabbed her hands, and broke the kiss, "What did I say Ms. Smoak?" She flashed a mischievous smile, as he sat up and unbuttoned his shirt; her hands found her way to his body again. He stared down at her as he pulled at his tie and yanked it off. He grabbed her hands and pulled them up over her head. "Grab the headboard," he commanded. "Oliver that is so not fair," she smiled.

"Yes it is," he smirked. "It's because you won't listen."

"Fine," she bit down on her lip, a move that she knew was his favorite, as she gripped the headboard. He tied the tie around her wrists, confining her hands to the headboard. He sat back up took his shirt off, exposing his broad shoulders and defined toned body. His muscles flexed with each movement he made. He ran his fingers up and down all of her exposed skin. He finally decided to take off his pants and boxers. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and the curve of her smile when she laid eyes on his hardened and ready cock. He reached over in the nightstand to get a condom when Felicity spoke up. "No," she placed her foot on his as he looked at her confused.

"I want you, all of you inside me," she said. "I trust you, plus I'm on the pill, so I want you now!"

"Oh," Oliver responded as more of a question. She nodded and a smile slowly stretched across his face.

"Okay," he ran his hand through her curls and leaned forward capturing her into a searing kiss.

He centered himself between her again as he grabbed his dick, holding it at his entrance. He kept the teasing routine going as he slowly rubbed it up and down her warm entrance; she withered in anticipating for him to be inside of her. She was so warm, wet and slick; he grabbed one leg and hooked it on his waist, as she did the same with the other.

He slowly entered her as his name rolled off her lips. Her body bucked as she pulled on the tie confined to her wrist. "I've missed this," Oliver moaned as her hips rocked against him. He growled her name as he leaned forward to kiss the crock of her neck. He kissed her as his hands covered hers against the headboard. The kiss was passionate, as he took his time to slowly lick her lips and slowly pry them open. He sucked on her bottom lip and then danced with her tongue. "I missed you Felicity," he moaned against her lips.

Felicity couldn't get words to form, only moans and grunts came out as Oliver slowly pumped her. He sat up and completely removed himself from her, as she whimpered in frustration, before he thrusted into her again as she gripped tighter onto the tie around her wrist. Waves of pleasure shot up her spine, as he hit all the right nerves. She took her leg and draped it over his shoulder, giving him access to explore even deeper inside of her. He thrust into her all the way in before slowly exiting her, a routine he repeated about five times...thrusting, pulling out, thrusting pulling out.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as their skin slapped against each other; the noise joining the sound of their moans and lust filled groans. Her leg fell down to the bed and she quickly hooked it back around his waist, locking them at the ankle. Oliver could feel her walls clamp down on him as he was locked inside of her. He felt himself reaching the end. He grabbed her legs and unclenched them because he wasn't ready to release just yet. His hands came up and gripped her butt as he brought her up and down his member. Felicity desperately wanted to feel him against her hand, she wanted to glide her nails over each row of abs and dig them into his skin. Having her tied to the bed was the perfect mixture of torture and pleasure. As he slid into her deeper and deeper, her body moved and wiggled in pleasure causing the headboard to bang against the wall. His hand reached down as he ran his thumb over her clit, bringing her dangerously close to the edge.

"Oliver, I'm..." She cried out before her words were caught in her throat.

"Almost there baby," he whispered as he locked eyes with her again. He pulled out of her and tenderly entered her before slowly going deeper and deeper. He looked over her heated and flustered face, with her blonde curls sprayed all over the pillow, with some falling in her face. He pulled out of her as he left only the tip in. He leaned down and brushed the curls out of her face as he kissed her nose, and cheeks before softly kissing her lips. He did one last hard thrust as she gasped against his lips. He went as deep as he could, hitting the place that made her release over him as he spilled himself inside of her. "I love you," he said, kissing her. "I love you too," she said after he released her lips.

He untied her hands from the constraints, as her arms fell down to the side. He looked in her eyes as they both tried to steady their breathing. He saw her eyes glossed over with tears as he wrapped her in his arms as he held on tight to her. He rolled on to his side, as he pulled her close. She laid his head on his chest as their fingers locked together. He kissed the top of her head, where her curls were now matted, as she placed a kiss on his chest. Her body curved into his perfectly, as he ran his free hand up and down her side.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she said titling her head back to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome! Hope you liked! Happy New Year!<p>

Sidenote: I recently got an idea for another story. A Bratva Olicity story, if anyone would like to be my writing partner for it or beta, you can send me a message or here or on my tumblr page - geekychicrules :)

I'm still working on this story, by the way!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N This chapter just did not want to get written! I don't know why it was so hard. Maybe because of writer's block and I did start a new position at work. But, here it is finally. Hopefully it doesn't dissapoint, even though I'm not too confident about it.

* * *

><p>"Oliver we're everywhere," she said to him as they sat in the bed eating breakfast. Well she ate breakfast, Oliver had quickly devoured his.<p>

"That was expected," he shrugged.

"I know," she said as she swiped through her phone. She read the comments, and to her surprise it seemed that people loved them so far. There were a couple of snarky comments, but they didn't bother her.

"Hey look," he showed her one comment. "Modern day Jay Gatsby and Daisy. I like that one."

"Me too," she said as she looked at more stuff.

She could feel Oliver's eyes on her; watching her closely.

"What?" she asked. She put her phone down and broke off a piece of toast, popping it in her mouth.

"Were you really thinking of leaving Starling City?" he asked.

"Thea," she sighed to Oliver's laugh. She should've known Thea would tell him. "It may have crossed my mind," she confessed.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said. "I know it had a lot to do with me being an idiot."

"That was part of it, but it had started to feel like I was being pulled in all of these different directions, and I was just having doubts. It wasn't just you."

"Did you think I was with someone else? You know I was never with McKenna after you, right?" Oliver needed to make sure Felicity knew that.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "Why would I think that?"

"Because of when she came to my office that day, then you got upset at the gala when I was talking to her and Thea said..."

"I never thought that Oliver," she cut him off and shook her head. "The gala was just me being angry at you because I knew you had given me a bullshit excuse for the breakup. You were trying too hard to throw me off."

Oliver let out a laugh. "Oh you know me well, huh?"

"Yep," she nodded. "McKenna has nothing on me, I was never worried about her." She sat her plate to the side and turned to Oliver and seductively smiled. "Once you've had Felicity Smoak, nothing else will ever compare."

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hips and pulled her down on the bed and rolled on top of her. "I'm going to have to agree." He kissed her sweet spot on her neck.

"I know you agree," she said against his cheek.

"This unwavering confidence you have is beyond sexy." He said.

She pulled his face down and placed a searing kiss on his lips.

"There's something else I need to tell you," he said breaking the kiss.

"I don't like that sound in your voice Oliver," she said.

"I never really told you the real reason I ended things."

"See, I knew there was more to it," she said. "Okay lay it on me."

"I never planned on breaking things off. I had decided to tell Tommy and just face whatever happened after. Then your dad figured out what was going on between us, after the dinner with Ray. So he gave me an ultimatum..."

"What?!" Felicity shrieked. "An ultimatum? You've got to be kidding me, what was it?"

"It was either tell Tommy about us or he was going to. He gave me this speech about how you deserved more than what I was giving you and he feed on insecurities and things that I had already been feeling, that maybe I wasn't right for you."

"Oliver..." Felicity said.

"No let me finish," he stopped her. "So I decided to tell Tommy, but that was the night he told me he wanted to propose to Laurel and I freaked, I couldn't do it. I thought that maybe it just wasn't meant to be. So I just ended things to try and avoid all the extra drama."

"Oliver why didn't you just tell me the truth? I would've talked to him."

"I know you would've, which is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want your relationship with Malcolm to be strained because of me," he ran his hands through her hair that was sprayed against the pillows.

"Well he obviously didn't care about our relationship, when he decided to give you a ultimatum." She covered her face with her hands and sighed. "I can't believe this. I'm glad you finally told me; you really should've told me earlier though."

"I didn't tell you yesterday because I didn't want to bring your day down with drama. I wanted your birthday to be special, without unnecessary drama."

She closed her eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh. Oliver kissed the bridge of her nose and the corners of her mouth where her lips turned up in a frown.

"I am definitely confronting him because that was not okay," she huffed. "You know I'm pissed right? I am going over there and telling him how I feel."

"Of course you are," he answered. He kissed her neck. "It wouldn't be you if you didn't."

She cracked her eyes open and stared at Oliver. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're the fiestiest girl I know," he said.

"Fiestiest?" she cracked a smile. "I don't think that's a word."

"It is if I say it is," he said to her laughter. He quickly kissed her lips before she could protest.

"Quit kissing me to shut me up," she laughed against his lips.

"It works so well," he laughed. "But in all seriousness we're here now," he said. "I came to my senses, with the help of a conversation with my Dad. He basically told me to get my shit together."

Felicity smiled at the visual of Robert saying that.

"We're together now. Nothing is breaking us up." Oliver peeked at the clock on the wall. "Now since we've opened all your gifts and eaten breakfast, I think we have time for a little time before we go join the rest of the world today."

"Time for what exactly," she asked.

Oliver ran his hands under his dress shirt that was now hugging her body. He caressed her thighs as he slowly inched the shirt higher. Felicity opened her legs wider and ran her left leg along his side.

"Time for a quickie," he grabbed her leg and put it behind his back.

"I feel like a quickie isn't exactly what you have in mind," she said as she looked at Oliver's devilish grin.

"Maybe not," Oliver said. He snatched the dress shirt open on as he attacked her with his lips.

* * *

><p>"Stay here. I'm going to talk to him by myself. I won't be long," Felicity said to Oliver. They had just pulled up outside Malcolm's place.<p>

"Okay. I'll just wait out here," he told her before she angrily pushing the open, and marched towards the house.

She banged on the door and crossed her arms waiting for him to open.

"Felicity," Malcolm smiled as he opened the door. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"Did you give Oliver an ultimatum?" Felicity asked as she brushed past him, walking inside. She wanted to get right to the point and let him know exactly how she was feeling.

Malcolm's smile quickly faded as he closed the door. "What?" Malcolm asked.

"What," Felicity repeated. "You heard exactly what I said."

Malcolm sighed. He walked towards her and she stepped back. The guilt was evident on his face. "Sit down and we'll talk."

Felicity shook her head. "No I don't want to sit. Trust me, I won't be long, so just tell me why you did it," she said.

"Because I didn't think he deserved you," Malcolm admitted.

Before he could continue, Felicity blew up at him. "Oh please!" She threw her hands in the air. "Spare me the details of how Oliver didn't deserve me. You preach about all this accountability, but you manipulate people. You invite Ray to dinner to get a reaction out of Oliver, not caring about my feelings at all, when you knew how I felt about Ray. You're all about yourself. You played on Oliver's feelings for me and Tommy because you knew he didn't want to hurt Tommy and he felt that he wasn't enough for me because everybody was telling him that. Then you walk around and ask me what's wrong with me when you knew all along that he had ended things."

"If he really was serious about not hurting Tommy, He wouldn't have pursued you. This is not all of my fault."

"You will say anything to make yourself feel better. I can't believe you. We move five steps forward and then you push us ten steps back. Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" Felicity was furious. "I really thought we had made so much progress. I really thought we were at the point where we were finally at that father and daughter relationship that I intended on having when I first moved here, but you have shot that to hell."

"Felicity!" He yelled. "Look I'm sorry. I'm not going to apologize for looking out for your best interests, especially where Oliver Queen was concerned."

"You didn't even give him a chance," Felicity said softly.

"Lis, I've known Oliver longer than you and I knew about his reputation with women."

Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes. She was tired of the word reputation. "You should've at least sat down with Oliver and talked to him man to man. Anything would've been better than saying either break up with her or I'll tell Tommy. That was beyond low, even for you."

"So I'm a bad father for not wanting to see you hurt?" Malcolm threw back at her.

"Oliver hasn't showed any signs of hurting me. He only ended things because you forced his hand," she yelled.

"He should've been straight with Tommy from the beginning."

"Oh, like you've been so straight with me about everything?"

Malcolm's mouth shut. He couldn't say anything because everything Felicity was saying was true.

"See you can't even defend it. So, don't act like you did that for Tommy; you did it for yourself," she spat at him.

She got up and walked towards the door. She turned back to Malcolm "Oliver and I are together, you're going to have to accept will let me and Oliver work things out with Tommy on our own, and as for you and I...I don't know when we will be okay again."

"Felicity, look," he said before she held her hand up to cut him off.

"You're just going to have to accept that too," she pulled the door open and quickly made her exit.

Oliver sat up and started the car when he saw Felicity walking down the steps. He leaned over and pushed opened the door for her.

"You okay?" he asked when she got in.

"Yeah," she nodded. Oliver studied her for a moment and then drove off.

Felicity's fingers tangled with the diamond necklace around her neck; she had forgotten it was still on. The necklace Malcolm had given her the first night she was in town. She had forgotten she even had it on; it had become like another part of her. When he gave her that speech of how he wanted to have the best relationship with her and how he regretted not having her in his life earlier. It was all bullshit, apparently. Damn jerk. She took the necklace off and dropped it in her purse.

The touch of Oliver's hand grabbing hers snapped her out of her thoughts; he gripped her hand in his as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

Oliver looked over at Felicity who was staring out the window, twirling her necklace before she snatched it off. The anger and hurt was evident on her face; he hated to see her like that. It was all because of Malcolm and his games. He laced his fingers with hers. Felicity looked over at Oliver as he gave her a reassuring smile. She gave him a half smile back and locked fingers.

"Are you sure," he asked again.

She nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear. Oliver knew she wasn't fine. Brushing her hair behind her ears was a move she did when she was nervous or frustrated or upset by something.

"I'm going to take your mind of things. I know where to take you," he said.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see," he smiled.

"You and your surprises. It better be good."

He brought her hand to his lips and bit her knuckles. "Of course it is. Just sit back and relax, you're in good hands baby."

"Okay," she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"A tattoo shop," Felicity said as Oliver came to a stop. They were sitting outside a shop where a bright and bold sign read _Express Yourself_

"Yep," he nodded. "You said you wanted one."

"I said I thought about getting one..."

"Nope," he laughed. "If you thought about getting one, that means you want one deep down."

"Okay, but I haven't mentally prepared myself for this."

"Felicity bad ass Smoak is scared, huh?" He grinned.

"No," she hit him in the arm.

"I'll hold your hand if you want me to." The smug smile was spreading all over his face.

"Oh shut up." She pushed out a few deep breaths "Let's do it," she grinned.

"Sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm going to do it."

"Okay," he hopped out the car and ran to her side. "Let's go," he grabbed her hand.

"Hey Oliver," a young guy with a tattoo sleeve on both arms spoke when they walked in the shop.

"Hey Austin," Oliver shook his hand. Felicity walked off from Oliver and looked around the wall at the different pictures hanging up. There were designs of all kinds, they all looked very detailed and professional.

"You here to get some work done?" She heard Austin ask Oliver.

"Not me, my girlfriend is." He reached back for her.

Felicity turned back and grabbed Oliver's hand. She shook Austin's held out hand and smiled.

"This is Felicity," Oliver said.

"Ah! The famous Felicity Smoak," Austin smiled. "We finally meet."

"I wouldn't exactly say famous," Felicity laughed. "I'm nobody."

"Not after last night," they heard another voice say. The voice came from a girl who was currently working on a client. She had an edgy haircut. The jet black hair matched her black leather jacket.

"That's my girlfriend, Sin," Austin said.

She told the guy in the chair she would be right back. She walked over and shook Felicity's hand. "Nice meeting you," she said.

"Likewise."

"Everyone is raving about you two. Oliver Queen, or is it Jay Gatsby. I told you Queen, when you found the right one, you would turn into a huge romantic," she teased.

"I like her," Felicity nudged Oliver.

"I'm sure you do," Oliver laughed. "Austin and Sin are the best artists in town. Austin did my famous drunken tattoo."

"Oh nice job. I'm sure it was hard to get a drunken man to be still long enough."

"You have no idea," Austin laughed. "Tommy and Oliver were out of this world that night." Oliver's demeanor changed slightly at the mention of Tommy's name.

"Your work you have displayed looks amazing," Felicity said changing the subject.

"Thanks," Austin smiled. "So Felicity, what are you getting done? I'll be taking care of you today."

Felicity looked around, "Umm I really don't know. This was just a spur of the moment thing. I haven't had time to think about it."

Austin pointed towards a table, "Well, go over there and look through the book to see if you see anything you like. Anything that jumps out at you. You might get some ideas."

"Oliver, what am I going to get?" She asked as they walked to the table.

He picked up the book and slowly flipped through the pages. "Hmmm. You need something that speaks to your personality." He sat on the bench and pulled Felicity down on his lap. "How about a computer?"

"Really Oliver?"

"I'm just kidding," he laughed.

"Let's see. How about Malcolm Merlyn's an idiot," she rolled her eyes.

"I really don't think you want that babe." He kissed her cheek. "Focus."

"You're right. No more thinking about Merlyn family drama," she said.

"Yes, and once that needle hits you, I promise you won't be thinking of anything else."

"You jerk. You're suppose to keep me calm, not scare me," she punched him in the side.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "I swear you and Thea are like the strongest girls I know. You both pack a powerful punch."

Oliver looked at Felicity as her eyes lit up at the mention of Thea's name.

"No, we're not calling her. So that sparkle in your eye can go away right now. This is our time."

Felicity tried to hide her laughter. "Look at you jealous of your little sister."

"Shut up and pick," he said. "And yes, she tries to keep you to herself."

"No she doesn't."

"She does. Now hush, and pick." He tapped the book.

She took the book from him and started looking through it. "Okay I got it," she clasped her hands together. She had just stopped on a page full of arrows, and an idea popped in her mind. "I want two arrows criss crossing each other, like that," she demonstrated with her hands.

Oliver raised his eyebrow at her. "You and this obsession with arrows. You sure?"

She turned to Austin and nodded yes. He took out some paper and started a quick sketch.

"Something like this?" Austin asked.

"Yes, a little smaller though. I want it towards the top of my ribs on my left side."

"Okay," he nodded. "Let me work on making this a little more girly and detailed for you. Give me five minutes."

"I can't wait to see this," Oliver grinned. "Why arrows?" he asked.

"You know the quote, _An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backward. So when life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means that it's going to launch you into something great. _I don't want all of those words on me, so I'll just use the arrows," she answered. "Personally I think it's perfect with the way my family drama is going."

Oliver nodded, "I like it. I know who to let come up with a tattoo idea, the next time I get one."

Sin finished up with her client, and came over to Felicity after she cleaned her hands. "I'll prep you," she told Felicity.

"Okay," Felicity pulled up her shirt and laid back in the chair and let out a deep breath. Oliver stood over her grinning.

"Oliver what's so funny?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing," he quickly dropped the grin. He walked up and grabbed her hand. "You'll do fine," he said.

"Laugh again, I'm going to punch you," she said as Sin cleaned the area that would soon be associated with pain.

Austin came over with the tools and sat down. He and Sin laughed as Oliver and Felicity bickered back and forth. "I think you may have found your match Queen," Austin said.

"Yeah, she doesn't take your shit Oliver," Sin laughed.

"Oh you have no idea," Oliver said winking at Felicity.

"Alright, let's do this," Austin said.

Austin went to work. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad or painful as she thought it would be. Probably because what she was getting was small and wouldn't take much time, but still. She purposely squeezed Oliver's hand extra hard just to do it and he took it in stride. When she was finished she felt pround

"You did good. That's my tough girl," Oliver placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. Austin rattled off the after care instructions as Felicity nodded. "I'm sure Oliver will make sure to you take care of that properly."

"Yes, I will," Oliver said as he went to pay Sin.

"No consider this a birthday gift, no charge," she told Oliver.

"Awww! Thank you so much; and it was really nice meeting you guys," Felicity smiled.

"You're welcome. Any girl Queen is proud to show off is good in our books," Sin said.

"Well, we better get out of here," he said. They said goodbye and left out.

"Thank you baby," she leaned over and kissed him after they got in the car. "It worked."

"You're welcome, anytime."

She pulled out her phone and looked through her missed texts.

"How many missed texts from Thea? I haven't even checked my phone."

"Just two," she laughed. "She wants to know if we're coming over today."

"Yeah, tell her we're on the way. I have to properly introduce you as my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>"Felicity what do you possibly have to be nervous about?"<p>

"I guess because it's official now," Felicity shrugged as she got out the car.

"Felicity," Oliver grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "My parents love you."

"But do they love me as your girlfriend?"

"Stop talking crazy and come on," he walked her towards the house.

"Well well well. Look who finally rolled out of the bed today. It's only after four o'clock," Thea said when Oliver and Felicity walked in.

"Where's mom and dad?" Oliver asked ignoring Thea's tease.

"Look at my big bro. All grown up, and has a real girlfriend," Thea pulled at Oliver's cheeks as he knocked her hand out of the way.

"They're in the kitchen," Thea finally told him.

"I'll show you the tattoo, whenever Oliver releases me from his clutches," Felicity told Thea before Oliver quickly pulled her off.

"Well look who finally showed up," Moira said. She was sitting at the island reading one of those tabloid magazines that Felicity was sure had a little write up about her and Oliver. Robert was standing up by the counter fixing a sandwich.

"Hey mom, dad," Oliver said.

Felicity stood back and nervously chewed on her lip. Oliver pulled her closer to him and hooked his arm around her waist.

"Felicity why are you so quiet? This is unlike you," Moira teased.

"I don't know," Felicity said brushing at her hair.

"She's nervous because I'm officially telling the both of you that we're together," Oliver answered for her.

"Nervous?" Moira looked at Felicity as Robert laughed. "Why would you be nervous."

"I don't know, just because," she said as she sat down beside Moira.

"Well, I already knew and gave my stamp of approval, a long time ago. You know you have nothing to worry about Felicity," Robert said. He walked by and squeezed Felicity's shoulder. He patted Oliver on the back. "Great catch son. I'm glad you finally manned up."

"You and me both," Oliver said before Robert left out.

"Oliver, give me and Felicity a minute alone," Moira told Oliver.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Moira stated simply. "Now go."

"You got it," he kissed Felicity's cheek before leaving out. "Don't keep her long."

Moira looked over Oliver and smiled. She had never witnessed her son blush or express his feelings as freely as he was before her. Of course she liked Felicity. Felicity was a very smart, confident, and she clearly had her head on straight.

Moira grabbed Felicity's hand to stop her from picking at her nails. "So Felicity, why did you think I wouldn't be happy?"

"I mean," Felicity sighed. "This news hasn't exactly gone over well with everyone. I just didn't know what to expect." Nothing had gone the right way. Tommy tried to basically kill Oliver, and then Malcolm played evil matchmaker. So she felt that she had a great reason to be nervous about Moira and Robert.

Moira had heard how Tommy took the news, and then Robert had told her about the situation with Oliver and Malcolm.

"I can understand their point of view, especially Tommy's," Moira told her. "But Malcolm should've went about things a better way."

"Ugh don't even mention him," Felicity groaned. The disgust evident in her voice and face. "Tommy's just..."

"Just give it time. Tommy will come around," she tried to reassure Felicity. "

"You think?" Felicity asked quietly.

"Yes," Moira nodded.

"I'm not too confident in that. I mean you didn't see Tommy. He feels...betrayed. I guess that's the best way to describe it."

Moira rubbed Felicity's hand as she talked.

"And Malcolm," Felicity continued. "I can't believe he did what he did."

"Listen Felicity, don't stress over things you can't control. You and Oliver are happy, just focus on that."

Felicity nodded. "Thank you."

"No thank you," Moira said as Felicity looked at her confused. "I don't know what you did to my son, but I'm personally glad you did. Oliver was stuck in this place of not knowing what he wanted or who he wanted. Then you came in with your bright smile and sass, and you helped him. Now he's doing great things at QC and he has a real girlfriend...that's all because of you. The way Oliver looked at you last night, I know he's in love with you."

"Moira are you trying to make me cry?"

"Yes," Moira answered as Felicity laughed. "Listen, I want you to know I'm glad you're with Oliver. Robert and I both. I couldn't have chosen a better girl for Oliver, if I had created her myself."

"Thank you," Felicity hugged Moira. "I needed this especially after today's argument with Malcolm."

Moira rubbed Felicity's back. "Anytime, now go find Oliver before he has a come apart."

Felicity tightly hugged Moira again before she went to find Thea and Oliver.

"So I see you made it out alive," Thea said when Felicity walked into Oliver's room. Thea sat at the head of the bed as Oliver laid across the foot.

"Yes, you know I love your mom," Felicity crawled onto the bed. Oliver pulled her down on him.

"Nope. You two will not makeout while I'm in here," Thea kicked Oliver.

"Stop," Felicity whispered as Oliver kept trying to kiss her.

She jumped up and pushed Oliver's hand away.

"See how you get around Thea," he mumbled.

"I almost forgot," she showed Thea the tattoo.

"I like it! I may or may not be a little jealous that you got this without me. We were suppose to lose our tattoo virginity together."

"Oh God Thea, shut up." Oliver groaned, while Felicity laughed.

"We can go together next time," she promised Thea.

"So where are you two off next?" Thea asked.

"To see my mom," Felicity answered as she looked down at her phone, and saw a text from Tommy.

_Where are you?_

_I told you, with Oliver. At the mansion now._

_Why haven't you been home? What happened with you and dad?_

_You should ask him that._

_I asked you._

_And I said ask him. I don't have anything to say regarding Malcolm Merlyn._

_You need to come home so we can talk, and you're not staying with Oliver two nights in a row. _Felicity rolled her eyes, she really wasn't in the mood to argue with Tommy at all. She was trying to push all the negativity away.

_I'm going to have dinner with my mom tonight, so I can't make any promises of when I will be back._

Tommy didn't text back, and Felicity knew he was more than likely mad. She threw her phone back on the bed.

"Did you hear me Felicity?" Thea called.

"What'd you say?" she asked turning her attention back to Thea and Oliver.

"I'm pretty sure you two are practicing your routines for when you two are preparing for your wedding. Paying little visits to each side of the family."

"Just ignore her," Oliver said.

"I'm going to agree with you on this one Oliver," Felicity laughed.

"Oh! He's already ruined you," Thea said.

"Maybe a little."

"Well let me leave you two alone. Oliver is looking at you like a dog with a bone." Thea whispered something to Felicity before she left out.

"What did she say?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, nothing," Felicity laughed.

"Yeah sure," Oliver went up to Felicity to check on her tattoo. "Are you okay? I saw how you were looking at your phone."

"Yeah," Felicity nodded. "Don't worry about it."

Oliver grabbed her face in his hands and tilted her head up, so she could look at him."Was it Tommy?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You want to go by there? I'll take you home if you want."

"No I don't. I don't feel like dealing with any of that. Especially after all the love Moira Queen just sprinkled down on me."

Oliver laughed. 'See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"I hate it when you're right," she grinned.

"I know," he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Now we're going to see your lovely mother, right?"

"Yes! She really likes you," Felicity told him. "Trust me, she even has a nickname for you."

"Oh really?" Oliver's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"I'm sure she'll let you know. One thing about Donna Smoak, is that she's not afraid to speak her mind."

"Well I'm looking forward to this," he said.

"Should be fun. Now shut up and kiss me again," she pulled him close.

"Oh, no need to ask me twice," he smiled while leaning in.

* * *

><p>AN Just couldn't get a feel for this chapter, but let me know what you think, and review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N...A little some of everything in this chapter for you.

* * *

><p>"Why does your phone keep lighting up? It's been doing that for like ten minutes straight now." Felicity said. The phone was laying off to the side of her head, and the glimmer of the light flashing kept catching her eye.<p>

"Oh. I don't know." Oliver shrugged.

"You're looking suspicious Oliver," Felicity said after looking at Oliver's sheepish face.

Oliver checked his phone and slipped it in his pocket. He gave a light laugh and shook his head.

"Oliver, what is it?"

"Nothing," he said. "Can we go back to kissing?" He tried to kiss her as she moved out his way. His lips brushed against her cheek as she moved.

"You're lying." Felicity said as she reached for his pocket. "Let me see."

"No." Oliver stood up.

"Yes!" Felicity sat up and walked up to Oliver.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket as Felicity walked him to the wall. "You can't get it and stop being so nosey." Oliver grinned.

"I'm going to get it."

"l would like to see that happen," he smirked.

Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm, as he clenched the muscles in his arm, and didn't budge.

"I told you," he mocked her.

"Fine," she huffed and then went for a kiss.

"You're trying to cheat," he sang. "Aren't we suppose to be on your way to see your mom."

"Oh now, you're ready to go. You were just trying to get me naked five minutes ago," she laughed.

"No I was not," Oliver scoffed. Felicity perched her hands on her hips and tilted her head, giving Oliver an oh really look.

"I wasn't," he laughed.

"Why can't I see it," she asked.

"Because I said so."

"Well I don't listen to you," she pressed her body against his.

Oliver's body bucked against Felicity's as her eyes lit up at his reaction. "You can't fight it Oliver."

"I can," he said shifting under her.

"Kiss me," she commanded.

"Nope."

She brushed her hair away from her neck and pressed into him. She shifted her weight to her tip toes, as her hands rested on his stomach. She licked her lips before catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Oliver cleared his throat as he tried to divert his eyes away from Felicity. She was doing all the things that aroused him. She pressed her lips against his, as she slid her tongue out prying his lips open, and it didn't take long for Oliver to reciprocate the kiss. She slowly slid her hands down his abs as she reached his pants. She felt Oliver stiffen against her as he tried to fight it. She reached his hardened center and stroked him through his pants. His leg jerked up as her lips fell down to his jaw, and she placed a light bite on his chin. She unbuttoned his pants, and slipped one hand down them dragging her nails. She heard him growl as he tried to grab her hands. She quickly moved her free hand and slipped it in his pocket grabbing the phone.

"Dammit," she heard him say as she quickly ran to the other side of the room laughing, and doing a small victory dance.

"You don't play fair," he said as he adjusted his pants.

"I told you I would get it," she laughed.

Oliver ran over to her as she tried to move out his way. She had just gotten the phone unlocked when grabbed her around the waist and threw over his shoulder, and then threw her on the bed.

"Oliver stop," she giggled. She tried to scoot away before he grabbed her legs and pulled her back down towards him. He pinned her down as he straddled her. She managed to slid her hand under her back with the phone.

"Oliver don't even think about it," she warned. She could tell what he was thinking by the way his eyes lit up.

Oliver began tickling Felicity's side as she withered beneath him. She desperately tried to hold her laughs in as her body jerked with each finger her pressed into her side and neck. The phone slipped from her hands as she tried to fight him off. Oliver grinned wider and snatched the phone away.

"I hate you," she said as she pushed him off. She wiped at the tears that had leaked from her eyes during his torture. She sat up and brushed her hair out if her face. Oliver flashed a cocky smiled at her as he held his phone up out the way. He poked at her cheeks with his free hand as she slapped it away.

"No you don't," he said.

"Yes I do," she pouted. "You cheat."

"Oh I'm the cheat? Pot meet kettle. You know you can never get the upperhand over me, even when you try to use your sexy tricks," he said.

"Oh that's what you say now. I had you..." she diverted her eyes down to his pants. "And I definitely had _you_ aroused and standing at attention."

"So," he grinned. He grabbed her hand when she swiped at the phone. He pulled her down as she fell into his lap. "Let me show you," he said.

He swiped with his index finger on the phone for a couple of seconds before he handed it to her.

Felicity snatched the phone away and looked at the screen. Oliver had his Instagram page pulled up and she saw a picture of her. She was sitting on the bed in his dress shirt. Her curls were cascading over her face. It looked like she was in the middle of laughing at something.

"Oliver when did you take this picture of me," she asked. "I don't remember approving this."

"Don't need your permission to flaunt my girlfriend, and I snuck it this morning, and posted it while you were talking to your dad. Apparently posting a picture of you sets social media abuzz, and seeing as how I forgot to turn my notifications off, my phone has been going off nonstop." Apparently they were a big hit and the comments and likes wouldn't stop coming. His personal fav

"Are you satisfied now, little miss nosey?" He plucked her nose.

"Yes," she said. "You just like giving me a hard time."

He nodded, as she grinned and blushed at the caption. _When the girl of your dreams is the one that wakes you up. _"I really like the caption."_  
><em>

"I really like the caption," he mimicked her. He leaned down and placed a peck on her lips.

"I mean it too," he whispered.

"You better," she said as she pulled him down. "Maybe one little makeout session before we go see my lovely mother."

Her phone vibrated against Oliver's nightstand. Oliver groaned and reached it to her.

It was a message from Thea. _Check your Instagram page. I tagged you in something._

"Uh oh, Thea's put something on there," she said to Oliver.

"What is it?"

Felicity shrugged as she pulled up the page. When it loaded, she saw a picture of her and Oliver at the party. The caption read _New couple alert: I present to you #Olicity._

Felicity started laughing as Oliver shook his head. "She's so lame," he said.

"She is not. So this is what she was talking about when she said she had the perfect nickname for us," Felicity laughed.

"How long do you think she's been thinking of that?" Oliver asked.

"Oh I'm sure it's been on her mind since she found out about us," Felicity said as she replied to Thea's text.

"My caption and post was still better," Oliver remarked.

"Of course it was baby, of course it was," Felicity laughed.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous," Felicity asked. They were standing outside her mom's hotel room, waiting for her to unlock the door.<p>

"Yes," he fidgeted on his feet.

"I told you, she likes you."

"I know, but still..."

Felicity laughed. "This is definitely role reversal. So just think about what you told me this morning and apply it to yourself."

The sound of the door opening wide stopped Oliver before he could say anything else. "We got the goods!" Felicity pointed to Oliver as he held up the Big Belly Burger bags.

"Finally," Donna said as they walked in. "It better be as good as you say Lis."

"Trust me mom, it is." Felicity said as she put the drinks down and then took the bags from Oliver and sat them on the table.

"The bag is greasy, so that's the perfect sign of it being good," she said examining the bag. "Hello Oliver," Donna smiled a witty smile at him.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Smoak," he hugged her.

"Just call me Donna; or mother in law, whichever one you prefer," she said as she held by the shoulders and looked at him.

"Okay," Oliver laughed.

"Mom please don't be too over the top tonight," Felicity pleaded.

"Isn't that what I'm suppose to do when I meet my daughter's boyfriend?"

"You've met Oliver before."

"That's when you two were on your break. Now it's out in the open, so I can be open with my dramatics."

"Well keep it toned down, or I'm going to ship you off to the airport tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon," Felicity said.

"I'm appalled," Donna laughed.

"Oh and remember, no Tommy and Malcolm talk...especially Malcolm."

"Got it," Donna zipped her lips.

Oliver sat down on the couch as he watched Felicity and Donna playfully bicker back and forth. He was glad Donna had no problems with them being together, especially considering the ways things were currently with Felicity and Malcolm, and Tommy.

Donna sat down beside Oliver with her food. "Why are you so quiet, sexy eyes? No burger for you?"

Oliver hung his head and laughed before he had the chance to answer. He looked at Felicity who was shaking her head.

"So that's the nickname you were telling me about? I like it," he whispered at Felicity as she sat down.

"I'm sure you do," she said as she bit a fry in half.

"It's fitting," Donna shrugged. "I'm sure it's what hooked you Felicity."

Oliver nodded as he looked at Felicity who rolled her eyes. "But to answer your question," he turned back to Donna. "I try to limit my greasy burger intake, unlike your daughter over here."

"Oh shut it," Felicity elbowed him in the side. "I don't eat here all the time."

"Just twice a week, huh?" Oliver grinned.

"Yeah sort of like your Chinese food intake. Which isn't exactly healthy you know."

"We're not talking about me right now," Oliver said as he stole one of her fries. "We're discussing you and your love for food that clogs your arteries."

"No we're..."

"Nope," he cut her off as he bit the fry in half.

"Okay, this little flirty interaction is cute," Donna cleared her throat. "But I don't want front row seats to you guys making my grandkids. So let's hold off on all of the adorable flirting. I don't need you two going at on the couch."

"Oh my gosh," Felicity mumbled as she shifted in her seat. Oliver let out a light laugh as his face blushed.

"So," Donna continued. "You two have been all over the internet."

"You've actually been on the internet mom," Felicity remarked.

"Yes, I'm not as technically challenged as you think I am." Donna said before turning her attention back to Oliver.

"So sexy eyes, since you've obviously won my daughter's heart again, what are your intentions with her?" Donna asked.

"Mom!" Felicity shrieked. "You said you weren't going to do this."

"Welp I lied. Now hush and let the man answer."

"Well I plan to treat her with nothing but respect and always show her that I care for her. I know with us being together, there's going to be some sort of conflict and drama obviously, but I promise not to put her in any unnecessary drama that will lead to her being hurt. That's not how I want to treat the woman I love."

"Love?" Donna repeated.

"Yes ma'am, I love your daughter," Oliver said as he looked at Felicity, who still had her face covered to hide her blushes.

"I know those sound like the generic, and overused answers, but I really mean them," he said.

"Okay good answers," Donna approved. "Now it's my turn to give my little spill."

Oliver's eyes widened as he nodded.

"This is so horrible," Felicity moaned.

"I know I said something about grandkids earlier, but I don't want them just yet. Personally, I feel like I have a lot of life left before I start pushing kids through the park. Plus Felicity has a lot left to accomplish before she starts waddling..."

"Oh God," Felicity mumbled. She knew exactly where her mother was headed with this conversation.

Donna shushed Felicity and kept talking.

"I'm pretty sure you I know what the two of you were doing last night while making up, not to mention a very sexy picture that was shared this morning, and I'm sure you know how important protection and birth control is. You're both adults, and are smart, so I know you will take necessary precautions."

Oliver felt his body temperature rising. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat. He rubbed his palms against his pants as he tried not to make eye contact with Donna. He tugged at his shirt collar, that suddenly felt like it was constricting his airways.

"You okay there, sexy eyes?" Donna teased.

"Okay mom," Felicity held her hand up. "That's enough thank you. No one is having kids, okay. Next subject because this is beyond uncomfortable."

Donna laughed. "Mission accomplished."

They talked about different things as they finished their food. Donna was enjoying learning more things about Oliver, and she really liked how he wore his affection for her daughter on his sleeve. The most important thing was that Felicity seemed happy, that's all she could ask for her.

"I'm going to the restroom," Felicity stood up. "Please behave yourself mom! I'll only be gone a short time, but you can do major damage in little to no time."

"I always behave," Donna smiled.

Donna heard the bathroom door closed and turned back to Oliver. "Oliver, you know I've heard about your notorious womanizer status."

Oliver sighed and nodded. He was preparing for Donna to go into protective mother mode; he knew it was coming.

"I'm not one to dwell on the past and mistakes someone made when they were younger; and I especially don't get my news from tabloids. I'm a big believer of people growing and changing for the better. The fact that you were willing to show that you loved Felicity even though you knew it wouldn't be accepted by everyone, proves that."

"I didn't come into Felicity's life as a perfect man, but I saw something in her that showed me so much more I could have, so much more I could be. I know your daughter changed me for the better," Oliver said.

"I truly believe you love my daughter. Just make sure you don't let other opinions doubt your love for her. I know people can constantly bring up the past, but don't listen. I know Malcolm and Tommy still aren't okay with it, but I'm sure things will turn around. When? I don't know, but I know they will, okay?"

"I hear you," Oliver nodded. "Thank you for being okay with us. I know your approval means a lot to me and especially to Felicity."

"Oh and if you ever make Felicity cry I will come from Vegas to hunt you down," Donna said with a pointed finger.

"Uh yes ma'am," Oliver stuttered.

"Alright," Donna patted Oliver's knee and hopped up.

Oliver let out a deep breath and pulled at his shirt. It was a lot warmer in there now. He clearly saw where Felicity got her intimidating qualities from.

"Hey you okay?" Felicity asked when she walked back in.

"Yeah, just got a little hot," he said.

"Mom, what did you do?" She yelled after Donna.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing."

* * *

><p>The sound of knocking woke Oliver up out of his sleep.<p>

Once he dug himself from under a sea of blonde curls, and Felicity's arm draped around his waist. He slowly slid from beneath her, careful not to wake her.

He made his way to the door, tripping over the couch as he tried to hurry as the knocking became more rapid and louder.

He peeked through the peephole and saw Tommy looking very unamused. Oliver looked down over his clothes and thankfully he had a shirt and sweats. He let out a deep breath and opened the door.

Tommy looked Oliver up and down before walking in, not saying a word and brushing past Oliver.

"Where's my sister," Tommy asked.

"She's umm sleeping," Oliver said after he closed the door.

"I need to talk to her."

"I'll get her for you." Oliver said as he walked off.

"Felicity," Oliver nudged her. When she didn't wake up he shook her.

"What?" She whined. "It's not time for me to get my mom yet is it?"

"Tommy's here to see you," he nodded towards the living room.

"What?" She asked again rubbing her eyes. She looked up at the clock, it was only a little after nine.

"Tommy's here."

"Ugh! Are you serious?" She sat up. She groaned and threw the covers off of her. She angrily crawled to the foot of the bed.

"Wait," Oliver grabbed her arm. "Calm down before you go."

"I am calm," she said. She straightened her tank top on her and pulled on some sweatpants.

Felicity walked out front with her arms crossed, very annoyed. She saw Tommy standing in the middle of the living room, with his hands stuck in his pockets. Rocking on his feet with his eyes closed with his head tilted back.

She dropped down on the couch hard enough so he could hear her.

"Oh look who's alive and well," he said when he turned to her.

"Why are you here Tommy?"

"Well since you didn't come home, I decided to come to you," he said.

"Tommy. Quit acting like you didn't know where I was at. I specifically told you I was coming back after I took my mom to the airport today."

"I know you think you're an adult..."

"I am an adult," she corrected him.

"You're not acting like one."

"Are you seriously out prowling the streets for me like I'm some little child running away from home."

"So what happened with dad?" He asked.

"Tommy, this really could've waited until I came back home. I don't feel like talking about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't, and it's too early to argue," she pulled her legs underneath her and rested her head on her wrist.

"What happened with dad," Tommy asked again. "He told me to talk to you."

Felicity looked down at her black and gold painted nails, she saw one of her them was chipped. Gosh she hated that; it threw off the entire dynamic and flow for her. She made a mental note to drag Thea to the nail shop later on.

"Lis!" Tommy yelled snapping her out of her trance. "I know you hear me."

"How did you find this place?" She asked ignoring his question. She remembered Oliver saying no one knew about this place.

"I have my ways," Tommy shrugged.

"Did you have someone track my phone?" She accused him. "I know you didn't do it on your own because you're too stupid." She made a mental note to fix that and stop that from ever happening again.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at her, as she continued her rant.

"I swear you and Malcolm have just been unbelievable," she let out angry sigh.

"Malcolm? Don't you mean your father."

"He hasn't exactly been showing many fatherly qualities at the moment." She rolled her eyes.

"What happened?"

"He tried to manipulate my life," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Lis if this is about you being with Oliver, what the hell did you think would happen?" Tommy sighed. "No everyone is not just okay with this fling. We're all just finding out, so yes it will take some time."

Felicity let out a laugh that came from the pit of her stomach. "You think he just found out?"

"Yes," Tommy answered, giving her a strange look.

Felicity laughed as she jumped and walked away trying to compose herself. How could Tommy be so unbelievably blind?

"He's known for a long time now. So yes, your lovely father has been lying to you."

"What?" What Felicity was saying was clearly not registering with him right now.

"He's known every since that little dinner we had with Ray at the Queens," she told him.

"How did he..."

"He figured it out. So instead of handling it like an adult, he decided to give Oliver an ultimatum."

"Ultimatum?"

"Yes, an ultimatum. He gave Oliver a deadline to tell you about us and if Oliver didn't do it at a certain time, he would tell you himself," Felicity said.

"Is this what Oliver told you?"

"Oh my gosh Tommy! Did you not hear anything I just fucking said? You're so blinded by him and hell bent on being pissed at Oliver that you can't even see he's playing you too."

"I just don't like that none of these problems started until you started seeing Oliver," he said.

"Are you serious right now? Before I even started having feelings for Oliver, he tried to set me up with Ray, don't even act like you don't know this. Oliver is not the cause of our problems." She threw her hands up in disgust. Tommy caught sight of the tattoo and grabbed her arm and held it up to get a better look.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A tattoo," she said snatching away.

"When did you get this?" He asked.

"Does it matter Tommy? You act like you don't have one, and I think we were discussing more important things."

"Lis, I don't know what's going on with you. First you decided to sneak around with Oliver, and lie to me and your father. You've practically moved in here with Oliver, and you get stuff like this done. "

"Tommy," Felicity sighed.

"No Lis, I'm serious. You need to stop acting out like some hormonal rebellious teenager. If you're an adult, start acting like one."

"Oh, but it's perfectly fine for you and Malcolm to manipulate my life. To wind me up, and make me go where you want me to. Since you want me to be more adultlike, the first step in doing that will be moving out of your place."

"Lis.."

"No Tommy," she held her hand up. "I just sat here and told you how our own father tried to manipulate the both of us, but the only thing you seem to care about is punishing Oliver further. You obviously don't care about me as much as you said," She tried to yell at him, but her voice cracked with emotion.

Their heads turned towards the bedroom door as Oliver walked out. Tommy let out a sigh of disgust as he saw Oliver walk towards Felicity.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"This has nothing to do with you," Tommy said.

"Why doesn't it?" Oliver turned to him and asked.

"Because it's none of your business."

"Well I'd like to disagree," Oliver stepped closer to Tommy. "You're here telling her all of these things that she's supposedly doing wrong, but not mentioning the things she's really doing. Things like working for one of the top companies, being close to graduating college at the top of her class, having clear cut goals for her life and

"Oliver man, you better get out of my face," Tommy warned.

"Or what? You're going to hit me? I'm not about to stand by and let you make Felicity cry, so I promise you things will not go the same way as before."

"None of this would be happening if you had left her alone," Tommy grabbed Oliver.

"Look," Oliver slapped his hands away and pushed Tommy back.

"Okay stop," Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him back.

"You see this shit Lis?"

"Tommy just go," Felicity said as she stepped between them. "I'll be by later to get my things."

"Lis..."

"You heard her man," Oliver said pointing to the door.

"I'm done," Tommy said as he walked off. He slammed the door behind him as he left out.

Oliver turned to Felicity, and cupped her face. "You okay?"

Felicity nodded.

"Are you really?" He peered in her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary. You're my girl and I love you," he kissed her forehead. He ran his hands through her hair fingering her curls. She let out a small laugh as she grabbed his hands and held on.

"I'm sorry," Oliver told her. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.

"No need to apologize. It's not your fault," she said against his chest.

Being in his arms always had a way of making her feel better. She wrapped her arms around his back, "Well it looks like that house key gift came just in the nick of time, huh?"

"Mi casa es su casa," he laughed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. Please review!<p>

(Mi casa es su casa = my house is your house.)


End file.
